A Century's Worth of Memories
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: ADDED TO! Well, I'm here to take on a challenge. And it ain't gonna be easy! 100 chapter of pure ChilixRuby, Strawberryshipping, coming your way! Like it? Hate it? Just damn well rate it! Chappie 14 updated!
1. The Flower Incident

**Ok, I'm on a role today! Updated "Friendly Memories" and now I'm doing this challenge! It will be "100 full chapters of Strawberryshipping!" It is a challenge in which gives you a random topic and then you write a story based on that. Eventually, there will be 100 chapters of lovely Strawberryshipping for you lovely people! Hopefully, you'll enjoy! :3**

**Oh, I should probably let you know about the rules and they are:**

**1. No explicit content. ( Of any genre! Nothing rated above T)**

**2. All chapters have to be over the word count of 1000 words unless you choose to write a drabble.**

**3. You must follow all of the topics, and you must do them in order. This means that if you get any kind of inspiration for any other works, you must either write them down somewhere until you reach that topic, or write a seperate one-shot and just title it the name of the topic. (Though I'm not going to do that because I want there to be 100 chapters of pure Strawberryshipping!)**

**4. Always double check your work for errors. This rule does not mean that everything has to be perfect everytime, **_**but **_**you, as an author should always try your best to present your work neatly and tidily. It will also score you more reviews**

**5. Have fun! Don't forget that this is a little challenge in which to test your skills and also give you the little inspiration that you need in order to start a possibly GREAT collection of shorts. While on this note of writing, I should probably mention that these chapters should not be linked at all because of the different topics for each chapter. (Though you may make references between yur chapters!)**

**So anyways, with those rules in mind, I'd better get going! I'll say now that I'm not going to provide you with an updating pattern, in case I can't keep to it, for whatever reason it may be. It makes me feel really guilty, and it makes you guys as readers feel disappointed, so yeah, I update when I update, but the promise that I CAN make is that I will always try my best to update within a week. So, whenever I can, a weekly update is just fine for me, though I may find myself updating either sooner OR later - I really can't confirm yet. But regardless, I'll try my best to do it fast!**

**Reveiw?**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**

_**X x**_

_**Topic one: Flowers**_

_**X x**_

Ruby walked slowly through the fields of flowers. Why she had even agreed to come here was beyond her. She couldn't stand flowers and things that fell under the catergory of "pretty". Dresses and fancy shoes, coincidentally fell under the same category too.

Well, admittedly, the scenary _was _tasteful and the location was not too overwhelming; just the newest flower garden that had opened up in Striaton Park was all it was. So why did she feel like she was stood in the middle of a fancy hotel with everybody staring at her. Paranoia wasn't a healthy thing to have - especially when she was in somewhere as original and basic as a park!

But she still felt uncomfortable for some reason or other. She just couldn't place it. Plants such as trees and tall things that looked or were climb-able, she readily accepted into her "likes" activites, but beautiful things, such as the common, yet intriguing, rose and the captivating daffodil just didn't appeal to her, and she didn't understand how they did to other people who showed an obvious liking to them.

Maybe she was the weird one?

"I should have worn longer trousers, instead of these..." Ruby mumbled, tugging slightly at her three quarter pants while lifting her left leg up to scrtach it. The grass was tickley on her legs as she waded through the thick greenery with a defiant stride. The nettles were also an unpleasant suprise!

"Hey! So that's where you ran off to then?" She heard a voice and she turned to meet the sound. Much to her suprise, she saw Chili running towards her with a happy, yet slightly fearful grin.

_"He's probably worried about geting his pretty boy suit dirty..."_ She giggled inwardly, but his run was impressive. Fast and to the point, much like her sarcasm.

"Chili." She commented as he reached her side, his heels digging into the floor as he skidded to a stop.

"Ruby." He returned by habit. This was their usual greeting. Well, that or: "Hey Doof(y)" but that was for more of cheerful of moods, and Ruby was definitely not smiling.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved the outdoors?" Chili questioned, walking alongside her as they both strode through the flowers and thick grass. He smiled widely, watching her hop over clumps of attractive flowers. She really could be quite innocent, if that was the correct word to use in the first place? Maybe he should say "oblivious" instead. Oblivious to normal life; maybe she just didn't understand that there was no need to be so defensive and sarcastic all the time. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah, outdoors. Not wedding receptions." She snapped, lifting her leg high over yet another pile of flowers, though she was not angry at Chili, but at herself for agreeing to come in the first place. She should have known by the words "Flower Garden" that this would only end in another iritating outing.

"I'll never enjoy these types of things." She continued, steadying her rythem of walking again.

"Never say never Ruby." Chili smiled.

"But you just said it twice." Ruby smiled back, winking and clicking her tounge at him. He grinned and looked at the floor.

"Lucky for you that I know how to put up with you. Anyone else and you would have been getting a huge lecture on how it was just a saying." Chili smirked, returning her wink, though it was jokey and light-hearted, much like her own just previous. Chili rather enjoyed these times; these times when they weren't enemies, even if they weren't particularly friends. Well, Chili had always considered her his friend and it was Ruby who had something to say about it. But nowadays, she had been saying less about that and mroe about what they had been doing together over the past weeks. It was starting to show that she was taking a sort of liking to him, even if it was just an innnocent little admiration.

"Yep, lucky me, I guess." She returned, smiling a little to herself. If she was honest, she would have to say that didn't exactly despise Chili's company. Much the opposite actually; sometimes, she found herself longing for it. And that's what disturbed her. The last time she'd gotton close to someone was the only time that she had ever had a major breakdown. Not to say that she had had a perfect life, because it had been far from that, but as she said, the less friends you have, the less heartbreak there is to deal with. And if everything wa sin accordance to that rule, then no friends meant no heartbreak, right?

"I think I'm gonna sit for a little bit." Ruby stated, before finding a comfortable looking patch of grass that was surrounded by a selection of bright, energetic flowers that swayed gently as the breeze caressed them tenderly. "You can go if you want. Don't let me hold you back." She assured with a sure smile as she gazed up at him.

"Nah, I'll stay here with you. Got nothing else to do anyways." Chili reasoned as he sat beside her. He knew for a fact that either Cress or Cilan - take your pick - would have been more fussy about him sitting on the ground; it wasn't proprer. Chairs were for sitting on and the floor was for treading on, but hey, the lowest of places could sometimes be the nicest of places, which was contradictory to the serene nature of high treetops and delicate yet sturdy branches.

"Well, whatever then. Good." She muttered as she weaved a fragile petal in between her equally cautious fingerips. She stared at it for a couple of seconds, simply examining it thoroughly.

"Good." Chili replied with a smile, retreating to watch her fiddle ambiguously.

"Say Ruby, can I ask you something?" He suddenly asked in the silence, adjusting his position carefully yet calmly. He sat with his legs to the side, one arm holding him up whilst the other draped lazily across his stomach, his eyes never leaving her as he watched intently.

"Uh, sure?" Ruby retorted unsurely, curiously. It was a shame that her and Chili's pokemon were at the Pokemon Centre for their monthly checkup, otherwise she would have clutched to him for support on whatever Chili would choose to ask.

"Why are you so independent all the time?" He voiced, his question sounding strained, as if he was debating whether he should ask her or not.

"Well, I - uh... I don't know." Ruby admitted, a small blush coming onto her face as she felt stupid and dense.

"Sure, sure. I mean, everything you do is... Solitary. Let's say that, hmm?" Chili pressed, growing bolder byt he second. There was no way in hell he was scared of her - even though she could pack quite a punch! - and he was slowly trusting himself enough to trust her.

"Explain." She said simply, staring at him with interest.

"Well... Take your guitarist skills for example." He began to explain. "They're for you to do on your own. Unless you have a friend who can play another instrument, or is interested in singing along to your music."

"Well, I have you don't I?" Ruby edged further, silently demanding more information. She slowly edged towards him a little and a pointed flower jabbed at her leg, making her twitch violently and clutch her leg. "Damn nettle..." She cursed, glaring at the spiked plant with venom. She heard Chili chuckle, but decided to ignore it for this once.

"Do you Ruby? Do you really?" He quizzed with a suprisingly smooth voice, his tone almost... Velvety in a strange, indecipherable way.

"Well, since you're asking _me_, yes, I _do_." She answered after a little thought. She picked another flower absentmindedly.

"Good answer!" Chili joked and Ruby cracked a smile, glad to know that this wasn't going to be a particularly heavy conversation.

"What I'm saying that, well, Ruby, in many ways, you're like this flower." Chili smiled, gently taking the flower.

"That's a compliment, right?" Ruby dared and was met with an innocent smile.

"Depends."

"What do you mean?" Ruby demanded, nearing him with her body as she scowled at him.

"Well, this little flower here is all in all, an independent, intelligent, self-sufficient thing that depends on itself for survival. In a certain context of course." Chili began to explain. Ruby followed him silently, nodding in understanding. Since when was the Doof smart enough to have a propper conversation?

"Just one question. How is a flower intelligent. It isn't even... Alive. Well, it's alive but, y'know what I mean..." Ruby figured out how to ask her question, but couldn't find the right words and so trailed off patheticaaly. All the while, Chili grinned.

"Of course. But the intelligence is from itself. It is smart enough to know how to make it's own food and how to power itself, correct?"

"Well, yeah..." Ruby answered, thinking hard about it. She realised that Chili was right, but she wasn't really sure how all of this linked to her.

"But this flower is also dependent too. It's both. It depends on the sun and water to be able to make it's own food." Chili said with a smile.

"But you just said that it was intelligent enough to make it's own food." Ruby commented, slowly begining to get confused.

"Yes, it's intelligent enough to do that, just like you're intelligent enough to know what to do with your life, but this here flower needs help, just like you." The charming red-head patiently explained, smiling at her while he held the delicate plant in between his feather-light fingertips.

"So, you're basically saying that although I'm smart enough to make all my own choices, and how to do things, but sometimes I might need a little bit of help?" She wasn't used to this deep of a conversation, but she felt the knowledge course through her veins and into her brain. She actually didn't mind sepakign deep; it left alot to the imagination and when she saw things from Chili's point of view, she saw that he was right. That her and the petite little flower had alot in common. She stared in wonder, feeling the realisation dawn on her.

"You and I both know that you're not as dumb as you let on Ruby." Chili stated sincerely, his eyes flickering with an unrecognizable tint of something. She just knew that he meant it and she couldn't stop herself from feeling slightly charmed, a small blush lighting up her face discreetly.

"And the other thing," He continued, nearing her. She leant back, slightly uncomfortable with their close proximity, but he stayed put and she eventually relaxed, allowing herself to remain close to him. "Is that, if you two are given time, you'll both... well, grow. Without trying to sound sloppy and unrealistic, it's true. I think that should give yourself time, instead of being so sure all the time. Because sometimes, you're not as sure as you think you are, that's all." Chili carried on, that same caring smile playing on his lips as he spoke with her, gently and carefully.

"I understand." She mumbled, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She adjusted her red bandana around her neck and cleared her throat quietly.

"If you give people a chance, you'll see that your rule doesn't apply." offered Chili and Ruby peered at him with wide eyes. How did he know about that?

As if reading her mind, Chili smirked and said: "You weren't exactly thinking to yourself, y'know."

So she'd done it again; talked to herself. And obviously, she had paid the price for it, because Chili was able to get a little inside her head now and understand how she thought about things. Damn her slip up! But maybe it was mroe of an innocent way of letting him in; she found herself not minding all that much. Maybe she would find it easier to connect with him if he knew somethign major about her? Well, time would tell.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." The red-haired male said, standing up smoothly, brushing off his trousers with a brief swipe of the hand.

"Oh, and before I go," He smiled, leaning down onto one knee. Ruby could only blink as he kissed her, gently and in no means, passionately. But it was still one of the highlights of her whole entire life. A couple of seconds later he pulled away from her and winked, before pushing the flower carefully into her hand, closing her small fist around the stem once it was correctly placed. He smiled simply and whispered:

"This is for you..."

**X x**

**So that's the first chapter for ya'll! Hopefully you like it! :)**

**Lol, Chili getting all up close and personal with Ruby. I thought that, in all my stories, it sometimes leaves the impression that Chili is slightly dense because he takes all of Ruby's crap laying down and he usually seems unsure around her. So I decided to show that, while he's her rival (with benefits... ;D), and he doesn't entirely think straight around her, he isn't stupid. I CAN actually imagine Chili using a flower to compare Ruby with, and if you can't, well, please, don't bitch about it. Really, I appreciate ALL reviews, but I don't want a "hate" review telling me how OOC Chili was (Which I DON'T think he is by the way!) :3**

**So, reviews?**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**

**P.S: 1 down. 99 to go! :D**


	2. Childish Conversations

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So, here I am with chapter two of "A Centuries Worth Of Memories". Just to let any readers who have been keeping up with "The Locket" should probably know that it's on hold for a little while. I'm not sure where to go with it, but I am making a little bit of progress and I'm already begining to write the next chappie out. I should probably also mention that updates are bound to get slower because school is starting two days. :'(**

**I like school, but it doesn't half get in the way! D: So, without further ado, here's chappie two to my story. Another ninety eight to go after this! ;D**

**Reviews please? This story needs a little love... :3**

**Thanks for any support!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter two: Youth - Just because two people are from an entirely different background doesn't mean that they can't have conversations about the past. Everyone has experianced youth, just in different ways. It should be an obligation to share...**

**X x**

"What was your childhood like Ruby?" Chili asked suddenly in the silence of the bedroom. It was night and the pair were innocently side by side. She had been the one to go to him after she had an incredibly busy mind and was unable to sleep. Chili guessed that it was something to do with her ever creative mind, always fresh with new ideas and theories.

"Mmm... Ok, I guess." She sighed, glancing out of the large window in Chili's room. The moon was completely invisible, the sky looking empty without it; almost like the stars seemed _too _bright simply because there was not the usual competition to bear with the lustrous orb of light. But Ruby had always enjoyed these nights; both rare and full of questions. She saw it as a perfect time to reflect on things. She just decided that tonight, she didn't feel like doing it alone.

"Details?" Chili questioned with a grin, propping himself up with an elbow, his hand to his head as he turned on his side and gazed at Ruby intently. She mirrored his action so that she was facing him and smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm not actually from Striaton City." She mumbled, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Oh?" Chili quizzed, suprised, his eyebrows going skywards. The question was obvious as he peered at her inquisitively.

"Mhmm, I'm from Snowpoint City, which is in a completely different region." She answered with a gentle voice. So strange and foreign to Chili; he was used to her screaming and yelling at him, but this - this was a whole new side to her. He was completely awestruck.

"Sinnoh, right?" He enquired, confirming the suspicions in his mind when she gave a small nod.

"Yup. My mother used to be a police officer and my dad, well I don't know, he cleared off ages ago. Before I was even born." Ruby explained cautiously. She was still slightly hesitant to let people in ever since she had decided to live with the brothers. Honestly, she thought they were too good-hearted for their own good,but because it was beneficial for her, she had no complaints for them.

"Your mom sure was such a good person before she turned... y'know, like that." Chili said, treading his ground carefully. He had always been super careful around Ruby when it came to the sensitive subjects and her family was definitely oen of them. What seemed strange to him was that she didn't seem at all phased; quite the opposite as she loved to see mothers and their children with them, altogether and happy with each other. Chili would have at least expected her to be a little jealous because of what she didn't have,but it seemed she was perectly fine living with him and the others.

"Hey, she got paranoid and turned to drugs. No biggie. Geez, y'know, you're too cautious for your own good Doof." She scolded and Chili frowned. Apparently he couldn't get it quite right no matter what he did, and so he settled for second best, though he knew that that was lazy and a pure sign of giving up. He just kind of figured that he _did _give up when it came to Ruby and _her _logic. Too difficult to even try and argue with!

"Alright, seen as though you put it so bluntly," Chili stated, rolling his eyes at her. She didn't seem to appreciate that as she glared at him and he shrugged in response. "But hey, at least we got to meet because of your mom." Chili grinned and saw Ruby smile slightly before she turned her face straight once more. She sure was pretty defensive for something she honestly didn't care about.

Her Snivy snored lightly and she petted him gently. He snorted in his sleep and Ruby chuckled, tickling him under the chin, his favourite place to petted. Chili debated whether he should pet Pansear, btu decided against it. The last time he had even tried to get close to him whilst he was sleeping, he had had half of hisf ace burnt and scratched off! He certainly didn't want a repeat of that! So instead, he pulled his little blanket a little tighter around him and blew the spiral of fur atop his head out of his closed eyes.

"Yeah, even though you're a Doofus, I'm glad we met." Ruby beamed quietly and shifted her weight back onto her back. "Well, that's enough about me; what about you?" She asked.

"What's there to know? You already know pretty much everything." Chili chuckled and Ruby nodded.

"Right, that you and your brothers _are _actually from Striaton City, you used to want to be mechanics when you were little kids, your mom was a clothes maker who's partner was a Leavanny, whilst your father was a baker, with a Cyndaquil as a partner, the pokemon having been specially imported from Sinnoh for him to learn the history of in his free time. Uh, you then got into the Gym business afer your grandfather, the past owner of the Gym passed - long story shot - and then before you knew it, you had a restauraunt on your hands. Then, getting into the catering business you now have a two way job as a waiter and a Gym Leader." Ruby recited and Chili blinked. How on earth had she even remembered most of that? He thought she hadn't even been interested when he was telling her a little bit of anythign and everything.

"Wow, you really were paying attention to me." He breathed and Ruby said nothing, biting her lip upon being caught red-handed.

"Pfft, that's the basics for you." She commented lazily, trying to come across as nonchalent and not bothered about him.

"Don't you "Pfft" me. You _were _paying attention... Weren't you?" Chili grinned, poking her in the side, which she immediately reacted to by shrinking away from him with a stiffled giggle. Jaden stirred and she inwardly cursed; didn't want a repeat of the last time that she had rolled over him.

"I suppose, I found your life story the _slightest _bit interesting." Ruby admitted, though she was still trying to appear as if she thought that she was too good for him. But that wasn't the case. Personally, she thought that he had a very interesting life, and it wouldn't have had the same effect if the story-teller had been one of the other brothers.

"Uh, what about I ask you a couple of questions Ruby? It may make you a little tired and then you'll be able to get to sleep. Y'know, with you having to actually _think _about it, you may drop quicker." Chili joked and Ruby fake laughed whilst sneering at him.

"Ha ha, ever so funny. Ain't you just the little comedian?"

"Actually, I'm taller than you." He continued to poke fun of her, teasing and taunting in his own unique way. The way that only he could pull off successfully.

"Besides the point." She stated bluntly, staring at him with hard eyes, her eyes glinting sharply at him. Then she smirked. "Knock yourself out."

"Well -" He began, but was instantly interrupeted by a chortling Ruby.

"No, I mean it. With you knocked out, I won't have to listen to your whiny voice." She returned his earlier sarcasm and he stopped short. Of course Ruby had to have the last word...

"Anyways," He started again, his eyes brightening again, his mind recovering quickly from her sarcastic comment. "Uh, was Jaden your first ever pokemon?" He asked.

"Actually, yes. I'd never had one before Jaden. Kinda far-fetched right?" She laughed quietly and Chili joined in, his voice equally reserved as hers.

"Kind of, but y'know, I believe it. It just seems most rational. I mean, I've never seen someone quite as attached to a Snivy as you are." Chili reasoned and Ruby nodded, his theory making perfect sense to her.

"What about childhood friends?" He asked and he watched Ruby smile immediately.

"Heh, back when the world wasn't a big pile of crap, I had one best friend. A boy, midst you, but he was still my best friend. Ever." She began, taking a second to remember before she continued with a sure nod. "His name was Jake. Little guy, black hair, the strangest eyes you'd ever seen, a kind of cute shade of green, but it was not quite green. No one could ever put him into a certain category except his own and that's what drew me to him. He was different and I tend to go for the weird people." She admitted truthfully with a grin.

"Figures." Chili said simply, nodding once to prove his point. Ruby rolled her eyes patted him lightly on the chest as a warning. Chili raised an eyebrow, but fell normal when he felt her eyes fixed on him. He blinked, feeling slightly uncomfortable; her gaze was powerful. Moving and completely unavoidable.

"Anyways, Jake was my best friend..." She started again.

**X x**

_"Come on Ruby! Come on out!" A voice shouted and I knew exactly who it was. It was the weird boy from my school, but that doesn't bother me; I've always liked the weird ones. It makes me seem a little more normal than I actually am!_

_"I'm coming Jake!" I yelled to him from my bedroom window. I put my comic book on my little desk, kicking my mums slippers out of my way and under my bed - God knows where they came from - and opened my bedroom door. I could hear mom crying. Again._

_I decided not to bother her as I took the backdoor and jumped the fence entirely, despite it being rather tall. I landed on my feet, but I stumbled and fell on my face; not the most graceful thing I had ever done. I cut my knee briefly, but it was nothing serious. Nothing a plaster wouldn't solve!_

_I love plasters; they remind me of what mom used to do before she got upset. I'm sure it's got something to do with dad, but he hasn't been around for ages, so why would she start now?_

_"There you are, you silly girl!" Jake teased me and I got up from the floor and dusted myself off._

_"I'm not silly! I'm a whole seven years old!" I argued, sticking my tounge out cleverly at him. He blinked, clearly having nothign to say afterall._

_"Whatever you say Ruby. He wanna play pirates?" The little boy in front of me grinned, begining to get really giddy on the spot. See, this kid loves pirates and he we would always play it, but I didn't mind because when I was the captain (he was too shy to try and do something bigger than cabin boy!), I got to make people walk the plank and I got to find lots of treassure to and direct the ship. I even had my own parrot, though it was just a toy. (Obviously!)_

_"Alright! I'll go and get my wooden board. Wait here while I go and get the plank!" He called excietedly, already running in the direction of his house._

_I waited patiently..._

_**X x**_

"And that's basically how it began." She smiled, remembering the memory clearly within her tired mind.

"Wow, I'm just shocked that you remember that much!" Chili exclaimed, though it was quiet and strained. "So, wanna continue with your story?" Chili enquired with a hopeful face though he knew that as soon as Ruby frowned and shook her head when she had stopped where she had, it was over. Without question.

"Nah, I'd rather not. Basically, he just never came back for me. I waited for hours for him. I thought, because I was little, he'd just been caught up in tidying his room or doing a job for his mom or even having trouble finding the plank. It never occured to me that his mom had fallen down the stairs and he had gone to the hospital along with her. Unfortunately, his mom died and he was put into an orphanage across the border. Somewhere in Unova, which is where we are now. Where the orphanage is, I don't know, but..." She explained, suddenly deciding that she had said enough and that she didn't want to explain herself anymore. And Chili understood; who wanted to sleep on such a deep memory afterall?

"Hey, I get it." He eased gently whilst rubbing her upper arm tenderly and she smiled a small, warm smile. She laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes, making Chili do a double take between her and the door.

"Wait... You're staying in here?" He enquired quizzically, raising an eyebrow at her and she did nothing more than hum lowly in her throat, nodding briefly.

"Hmm..."

"Well, ok then." He grinned, weaving the duvet from underneath her and pulling it over her, getting under it himself and then exhaling deeply. Clasping his hands together, he rested them on his stomach and then closed his heavy eyes. What a long conversation! Even though it hadn't seemd like it, two hours had passed as he glanced at the smallw atch hanging from his bedside latch. He sighed once more and then felt sleep begin to come over.

Suddenly, he felt something around his stomach and he instantly opene dhis eyes, startled. Then, relaxing, he was just plain curious; Ruby's arm appeared to have found it's way there. Should he wake her? No, she seemed so peaceful...

"I'm awake y'know." She mummured lightly, feeling his eyes on her. He immediately pulled his eyes away from her and smield instead, reaching a careful arm underneath her waist and around, his hand coming to rest on her stomach. They both exhaled together and looked at each other through half lidded eyes, before nodding and closing their eyes fully, moving slightly closer to feel the warmth from each other.

Youth sure was tiring...

**X x**

**DONE! :D :D :D :D**

**So, tell em what you think and as you know, my keyboard hates me so... But I have checked it through, the same as I always do! Twice! :)**

**So:**

**Review? :3**

**Thanks for any support! :)**

**~Jess~**


	3. Underwater Tales

**Hey guys. It's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that!**

**So, here I am with chappie three of "A Centuries Worth of Memories"! :D I hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Reviews make me happy! Please, gimme, gimme! ;D**

**Thanks for any and all support!~**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter Three: Fantasy - "There are two types of story-tellers: The ones who tell the story in lots of detail and constantly describe everything. Then, there's the kind in which use hardly any words, and the story flows simply, as if they've used every word in the dictionary..."**

**X x**

Cress was frowning. Again. Why, you ask? Because those two wouldn't shut up! All they did was argue and yet, half of the time, they would be best friends - well, they would back each other up and fight for each other. It just didn't make any sense to him!

They stalked into the room, screaming and shouting.

"If I can do this," Ruby yelled, whilst pulling a table-cloth from a nearby table, leaving Cress to gawk cluelessly. He'd _just _that second, set that straight... ",to a table-cloth, then imagine what I can do to you, _Doof_." She spat his pet-name like poison on the tip of her tounge. As if she was disgusted by the thought of saying such dirt.

"Oh, I'm _shaking_." He sarcastically retorted, angry and loudly, even quivering his legs to add effect, an uninterested look on his face as he mocked her. She gritted her teeth and shook with anger, watching him with dark eyes.

"You _should _be." She growled, poking him hard in the chest. He immediately recoiled, did a double take between his slightly ruffled suit, before he tilted his head on a slight angle, scowling at her.

"You _didn't_..." He warned, narrowing his eyes at her as he took a small step forwards, but only with one leg, so it looked like he was kind of leaning in towards her. The awkward position of hovering over her, yet he was still on his own feet. However, unphased, she narrowed her eyes in return, the brilliant blue swimming with anger, and also something unrecognizable.

So, was it strange that Cress noticed it straight away?

Cress smirked, knowing full well what was going on. What he could see, was definitely a suprise, but yet, he had always sort of expected it from such a harsh relationship. Not that they were together, now _that _would just be sick... Wouldn't it?

There was definitely some sort of... _Excitement _ flashing undeniabley bright in those usually unreadable eyes of hers, and Cress grinned, unable to hold it back. Then, shaking his head, he wandered towards the pair, posture erect and his hands curled into uncharacteristic fists.

"But I did." Ruby retorted for about the seventh time since their petty arguement had even begun.

"I don't know how you even _dare_." Chili growled, taking another step towards her, his eyes still dangerous slits as he advanced towards her.

"Oh believe it, waiter-boy." She replied, shrugging nonchalently whilst insulting him meekly. Seems the thrill had vanished - or at least sub-sided for a little while. Which gave Cress a little release at least!

"Waiter boy? Oh that's it, I'm gonna -" Chili started, reaching for her, hands ready, but was suddenly squeezed on the shoulder by Cress, making him shudder under his hard touch. Cress stood there, one hand on Chili's shoulder as he pressed his pressure point, a smug smirk on his face whilst Chili writhed from underneath his callous fingertips. "-Hug you now." He stated, quickly changing his sentence to one that would suit Cress just fine.

"That's what I thought you were going to say. Now, make it up to her." He ordered, removing his fingers and crossing his arms over his chest, that ever confident smirk still printed firmly across his face.

"Right." Chili grumbled, pulling her into a short, weak cuddle. Ruby made a face, trying to pull away from him but Cress walked around the pair and shoved her gently into Chili, which made her grip onto his vest for support and to stop her from falling onto her face.

"See, how hard was that?" Cress questioned with an innocent shrug of his thin arms. The pair of the red-heads nodded with false smiles.

"I'm gonna kill you..." Ruby murmured dangerously, still holding him close to her. She couldn't shake his intoxicating scent.

"Wasn't my fault." Chili seethed, still gripping her tightly. Cilan and Iris suddenly wandered into the room, arm in arm, grinning madly and laughing amongst each other, Cilan fiddling with her bright violet pigtails and her chuckling in response. Then catching the reds, they glanced at each other uncertainly and then smiled slyly.

"So, what did we miss?" Iris piped up and both of the reds looked across to the dark skinned female and then glanced at each other with innocent eyes. Then, realising that everyone was staring at them, they glared once more.

The pair let go by shoving each other away, though Chili's was less powerful; he wouldn't want to be harming a lady, no less. Even if she was stroppy, hormonal and sometimes unbelievabley rude, he was in position to deny her her rights, even when she treated him like she he knew that she had her reasons... (Refer to chappie seven!)

"Nothing." Ruby snarled, crossing her arms over her chest and turning the opposite way from the group of judgemental eyes gazing at her skeptically. Apart from Chili's; he was simply clueless as he stared at the ceiling, apparently disinterested.

"Oh sure. Denial's quite cute on you Ruby." Iris commented craftily, raising her eyebrows high. Ruby blushed slightly, but then organised herself and twirled around, more graceful than she had intended to be. "And a cute little spin to accompany it? Oh wow, you really thought this look through!" Iris teased, pulling at her own clothes subconciously. Ruby simply twitched as if the idea was ludicrous.

"Shut it." She stated angrily.

"Alright alright. Geez, you'd think she'd take a compliment." Iris shrugged, whispering the last part to Cilan and he shrugged in response.

"Well, this _is _Ruby we're talking about here Iris. Her flavour isn't exactly what anyone could call, predictable..." He whispered back and she grinned, nodding in agreement. All the while, Chili had stayed extremely quiet as the group made idle conversation.

"Hey, how about we play a game?" Iris suddenly propsed and Cress glanced at her, interested, and a sneaky plan already formulating in his mind, even though he didn't know what was going to be said. He'd work something out.

"What kind of game?" Cress asked curiously, folding his hands behind his back formally.

"A word game. Basically, one person starts with a sentence and the others must all add a sentence to the end of the other persons sentence. It's quite simple once you understand it." She explained, a friendly smile on her face.

"I suppose so..." Cress mused, looking out of the window, thinking hard.

"So, yes?" Iris quizzed, practically bouncing on her feet.

"Whatever." Ruby remarked, sitting on the floor and Chili following shortly after her, patting a space for Cress to sit down too.

"I'll just listen." He stated, straightning himself out as he sat cross legged beside his red-haired brother. Ruby shrugged and Chili gave him a small smile. Iris and Cilan followed suit shortly after, Iris grinning from ear to ear whilst Cilan simply looked interested. The pair of red-heads had won this round seen as though Cress' inspirational ideas had come to a standstill...

"Alright, I'll start." Iris began, clapping her hands together in anticipation. "Oh, and make it as weird and wonderful as you possibly can!" She added, before she gained an inquisitive face.

"No, no! _I'll _start," Ruby interrupted, shaking her head briefly, her red hair bouncing slightly. "Once upon a time, there was a turtle and he had _no friends_." She said, glancing at Chili as the words slipped from her mouth and he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, obviously insulted.

"A turtle? Really, that's what you're going with?" Chili questioned, eyebrows raised in disbelief as he peered at Ruby with venom.

"Sure am. Now add the damn line." She seethed, shoving a hand in his face, gesturing to him that she wanted to speak with him no more. He sat up straight, edging towards his brother slightly.

"_Right_. The turtle had no friends because this big _bully _kept scaring all the willing people," Chili returned, peering up at Ruby when he said the word "bully" and Ruby shrugged, not the least bit bothered by what Chili had said. Well, on the outside she didn't care, but on the inside, every little word stung. Even the words that came out of her mouth as she insulted him endlessly. "Which was a lot by the way." He suddenly added for self reference. Sensing the tension, Iris stopped glancing between the two and instead forumlated another line.

"However, this bully, which was a sea-horse, was only picking on the turtle because it couldn't possibly say what it wanted to say. One day..." Iris offered the opening to Cilan and he nodded, catching onto her secret plan just by looking her int he eyes for a split second.

"... The sea-horse was swimming, minding it's own business, when it saw the turtle. He looked-" Cilan carried on, gesturing for Ruby to carry on with a jokey roll of his shoulder. She smiled briefly, before she swiftly carried on.

"Sad and pathetic all by his onesies. So the sea-horse - y'know what, it suddenly discovered it was a female 'cause I'm sick of calling her an "it" - , feeling extremely helpful, swam towards the lonely turtle and..." She stated, crazy hand gestures describing her words as she told the vague story. Chili couldn't help but smile, though she was insulting him endlessly. He took note of his slight increase in heartbeat and for some odd reason, began to drum his foot against the floor to the rhythm of it. He then decided to continue.

"...Then decided to swim back, for she was simply too _arrogant _to even try and be nice to anybody. She saw it as a waste of time because-"

"She was secretly in love with the turtle! But anyways, -"

"What?" Chili and Ruby both exclaimed at the same time, arms outstretched in emotional grievence.

"Shh, my story! Anyways, before they could realise it, there was this diver, and he was swimming straight for the pair of them. The sea-horse, being incredibely brave..." Iris suggested, pointing towards Cilan.

"Swam super quickly towards the turtle and pushed him out of the way. She got caught, but the turtle felt -"

"Shocked... No really, turtle wasn't execting that." Chili commented, tilting his head slightly in confusion as he stared at the two opposite him, hand in hand, hoping for some answers.

"Just add a line." said Ruby, no longer sounding angry at him. Instead, she seemed... Pushy. Maybe eager for the story to continue.

"Right, uh... Shocked. Turtle felt shocked because he hadn't expecting sea-horse to do something so... _Nice_." He breathed, looking down at the floor comically. "Turtle knew he had to return the favour so he-"

"Swam back to his reef at the speed of light, grabbed a plastic bag that was there for God knows whatever reason, swam to the surface, skilfully jumped inside of it when there was enough water trapped in it and hitched a ride in a passing helicopter!" Ruby dragged the story out, explaining every little thing, a brilliantly radiant smile gracing her face as she told them the tale with excitement. Everyone chuckled at her eccentric idea. Even Chili couldn't resist a good chortle!

"Sea-Horse was scared in the container that she had been placed in, but she had a funny feeling that she would be rescued. She just didn't know who by. Back in the helipcopter, even though the pilot didn't speak "turtle", he knew that the brave little thing was on it's way to save the day, however that may be. The turtle directed him in the vague direction of a boat with his fins and the pilot, suprisingly, followed his every instruction perfectly." Iris added onto the riveting tale, her expression matching Ruby's as she explained everything in ecstacy, even bouncing on the spot a couple of times. A careful hand being placed on her shoulder reminded her of where she was and she stopped still, eyes still bright as she finished her sentence, out of breath. Cilan chuckled, patting her shoulder before he let go again, his hand going back to his lap.

"Turtle directed the pilot, as we all know, until they were just over the boat. Turtle nudged with his head for him to go a bit further so that they were ahead of the small boat. Then, nodding his head briefly, he instucted the man, politely by all means, to carefully strap a parachute onto the bag, being careful to keep the spiky bits out of the way of the water filled bag." Cilan added, smiling calmy, though anyone who knew him knew that he was beyond excited; this story was getting good! Ruby nodded, glad that it was her turn again and she took her chance to speak by the arm and guided it up the pathway of her throat,allowing the inspiration to flow freely from her mouth. Like rabid children running wild in a supermarket, the words stopped for nothing.

"Once Turtle was ready, he was dropped, upon instruction of his tiny fins, and he landed with a splash on the boat. To avoid getting caught, he had to roll the bag out of sight and watch carefully. He caught sight of Sea-Horse and waved a small, reassuring flipper at her. She cautiously waved her tail so that only he could see, because she didn't want her rescuer to be seen and discovered. Turtle..."

"Knew it was a long shot, but he was prepared to save her life for his, for she had done the same for him. Still slightly skeptical, he rolled his way over to the bottom of the steering wheel and got a good view of the horn and other components. Having no plan at all, he realised that he would have to wing it, but that was fine with him. Afterall, Sea-Horse had done that when she had so selflessly saved him. So notcied a lone spring at the bottom of the spring and..." Chili interrupted Iris' turn, ignoring her protests and turning to Ruby instead, red eyes sparkling in the dim light of the half-lit restauraunt.

"...Realised that he would have to make a very big choice. He undid the top of the bag, being careful to keep it upright so that the water didn't spill out and reached a careful fin out towards the screw and picked it up, being sure to bring it cautiously back into the bag for fear of popping it. Then, aiming it upwards, he squinted his eyes int he sunlight and tried to aim it straight. He would have to throw it pretty hard for it to even reach the steering wheel, nevermind make the boat suddenly change course." The female red-haired girl added jubilantly, turning towards Chili with arms in lap and legs crossed, matching his position almost impeccabley.

"...Suddenly, a stork came out of nowhere and swooped towards him. Terrifyed, Turtle shielded his head with his tiny fins and curled up into a defensive little ball, his shell upright and his limbs tucked in. A knock on his shell startled him and he jumped from his position, sprawling out in the water of his bag." Chili explained and Iris was now looking angry. About to interrupt the the two reds, she opened her mouth, but was silenced by Cilan, his finger flying in front of her lips and silencing her. She complied meekly when she saw his beautiful smile as he watched the oblivious duo carefully, completely transifxed by their words. She sighed, and then gained a small smile, listening along with her boyfriend as she took his hand gently.

"But the stork was not there to harm him. He was there to help him and he did so by smiling a crooked smile and gently took the screw from him, flying upon the wheel. It was a wonder the humans who were driving the boat hadn't even noticed yet!" He finished, arms out wide whilst Ruby giggled quietly. The two, by anyone's point of view, were in a world of their own; a world in which they had alot of catching up to do seen as though their daily arguements hadn't been so innocent these past couple of weeks. A world in which needed to be visited a little more. _Their _little world. _Their _fantasy, and _their _rules.

"Yes, yes! The stork pecked the wheel a little, the screw helping him as it made a tiny hole. Grinning, the bird stood up to full height and then performed a corkscrew, knowcking it clean off! With the drivers distracted, stork grabbed Sea-Horse from her prison like bucket and then pushed Turtle back in the water to avoid being seen. Then, he did the same with Sea-Horse and flew away. And that's the end, 'cause I'm real tired now." Ruby finished with a satisfyed nod, before begining to arrange herself messily on the floor.

"What? No! We can't stop no-!" Chili started, but Ruby beat him to it.

"End. Now. Sleep. Must... Too tired." She "elaborated" oh-so clearly.

Chili huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Everything tires you out Ruby! It's a wonder you have the energy to pick on me all the time."

"Oh, so you're trying to say that I'm lazy?" She demanded, sitting bolt upright and getting close to his face. He grinned bashfully, pulling a defensive gesture with his hands which were waving in front of his chest protectively.

"No ,no..." He began.

"Yes, yes!" She cried. Then she flicked him in the forehead, scoffed and re-arranged herself on the floor, pulling her knee's to her chest to warm herself, Chili watching baffled all the time.

"Ruby, you can't just nap in the middle of the floor." The red-headed male reasoned, standing up and offering her a hand. His head still had a tingley feeling from where she had flicked him mercilessly.

"Can too. Who's going to tell me otherwise?" She voiced, kicking hid hand lightly with the edge of her shoe. He ignored it, peering at Cress worriedly; he was frowning as usual.

"I am." He said, narrowing his eyes at her. Apparently he wasn't too fond of Ruby...

"Ok, ok, geez, don't eat me!" She exclaimed whilst standing up hurriedly. Then she stuck her tounge out at him and then dusted herself off, sitting on a nearby chair.

"You know, a chair is no better." Cress stated nonchalently, whilst inspecting the floor boredly. Ruby loked up at him and then rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sat down now." She responded flatly, tracing circles on the table that was coated with a flouncy white table-cloth.

"Ruby, just do as he says." Chili sighed, gripping the back of her chair between his pale fingertips. It was Ruby's turn to look bored as she glanced up at Chili with total apathy.

"Too comfy now." She responded, glaring slightly. He exhaled, closing his eyes in frustration; she was so difficult to work with! Exasperated, he glared back at her and everyone back off, watching the scene unfold cautiously.

"Fine." He breathed dangerously, opening his eyes. What he did suprised everyone and left Iris with her hands over her mouth, trying her best not to squeal! (Someone's a secret Strawberryshipper...)

He went around the the front of the chair, tipped it back ever so lightly and ever so slightly, and then wound his arm underneath her knee's and then one behind her back, scooping her up effortlessly.

"What are you doing? Let go!" She yelled, wriggling in his tight grip. Prepared for this, Chili only smirked. Then turning back towards the group of gawking waiters and the one wild child, he nodded in recognistion.

"Back in a few." He stated simply, before he turned on his heel, walking quickly away to the stairs, Ruby whacking his chest all the way. Once or twice, he found himself losing grip on her, but he quickly organised himself and repositioned her, keeping a tight grip on her at all times. She eventually gave up as he skilfully kicked the door open and started bounding up the stairs. She could hear the laughter from downstairs and blushed, suddenly feeling hot and tingley.

Noticing, Chili grinned and said: "Yeah, I have that effect on people."

"Not you, Doof!" She called, trying to hide her face with her hands though they were trapped by her sides thanks to her awkward writhing around and she groaned, trying her best to free her arms, but Chili was too strong for her. And she hated it!

"Sure, whatever you say..." He breathed, coming to the landing and making his way down the hallway, passing multiple doors until he reached his and placed her unexpectedly on her feet for a brief second whilst he opened the door, before he picked her up again, before she could even understand what was going on. He edged his way in, spun around expertedly, placed her down neatly on her feet again and shut the door hurriedly.

"Chili... Did I mention I'm gonna hurt you?" She growled, clenching her fists angrily.

"On numerous occasions." He replied, pulling the covers back and motioning to her to get in.

"Eww no. You sleep there. No way!" She protested and he roleld his eyes, sighing loudly, before he picked her up once more, but only by the waist and practically dumped her on it, forcing the covers over her before she could protest. Screaming curses at the top of her lungs, Ruby threw the covers back like a stroppy child and Chili, despite himself, was chuckling in amusement, watching her display silently. Getting to his knee's and kneeling next to her, he propped his head up with his elbow and simply grinned, waiting for her to question him. She gradually calmed down, breathing heavily and then noticed him and gave him a funny look.

"Ruby. You've slept there before. Why not now?" He asked innocently, watching her closely. She turned her head away from him ignorantly and made a "Hmph!" noise. He laughed lowly, before he tugged her hair gently which caused her to look at him, annoyed.

"What?" She exclaimed, arms gripping the covers close to her as she felt her face heat up again, though the blush hadn't arrived yet.

"-With me in there." He murmured, fiddling with a strand of red and she did nothing to stop him, thinking hard about it.

"Fine. Y'know what, I don't even care." She shrugged, grabbing her hair from him and lying down, rolling onto her side so that she facing away from him. Chili blinked for a second, before he smiled, his expression slightly dreamy.

"Well, then goodnight." He whispered, patting her head gently. Suprisingly, she lifted her head under his touch, allowing his fingers to linger there for longer. He took his chances and brushed his stiff fingers through her hair; she tensed, but decided to leave it be. Chili smiled gently and edged away, starting towards the door.

"...Night Doof." He heard in a sleepy voice and he grinned.

"Mhmm." He trailed, going out of the door and running down the hallway as quietly as he could manage.

And back in her favourite Turtle's bed, Sea-Horse was content...

**X x**

**Wow, long! X.X *Dies***

**Yayz! Yayz for crappy chappies and unrelated garbage! Hahahaha, but please, still, review!**

**Reviews make me grin a Chili-like grin! :D**

**Thanks for any and all support! ;)**

**~Jess~**


	4. Just a Rivalry?

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;D**

**So anwyays, here I amw ith chapter four to "A Centuries Worth of Memories" and I just have to say that I'm so sorry for the wait! I've been working on this other REALLY long one-shot, regarding an alphabet fic for these two so I've been putting most of my energy into that.**

**Just to let you know, this is poetry because I've found a sudden strength in this particular style of writing, so bear with me!**

**Note: This chappie will probably be alot shorter than the others because it is a poem type piece. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it! :D**

**Reviews make me happy! :)**

**Thanks for any and all support! :D**

**~Jess~**

**Chapter Four - Rivalry - "Sometimes the strongest of feelings are shown through the things you try to hide. Besides, isn't that all rivalry is: A way to disguise a potentially beautiful relationship?"**

**X x**

Where to begin with this beautiful mess?

She and he were never meant to even meet, yet fate so cleverly decided to defy the rules once more.

She shouldn't feel anything for him; he shouldn't feel anything for her.

But who's to say except from their own biased conscience's?

She may tease; she may ridicule,

but on the inside, deep within her expressive body, she holds a generous amount of compassion.

Foreshadowed by her talent for acting and her false smirk that accompanies her wherever she goes.

Her emotions, false on the outside as she grins and lashes out once more with words as untrue and cruel as insincerity, ignoring his protests.

But she hears him

He may take the brunt of it; he may allow her her time so selflessly,

but on the inside, he's not that stupid.

However, it does his heart and mind alike, good to see her so interested in him; it's what he finds himself living for,

though there's so much more that the world has to offer.

But he doesn't want any of that.

He wants her.

He wants her to realise that the mask she hides behind is not needed, for he is not one for first impressions or false intentions.

If only she'd realise; it's make things so muuch easier for him.

But he takes her vicious behaviour right off the bat, because he knows that he couldn't possibly live without it, as sadistic as it sounded.

It sickened her that she was so dependent on his reaction;

she'd always been so independent before now. What had happened?

But she finds herself crawling back for more, feeding from his reaction that he so effortlessly gave to her.

Her heart beats strong, like the racing wind in a darkened night; truly unrecognizable as she proceeds with her natural mockery.

She just can't resist.

But their enemy-ship is ruining things: They realise there's a fine line between being rivals and lovers and they take cautions as not to cross it.

It'd be too much trouble... Wouldn't it?

They couldn't possibly try to get along.

It's be too abnormal to even imgine without their constant bickering.

The silence of the four walls that surround her bedroom so loyally only fuel her desire to fill the bleak outlook of the emptiness.

With noise. Something that would chase away the baddness and replace itself with an indecipherable lull; her racing heartbeat.

He knows about her lack of interest for other people's feelings, yet she feels so strongly about the things that strike her as worth it.

And apparently, regarding her behaviour towards him, he was worth it.

He hoped, he prayed, he wished with all of his heart,

but at the end of the deduction, it was her predicament to make and what should she choose, it would not be based on what he wanted, he knew that much.

But he still contained his doubts within a tight little bottle, laying silently in the pit of his stomach, forever to be forgotton.

He couldn't face her. Not yet

Not now...

But she'd have to some day; she'd have to admit that there was something there.

It was simply too much to ask of him to keep up his side of their constant game.

They both knew the rules, yet neither were interested in playing fairly:

It was all about power, control and that alone, made them passionate.

Passionate about each other.

Should she feel this way about him?

Maybe...

Should he trust her with his true feelings? Beyond than the masked boundaries of their pointless rival status; the term even tired him as he knew it wasn't true.

Possibly...

Would they ever admit that they had feelings for each other that didn't exist within the self assured world of enemies?

Probably not.

But _did _they have feelings that didn't exist within the self assured world of enemies?

_Definitely_...

**X x**

**Done! :D Hopefully you gys like it!**

**I know that it's kinda cruddy, but I felt bad about not updating for ages so I updated with poetry! Trust me, my hand written one was much better! xD**

**Anwyays, reviews please! **

**Oh, and before I forget, I have an idea - well, two actually! - for TWO new chappie Strawberryshipping stories! YAYZ!**

**Handcuffed**

**And**

**Of Whites and Grays...**

**Review on which one you're interested in or both if you like! Though despite what feedback I get, I'll probably start "Handcuffed" first, sicne I'm aiming for the other one to be a long, deep one regarding strong themes and awesome fighting and everything like that! So stay tuned! :D**

**~Jess~**


	5. Classroom Capers

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that!**

**So, the next chappie for "A Centuries Worth of Memories" is up and running! :D**

**The theme is "Feel" and this is just a fun little piece of writing that I may or may not turn into a huge chapter story once I am through with both "Handcuffed" and "The Locket". Everyone loves school-based fics right? Well, prepare yourself for the weirdest one of all! No, not really, this was just be a little tester to see if I can write for it. :)7**

**I'll say it one more time! This is not part of Ruby's persona; I'm just trying something out and for the plot that I have in mind for this story to work, she needs to be almost unrealistically smart so... Yeah, just give it a chance! ^-^**

**Say, if you have time, check out "Handcuffed"! It'll totally be worth your time! :D**

**Review please! :D**

**Thanks for any and all support! Go Strawberryshipping! :)**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter Five : Feel - "Think in the context of a metaphor. Without feelings, a person would be like an acoustic guitar; hollow and undefined, but when the correct person is willing to learn how to play, they find that their strings are actually more musical than they thought...**

**X x**

"So Ruby, what is the answer?" Chili grinned, leaning on her desk with firm hands, feet crossed as he stared at her expectantly.

"Thirty three..." She responded boredly, not even looking at the problem on the board as she fiddled with her bag, trying to occupy herself. Chili blinked, twitching.

"Wait, you're saying that you can do problems with such complexity by ear?" He demanded, completely taken aback. Her original teacher hadn't been kidding when she had so callously begged him for his services; he was a busy tutor afterall. One of the smartest kids in his year (which was top year), though out on the street, you wouldn't have thought so, with his unruly hair and his loud persona. Suprising how quickly people judge, even when they have no evidence about the person they are judging whatsoever. He wasn't a professional teacher, just a regular student, though he was good enough to be one and so they gave him the job without a second thought. Because of his intellectual mind, they gave him the smartest kids that they could find and sent them straight to him so that he could find a weakeness. And Ruby was the same, though from maths to physics, and english to history, he couldn't record a single wrong answer, if only a brief hesitation beforehand. It was abnormal! Completely and utterly weird!

"I suppose. That's the answer isn't it?" She quizzed, looking up at him, reluctantly taking her eyes away from the chemisty book. It was strange; how could one person be so clever and yet, so ignorant at the same time. Usually, it was one or the other and when it came to it, most people went with the latter for it was easier to fit in with the "in crowd" if you did so. A little cheek in school goes a long way apparently, but in the long rude, it's just unnecessary and a complete waste of time. And she knew that, and so did he.

"...Yes. It is." Chili replied, scratching his neck bashfully. "How do you do it?" He suddenly questioned, feeling instantly intrigued. How would things work in her mind if she could work problems out that were that hard so impossibley fast?

"...What are you asking?" Ruby questioned, seeming genuinely confused as she peered up at him with the same cold, sharp eyes. Calculations never ceased as she judged and sorted people out into personal categories, nothing but her own conscience to tell her she was wrong or right.

"I'm asking how you do such hard topics with only listening to the question. Ruby, I put a book in front of you and you didn't pick it up once to follow the text whilst I read it to you! I don't understand it! Please, enlighten me."

"Same as everyone else does, stupid. Listen to the question. Think about the question. _Answer _the damn question." She replied stoically. Frustrated with the lack of detail, Chili placed a hand to his forehead and thought hard for a moment.

He was so used to the insults by now that he didn't even scold her about them anymore, though he should have done. Every single time, and yet he found it strange if she wasn't to use one. Besides, it made a refreshing change from her more than average way of communicating; big words and little thought, though he rather enjoyed her ditzy moments too; there just weren't all that many of them. With her friends, she was a normal teen-ager - he'd seen as she walked home with Iris and the new school kid, Eva - but in school, it was as if she transformed. It was like magic; completely unexplainable, no matter how many perspectives he thought about it from. It always left his brain aching by the end of it!

What he also couldn't deny was a hint of attraction but it seemed she was too busy with advanced, state of the art circuits and such to even look at him. In fact, the only times they really even talked, was in the hour that he had with her every day, though the teachers were thinking about adding more time to it as she was undeniabley difficult to keep under control, seen as though her boredom would always get to her and she would become disruptive and rowdy. She even did that in their time together:

_"Why won't you just do the assignment?" Chili frowned, pushing the paper that she had knocked off the desk mutilple times back in front of her and she only sneered at it, pushing it away once more._

_"Maybe I'm just sick of fricking algebra!" She retorted, growling as she ripped the sheet of paper in pure aggitation. Chili, left shocked and unprepared simply stared ahead. He would have to improvise from here as he had no lesson plan for her. The teacher had already give her the work; Chili was just there to take her out of the lesson and make it more bearable for the staff!_

_"Why? Why do I even have to come here anyways? I didn't ask to spend time with some- some... Doofus!" She cried and Chili smiled a small smile. Not because she was upset, but because he had noticed something rather important, and that important thing was that she became more expressive when she had something to yell about. The only real time that she showed true emotion, and not just the calculating smirk that came with her wherever she went: A real smile, or a real frown and in that second, he knew what he had to do._

_"Alright Ruby. Insult me. You said so yourself earlier, it helps you express what you feel properly. I'm a teacher and I'm here to help. So do it." He smiled at her, but all he received was the same stare, emotionless and cool, when she settled her gaze on him once more._

_"You wish you were a teacher, Doofy..." She spat at him, shrugging nonchalently and he twitched. She always seemed to get him._

_Even when he asked for it..._

And not much had changed as she sauntered into his private little classroom, frowning slightly as she sat boredly at the singular little desk. Chili, breathing in and collecting his patience, smiled a strained smile and clapped his hands together, gaining her attention with a quick flash of the eyes.

"I mean, what is it? What clicks in your mind? Is it that you enjoy learning?" He asked, feeling rather dense. That was possibley the lamest excuse he had ever come up with in his life and yet, it seemed to be the only logical conclusion that he could think of. To have such a passion for the individual subjects was like having a liking for every single animal to ever walk the earth; unreasonabley difficult to grasp and just completely unbelievable altogether, yet she performed it without a care in the world.

"Heck no. There's nothing to learn." She frowned and Chili watched closely, taking in everything that he saw.

"But you had to get that knowledge from somewhere, right?" He quizzed, pacing around her table with a slow, steady walk, his mind working fast as he thought the situation through.

"Can I trust you with a secret?" Ruby suddenly quizzed and Chili found his attention caught against his better judgement. No, in fact, his attention wasn't just caught; it was utterly and totally transfixed. She was going to tell him a secret. And what secret was she about to tell?

Chili nodded, perching himself on the very edge of her desk and eying her patiently. "Sure thing." He smiled, urging her with friendly vibes.

"...Well, the thing is..." She began, choosing her words carefully, and Chili placed a careful hand on her shoulder, only for her to look up at him, eyebrow raised. He nodded at her, firmly yet reassuringly and she smiled a meek smile.

"Go on." He breathed, listening intently.

"...Is that, I've always just... Known." She replied blankly and Chili blinked. "I mean, let me explain, I- It-" She started again, but got flustered and just stopped talking altogether. This was a different side to her indeed and Chili found himself enjoying it. The emotion she truly had to show was quite exhilerating to him, for it had always been her personal secret; not for him to know, and yet, here was that shy little turn of the head that he was used to receiving from all the girls in school. Maybe hope for him wasn't completely gone yet...

"Hey, don't get wound up about it. Just... Think about what you want to say, and then say it." The red haired tutor smirked, unable to stop himself from chuckling as he stood, walked to the other side of the room, grabbed a chair and then walked back towards her. placing the chair down and seating himself with a casual cross of the legs. "Oh Ruby, before you start, can I ask you something?"

"It's not dumb is it?" She breathed, shuffling, seemingly uncomfortable about something.

"I don't think so. It's just, y'know how you told me that the only way you can convey what you feel into everyday life is to tease and insult people?" Chili began to ask and he gained a serious expression, gazing at her with a concentrated, sincere stare.

"...Yeah?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers as she glanced back at the book on the table. Stretching her arm to pick it up, Chili frowned and took her arm tenderly. She looked at him, questioning him silently, and he shook his head with a serious countenance.

"Please, listen to me." And Ruby found herself doing as she was told, as she put the book back down onto the desk and clasped her hands into her lap, giving him reluctant eye contact.

"Right." She commented, avoiding his eye as he levelled himself out, making sure to let her know that he was indeed, listening to her, only to watch her turn her head downwards so that she stared at her lap with a hard glare.

"...Ah, so, what about now? What are you feeling right now. At this exact second." Chili asked, leaning towards her slightly as he silently spectated her body language and expression. He wasn't suprised when he saw her shuffle and twitch, clearly uneasy about herself.

"...That's the thing." She whispered, blinking.

"Huh?" The tutor enquired, adjusting his school tie as he threw her an uncertain expression. Taking the hint, Ruby sighed and inhaled sharply.

"...I don't know how I feel about anything. I just do the hard things in life; I don't see any use for simplicity. The doctors, because my mom was concerned for a small period of time, said it would wear off and I'd be just like the others, but... It never happened. I'm still the same. In a way, I'm like a robot, I can't feel all that much, anything if you will." She finished, trying her best to clarify it for her trusty tutor, Chili listening all the while with an enthralled expression resting on his face as he did so.

Was this scenario even possible? Chili didn't now enough about said "disease" (though it wasn't a disease, merely a condition) to make a specific judgement; he just knew that he had to do something to show her that, though she may have difficulties, she could be just like everyone else, minus the super intelligence and the unnecessary sarcasm.

"Ruby, of course you can feel things. You're not different, simply gifted." Chili smiled, offering a hand. "Look, I'll show you!" He grinned and she peered at the hand curiously, looking at it with inexplicable curiosity, like she'd never seen one in her life.

"You're not gonna dance with me are you?" She suddenly voiced and Chili raised an eyebrow.

"No?" He asked, a small smile on his face. How stupidly endearing... Ditzy moment number one for today!

"...Just checking." She murmured, studying his fingers carefully through narrowed eyes.

"Take it!" He urged, beckoning her. She stubbornly turned her head and crossed her arms, making a snooty noise as she turned away from him. Blinking and the sighing, he wandered over to her and poked her on the shoulder. She shrugged out of his way and wandered off around a desk, only for him to follow her slowly, a knowing smirk printed on his face.

"Hey." She stopped, turning to find him on the other side of the desk, leaning against it casually. "Stop following me!"

"Nope." He grinned simply,w atching her reaction. As predicted, she flashed a snarl and growled low in her throat, walking briskly in the direction of his desk, Chili following her surely with a smug little smirk imprinted onto his face.

"Seriously now, that's irritating!" She cried, turning to face him and all he did was shrug.

"I know." He repsonded with a sly grin, cocking his eyebrows expertedly. Just like he would do for the girls back when he wandered downt he streets of Striaton. They all seemed to love it so...

"If you know, then stop doing it."Ruby growled, turning to face him, fists curled up.

"Don't want to. What're you gonna do about it, hmm?" He quizzed, leaning towards her with his upper half of his body, hands on his hips as she shook with frustration.

"What am I gonna do? _What am I gonna do?_ Oh I'll show you what I'm gonna do! C'mere!" She snapped, making a furious grab for him, only for him to dodge her easily. She stumbled, but managed to keep herself upright. She reache dout once more, blindly, and brushed his arm, only for him to pull away once more.

"Coward." She spat, spoting him from the other side of a a table.

"Chase me." He dared, grinning. "You catch me, you hit me." He smirked, throwing his school board pen to the floor and making her feel something deep inside of her. The way he did that simple action was... She couldn't place it; she couldn't link the feeling and the word together. She knew what she wanted to say, but when it would get close to leaving her mouth, she would forget again instantly. Why? _Why? _

"Is that a promise?" She smirked, raising both of her eyebrows as she placed her hands on her hips, ridding her person of stationary and electricals also, rolling her sleeve up to her elbows as she stared him down confidently. So, exhileration. She felt something other than the boredom of being in another class! And ti was wonderful Maybe by doing more with Doofus here, she would learn more. Heck, this is the most she'd ever learnt in one day so far!

"Shake on it?" He offered, stretching out his hand for her to take in a fair agreement. Spotting her chance, she feigned innocence and reached out, taking his hand slowly.

"Good! For a second there I - Woah!" Was all that left the confused teachers mouth as he was dragged over the table and left in a pile on the floor by Ruby's feet. She smiled and got to her knee's, then pressed him silently on his mid-back.

"Tag..." She whispered. She felt fufilled. Triumphant even! This was all so new and exciting right now!

"Not fair." Chili groaned, clutching his arms.

"Stop being such a baby. Was stupid of you anyway." She frowned, flicking him on the head and he instantly recoiled with an "Ow!". He sat up and and smirked, rubbing his head nonchalently.

"Didn't hurt that much anyways..." He lied, still feeling sore in his stomach. For a girl, she wasn't half strong!

"Of course not." She chided sarcastically, crossing her arms and huffing, tired of their immature little game. However, she was feeling something else right now; like she was complete. Their game had in fact been the highlight of her day, but there was only four minutes and twenty eight seconds of class left by now...

Ruby frowned, unable to fight back a pang of saddness. Why was she suddenly feeling so strongly? And about Doof, no less! What was it about him that was different? He was simply her teacher and nothing more, though it _felt _like something more. Oh, it was just too much to cope with! She couldn't bear to think that, after just getting the hang of a few basic emoitions, she would leave back into the depressing walls of her maths room. But she had never been one to care before; to simply get through the day was enough for her and if she could do that, then she had succeeded.

"What're you thinking about?" Chili smiled politely, stood in front of her. She sighed and sat on a table, despite the hundreds of times Chili'd told her not to. He frowned, but said nothing, far beyond trying to get her to listen to him.

"Just... Things." She rbeathed, changing her mind on telling him at the last second. It should just wear off with time and so there was nothing to worry about. Afterall, he was nothing more than a petty teacher. Right?

Wrong.

She knew there was something more, though she'd never been brave enough to admit it to herself until now. What, however, was a different story.

"Really?" Chili questioned smugly, leaning on the table that she was sat on with his arms on either side of her legs. "What _things_?"

"Nothing for you." She responded instantly, uncooperatively.

"I'm your tutor. It's _all _for me to know." He whispered to her, nearing her face with a smirk. She however, stayed put, not knowing that the average person would have been either scared out of their minds, or infatuated to the fullest! She sat there blankly, not knowing what to feel. She knew that there was something; the strong beat of her heart, the spin of her mind and the warmth of his body. Most interesting...

"Do you know what? I think there's time for one more teaching before you have to leave." Said red-headed male murmured, catching her eye strongly.

"Hmm? What is it?" She quizzed, resisting the urge (although she wasn't sure why the urge was even there) to grab him and hold him, if only for her last minute there.

"I have one more for you. One more feeling." He remarked, touching her nose with his.

"...W-What's this?" She breathed, suddenly feeling light headed. "I feel all... Mushy. Can you stop?" Ruby asked, both unsure and naive.

"No, that's how you're supposed to feel." He smiled. "Will you allow me? Bear with me?"

"I suppose so... It's something new, isn't it?" The dark blue eyed female quizzed witha slightly rough voice.

"Oh trust me, it's more than new..." Chili grinned and then without further ado, pushed himself forwards and hesitantly pressed his mouth to hers in a gentle, delicate kiss. Nothing too invasive, but the way she reacted was most unexpected. She kissed him back immediately, as if she knew what to do by heart. Had she already had her first kiss? He hoped not. This was his first afterall...

Cautiously, he deepened it slightly and stepped right against the desk, placing careful hands on hers and she slowed, feeling briefly frightened. He eased her tenderly with a careful set of fingers being set on her face as he stroked her gently, urging her to continue and she carefully complied, sticking her tongue into his mouth quietly. His hand left her face and gripped her hand tightly as he sped up slowly, smiling against her mouth as she carelessly joined him.

This was beyond amazing to her. It was so obvious now; she could feel just about anything that she needed to! She could feel whatever she chose to open her heart and soul up to and this was definitely an enthralling discovery. Though she had not done it alone. Chili had been there to guide her every step of the way, even when she had been so rude to him and insulted his every sentence with an intelligent, yet uncalled for, remark of her own.

Coming away form her softly, he smiled briefly at her and then licked his lips mischieviously, raising his eyebrows at her. She blinked, touching her mouth gingerly with a shivering hand.

"W-What did I just do." Ruby mumbled, brushing her hand over her lips for the third time since she had kissed her tutor so stupidly. He smirked and chuckled.

"And that concludes today's lesson."

**X x**

**Done! :D**

**Like I said, this is in no way Ruby's personality in the average story, but if I was to write this whole story out, it would be how she was! Next update will probably be for either Handcuffed or The Locket, so stay tuned! :D**

**Thanks for everything everyone! :D**

**~Jess~**


	6. Mystical at it's Finest

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you guys probably already knew that! ;)**

**So here I am with chapter six of "A Centuries Worth of Memories". The Locket has been updated and Handcuffed has ALSO been updated! Updates are getting alot easier now that Friendly Memories is completed AND I have the two main updates out of the way! :)**

**Theme is "Mythical". :) Boy, I could have some fun with this one! ;D**

**Please review! They make me smile! :3**

**Thanks for any and all support! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Chapter six: Mythical - "Sometimes, if you look hard enough, you'll find that life isn't all that realistic in the first place. If you have some grip on at least one thing magical, you can turn absolutely anything into an adventure..."**

**X x**

"It's back again..." Ruby breathed, watching the scenary with cautious eyes. The fireflies were alight with fluttering wings and flickering bodies, glittering in the dark silence of the solitary forest. The trees whispered in the tranquility of the night and the lustrous face of the moon peered out curiously from behind the fore-shadowed forest.

"The storm of the fireflies?" Chili asked, a placid smile on his face as he watching the innocent insects flit about the sky. Ruby simply nodded in response and watched carefully, eyes sharp and intelligent.

"Heh, where do you think this forest gets it name from?" Ruby enquired sarcastically, raising an eyebrows at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what about the ledgendary dragon?" Chili quizzed once more and Ruby turned to him, hair flipping slightly in the minute breeze that had so kindly decided to accompany them along on their forbidden journey. The place where no one had dared to go, because of a magnificant beast, though what was a beast to everyone else, appeared to be just one more picture for the scrapbook to Ruby, as she had stated that she willingly put her life on the line to see it. Even if only once.

"I've heard rumours. I've heard it's something as rare as a Flygon." She replied, eying him carefully, a judgemental spark in her dark blue eyes. Chili smiled some, then faltered.

"Well, I've heard that it's a Salamence." Chili argued, crossing his arms firmly over his chest, huffing briefly.

"What idiot told you that?" Ruby scoffed, frowning disapprovingly.

"My brother?" He replied, as if it were the most obvious comment to be made on the face of this planet.

"Ah," She sighed, smirking that attractive (or so he thought) smirk. "Figures..."

"Heh, only you could make me smile by offending me and my family." He said, grinning hugely and his smile appeared to be contagious as she let on a small smile too, though she tried to keep it hidden with an uninterested kick of her foot.

"You can just call it a talent." She muttered, winking and clicking her tongue at him. He chuckled, catching her eye for a moment. The atmosphere was most pleasant, but what made it even better was the company of this undeniable Doofus. Oh yes, he was oblivious for sure, but she had to admit, even if only to herself, that she sort of liked him; he wasn't _that _bad, and he wasn't that bad-looking either. But it was his Doof-like tendancies that got to her. (even though she seemed to be the only one who noticed said stupidity)

"Will do." He replied, shovelling his hands into his pockets quietly. "But Ruby, is there any way of telling that the ledgendary dragon, is even a _dragon_?" He pressed, clearly not convinced. He had always had his doubts. Ever since the Striaton government had officially deemed the place too dangerous to explore, Ruby had been relentless. She tried every trick in the book, and even every trick in _her _book, and nothing worked. Truth be told, this was a lucky break too. She just happened to time the way she shoved Chili into a traffic cone precisely and now here they were, Chili with only a single scratch to the leg that he wasn't even bothered about. If he ever told her it hurt, he was a big liar!

"Nobody knows Doofy," She answered. "But either way, we have to find that antidote. Without it, Cress' and Satoka's case could get worse." Ruby murmured quietly.

"Gee, you're honestly worried aren't you?" Chili smiled gently at her, wrapping a careful arm around her shoulders and shaking her in good-nature. "Don't worry about it. We'll find the dragon scale. And when we do, we'll take it back, and heal those two from that fever. You said so yourself, a dragon scale is the quickest way to get rid of it." He smiled, staring at her intensely. She faltered, feeling a leap in her heart. She was sure that she... No, that was too much. To say that she loved him... Wasn't it?

"But, what if we don't?" Ruby frowned, shuffling closer to him and watching the fireflies.

"We will. I'll make sure of it. Satoka is your responsibilty, but you've gotta remember that Cress is my brother, so I'm just as worried as you are." He answered shortly after a small, pleasant silence. There was nothing he would have changed; except maybe those warm hands of hers could be somewhere else instead of by her sides...

"...I'm still not entirely convinced. Striaton sure is different to Snowpoint. Back there, finding these things was so much easier. They were on sale for God's sake!" Ruby commented, gazing at the floor. She stiffened when she felt a soft hand on her face, tender fingers caressing her cheek and jaw-line gently and she raised her eyes silently to find Chili smiling sadly at her. He then seemed to fall placid, dreamy even.

"It's much better when I can see your face." He stated absentmindedly, trailing his fingers down her neck, making her shiver. His touch was definitely something she felt safe with, unlike anything else. Not that anything else wasn't safe, just that she prefered not to risk it. It could, hypothetically, end in heartbreak or disaster and, although she was strong, she wasn't quite sure she could stand that coming from the one guy that she had ever fallen for. Yes, it was true; She had fallen. And not just fallen. She had fallen _hard_.

"Well, I-"

"You don't have to speak." Chili muttered, inching towards her and she mirrored him slowly, locking eyes with a passionate gaze.

"Maybe I want to." She argued meekly, touching his nose with hers and he closed his eyes softly, momentairaly.

"Maybe isn't good enough. You have to be sure in order to get what you want." The red-haired brother whispered, brushing her lips teasingly. She remained silent, not daring to start. She wanted this, or so she thought, but it wasn't set in her mind; she couldn't be entirely sure no matter how many angles she looked at it from. She wasn't even sure if she wanted a connection with him on that level, even though there as an undeniable spark between them.

"Doof, we don't have time for this. We have to get the antidote." She murmured, ignoring his hand resting on her back as he pulled her into his warmth, sharing it with her generously. She smiled gratefully, then remembered where she was and scowled a false scowl.

"You're right. Yet it feels so good to break the rules..." He breathed, taking in her scent bravely. "Ruby, I need to ki-" But his apparent plea was interrupted by a bright flash in front of their faces and they instantly pulled apart, shielding their eyes with tangled arms.

Eventually, when the light died down some, Ruby was the first who came to and she shook her head to rid herself of the dazed, slightly woozy feeling lingering around her head and chest. Clear once more, she peered around to find the fireflies, but they weren't in any random order. No, they seemed to be pointing somewhere in the distinctive shape of an arrow. Her eyes followed it blindly and she spotted a small cave that she hadn't noticed before; it looked tight and it appeared to be dripping with crystals and precious rocks. Even a few Milotic water drops fell from the ceiling, or so her eyes gathered.

"Doof," She breathed, shaking his arm and he stumbled, not prepared for the sudden contact. Then straightening himself, he opened his eyes with obvious strain and then saw Ruby's arm, pointing to something.

"Huh?" He asked, clearly confused. "It's a wall. Your point?"

"But... Don't you... The cave? There's a cave there!" Ruby replied, clearly and utterly troubled. How could he not see it?

"No... There isn't Ruby. Hey, those fireflies were bright; let's lay you down for a couple of minutes." Chili suggested with a meek smile, going around her back to try and usher her to the soft grass that resided beneath their feet.

"No!" She cried, wriggling out of his gentle grip, leaving him startled. "It's right there. Look, I'll show you! Geez, you really are dumb." She snapped, grabbing onto his vest and yanking towards the destination, a slight breeze begining to pick up once more in the eerie silence of the forest.

"Hey!" He protested, glaring at her for a moment, but after noticing that she wasn't paying him any mind, he simply sighed and gave up fighting her, allowing Ruby to pull him to where she wanted to go. Not that he could see anything there anyway, so he didn't even know what he was looking for!

"Right here." She declared, finality dripping from her tone as she stamped her foot to get his attention. He peered straght ahead of him and then blinked, then sighed once more.

"Ruby-"

"Don't you dare tell me you don't see it." She growled, pointing a warning finger in his face and he immediately stopped trying to talk. It looked as if she wasn't willing to listen anyway with an opinion that strong, and so he figured that he shouldn't waste his time trying. It would only end up in humiliation on his part.

"Alright." He replied, defeated as he raised his left hand and brushed her finger away with a cautious swipe. "Just one question though. How are you going to... Get in there?" He attempted, trying to imagine that there honestly was a cave there. How could there be one if he couldn't see it? It wasn't possible!

"Same as every other explorer does. I'll just wriggle my way in there." She commented proudly, hands on hips. She then got a look of the hole once more and rose an eyebrow. "Somehow..." She concluded, deflating noticeabley. Chili smirked. Maybe this game was too much for her now; afterall, how could she prove there was one there? She couldn't morph through walls!

"So... Ready to call it quits?" Chili smugly smiled, raising both his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Ready to call what quits?"

"This game of yours. C'mon, you can't win. You're meaning to tell me that you can go through walls? Because there obviously isn't a cave there. It's a blank wall, and you know it!" Exclaimed Chili as he leaned against the wall, hands behind his back as he smirked at her.

"Bullshit... It's obviously there." She retorted rudely, blanking him out as she pressed a foot forward and inside the cave. Chili blinked, rubbing the harsh words away with a quick shake of the head, his eccentric hair swishing from side to side slightly. She grimaced as she felt a drop of water hit the top of her head, and she glared upwards at the ceiling, only to have a drop land in her eye. After cursing silently over and over, she rubbed her eye dry and concentrated, ignoring the monotonous _drip _of the dribbling drops. Pressing another foot forward, she ventured onwards.

Chili could only gawk as her feet disappeared, pressumabley inside of the wall. She turned back and looked him over after feeling his stare on her. Noticing his distraught, disbelieving expression, she grinned.

"Told ya." She teased, flipping her hair at him nonchalently and he swallowed, then turned away dejectedly. "Why don't you come with me?" She asked, offering a petitie hand out to him. He glanced at it and then shuddered.

"Ruby, unlike you, I _can't _go through walls. You're on your own."

"But we're not going through a wall. We're going through a cave. C'mon." She argued, beckoning him with a single finger and he felt his heart rate pick up. There was something about the way her fingers moved that made him shiver inevitabley, no matter how hard he concentrated on not doing so. He shook his head defiantly and she frowned, looking upset.

"Why are you so skeptical about it?" Ruby questioned quietly and she watched him look up at her, arms falling from their crossed state to his sides. He blinked, then exhaled sharply.

"Because there isn't a cave there!" He defied, stepping forward on a single foot and instantly felt a strange sensation. Was his foot... Inside that very wall? Looking down for a moment, he then looked back up at Ruby, clearly hysterically confused. She soothed him with a brief "_Shh..._". He found himself doing as he was told.

"Do you believe that there isn't a cave here?" She enquired sincerely, watching him stay dead still, his mind still not completely aroun the fact that he was indeed, inside a wall, though there was obviously a cave right there. He just couldn't see it.

"There isn't." He retorted, still refusing to sound crazy to himself.

"And that is _why _there isn't. Try saying there _is_." She responded, waiting patiently. The antidote, she could feel, must be inside of here. It was the perfect place for them to grow; much like copper sulphate crystals, these remarkable items needed certain concentrated elements in order to develop. One wrong ingredient and the whole recipe was messed up! But it had everything: Water, the dark, damp atmosphere and musky blackness of the cave. The hiding and the concentrated temperature that must have stayed the same due to it's whereabouts.

Chili said nothing. Just stepped another feeble step and marvelled as his other foot disappeared into the depths of the wall.

"There may well be..." He whispered, more to himself than to Ruby, and he instantly felt better. More open, with more space inside of his mind to think and believe. Brilliant.

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed, pulling the pair of the inside with a quick, sharp tug...

**X x**

"You pulled me into a wall! Of course I'm gonna be shocked!" Chili cried, his voice bouncing from the walls of the cave.

"Cave." She corrected for about the fourth time since Chili had been inside, which wasn't long. He was really starting to bug her, but before she could complain, she saw a glimmer in the corner of her eye. Turning her head towards it hesitantly, she saw a lone firefly, buzzing aimlessly around in small circles, apparently looking for something. It's home? It's friends? It's fellow travellers? She wouldn't know.

"Hey look." She smiled, pointing at it and it seemed to spot her as it began to proceed towards her. Stopping just in front of her face, she could hear the contact of it's wings rubbing together as if flew and she could smell the sweet dew drops hanging limply from it's feet, probably upon landing.

"It's a firefly. And it's alone. Do you think it got separated from the bunch?" Chili asked her, frowning slightly. It looked truly pityful flying around aimlessly on it's own; maybe they should help.

"I suspect so. Afterall, it's light pattern seems familiar." Ruby answered after a short span of thought. Indeed, it's tail was lighting up in different intrevals as compared to the other fireflies, and Ruby and Chili alike both found it most questionable. Was there something special about this firefly? Ruby supposed so...

"Hmm, now that you mention it, it _is _a little different." Chili nodded in agreement after a moments pause and Ruby gripped his hand. Looking at her in question, she answered his confusion with a sharp voice.

"If we're going to get the dragon scale, don't you think we should stick together, hmm? It gets darker from here on." The red-haired female snapped and Chili nodded quickly.

"So, do you actually think the firefly will follow us? I mean, if we're gonna get it out, then it has to. Do you think it will?" Chili breathed, watching it fly around Ruby's lower arm, apparently trying to entertain itself as the two pondered possibilities aloud. Chili had always loved to listen to her; her voice, though she didn't realise it, was completely cute to him, and he couldn't understand why he felt that way. It should be the most annoying thing he'd ever heard since they _were _rivals afterall.

"..." She stared ahead, thinking deeply. Chili saw the concentration on her face, and decided to stay quiet and allow her to think. It was both in hers and his best interest anyway; she would get that famous idea of hers that always seemed to save them wherever they went and he would get to keep his arms free from bruises! It was all well and good.

"Hmm..." She suddenly breathed out and Chili's attentionw as caught at the sound of her melodious (to him) voice. "I have a feeling it will be doing more than that..."

**X x**

Yes, it was strange to think that a firefly - a lone firefly - could lead them all this way.

"I think we can just about squeeze through here." Chili offered and Ruby glanced at the hole, then started trying different positions. She then gave a sure nod.

"If you bend your knee's and duck your head, you'll get in. Me, I don't have to duck my head." Ruby smiled and she skimmed through the gap, only to gawk. She'd never seen something quite so full of mystery in all her life.

"Hey Doofus, c'mere. Look at this!" She exclaimed excitedly and Chili managed to wriggle his way in between the tight gap, to look at what Ruby was staring in amazment at. He didn't have to look far.

Right ahead of him, sat a large crystal, tall and glimmering. Like a broken electricity pole, it bubbled and fizzed with pure energy and Ruby wouldn't have wanted to have an encounter with such fiery-looking organisms. They looked alive with power and so the pair of redheads both steered clear of it as they passed.

"Ruby. Over there!" Chili cried with an urgent point. Ruby's head snapped to where he was pointing and her face instantly broke out into a smile.

"Dragon Scales!" She called out, her voice ringing loud in the echoy crevice. "There's tons of them!"

And sure enough, there was. The cave glistened with them, brimmed to the fullest of rich, healthy dragon scales. Ruby stuck out a hand and brushed the hard, rough material, exhaling excitedly. They had a bumpy texture to them and her fingers danced above the rare substance, feeling each individual nook and cranny that the scale had to offer. Most brilliant materials indeed!

"We only need one." Chili voiced uncertainly, browsing the vast collection of glittery scales. Some were smaller, some were larger. Some were shinier and others were more sparkly. Some were even more jaggard and some were smoother. The selection was endless.

"Yup. And we should choose this one." Ruby smiled confidently, picking up a dull, small, insignificant scale and Chili peered at it, frowning.

"That one? Over all of these? What makes you so sure? That one's a piece of junk compared to all of these ones." Chili protested, looking from the scale between Ruby's fingers and she sighed outwardly.

"You really are a Doofus. Look, you're not looking hard enough." She growled, rubbing the dragon scale so that dust flitted from the surface and began to settle as a heap at her feet. Chili watched, wonderstruck. Soon enough, a shiny - a bright, radiant beam of light - began to hit the far wall of the cave and Ruby shielded her eyes for the second time that night.

"God damn it..." She cursed, holding it away from her with firm hands, opening her eyes slowly, s tariend frown on her face. "Take this." She ordered Chili and he nodded hesitantly, taking the scale from her with tender fingers, his skin brushing hers.

"Now what?" Chili questioned with a smile as he noticed her blink and then set back to normal, slowly exhaling as she began to see clearly once more.

"My guess is that we head out. We're not getting the antidote to Idiot and Satoka any faster." Ruby shrugged, begining to march off, only to have her wrist grabbed by Chili. She peered over her shoulder, curious.

"I don't think we should go that way." He commented, looking around her head for a moment to look at the dark passage that led back outside. An eerie dripping sound could be heard and it added to the already atmospheric cave air that was lingering patiently bewteen the two people. Ruby sighed.

"Fine, we'll go back the way we came." She frowned, begining to turn around, only for him to grab her other arm, making sure to keep hold of her wrist. He then turned her to face an empty wall.

"Why don't we go _that _way?" Chili asked, pushing her lightly, encouragingly by the back, him following her hesitant step forwards. Upon first inspection, she couldn't see anything, but now, looking harder at it, it was so clear. There was no sign of daylight but Ruby knew for a fact that, given they would be headed west, through that wall specifically would lead them outside straight away. How one arth had he noticed that...?

"Not bad Doofy." She smirked, nudging him with a jokey shove. He scoffed and pushed her back lightly by the shoulder. "Let's get outta here." She smiled, begining to walk off, dragon scale firmly in his pants pocket.

"Right. Oh and Ruby?" He asked, seemingly quieter and much more reserved than usual. Curious, she turned to him, only to feel a flying sensation as her lips met his in a gentle kiss. Too shocked to respond, she didn't push him away, meerly stood there, practically immoblised. Then, doubtfully, she tenderly (as best she could) took hold of his sleeve and pulled him towards her, brushing her front with his. Taking the hint, he sped up slightly, keeping her firmly against him with reassuring hands on her lower back. A few more seconds of pure bliss passed, and then they slowly came apart, Chili breathing heavily into her neck as he held her close. He smirked against her skin, cool and calm.

"I've been wanting to do that all day..."

**X x**

**Done! :D**

**Now, this one was slightly easier for me to do considering I could go absolutely wild with it! :D**

**So, I hope you enjoyed it, and please, review! Handcuffed is also updated so if you want to read that too and leave a review, you're MORE than welcome to! As long as you enjoy it, it's good enough for me! ^-^**

**Please, please PLEASE review! :D**

**~Jess~**


	7. Unknown Monsters

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So - and I'm gonna have fun with this one! - the theme is "Vampire". Yes, I'm willing to make the characters OOC to write this, though I hope it won't be **_**too **_**painful. What's more ironic is that I've recently (last night actually) just watched the remake of "Fright Night" and I swear, it was SO MUCH BETTER than the original. Much funnier and the vampire, Jerry, is kinda, sorta, totally attractive... Just putting it out there. ;)**

**By the way, NO, I don't like Twilight. No offence to the lovers of it but I just can't stand it. Please just understand and I'm trying not to be rude and offend you at all! Just thought I'd mention this now so that I don't receive reviews or PM's asking if I enjoy it. (If I even get any that is... :/)**

**So, reviews anyone? ;D**

**Thanks for any and all support! :3**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Vampire - "It's funny - if that's the correct term to use - that the scariest monsters actually turn out to be the ones you've always loved the most..."**

**X x**

"I don't understand. What the hell is going on?" Ruby mumbled to herself, pressed against the wall of her bedroom, listening carefully. The building had been abandoned by terrified customers so long ago and she was sure that she was the only one there, yet she wasn't about to let her guard down. Besides, her room was her comfort. She couldn't believe that their _customers _had noticed something odd before she even considered it and she knew Cress had been acting strangely and when she hadn't seen a reflection as he wandered past the mirror nonchalently, she knew something was fishy. She certainly wasn't the smartest person on the face of the planet but even she could tell that there was something the trio weren't telling her, whether it involved all three of them or not.

What about Cilan? He'd been with Iris for a while now and if he was involved with any part of this complicated situation, she was sure to feel deceived. Surely. Even Ruby would if she had been in the same position. She sighed as she figured she already knew the truth. She knew what they were, or at least what Idiot was. And it unnerved her and made her feel uncomfortable and unsafe.

"They're vampires." She attempted to say before she fell flat. "It even sounds crazy when _I _say it. There must have been something else. Anything. Though it does explain why they're so pale. And why they tend not to go out in the day. They've been sending me out alot more often these days for the shop and stuff as the days had gotten longer. Maybe it was because they have less time to go... Wherever it is that vampires go." She pondered aloud, feeling eeriely thoughtful. Surely it was at the angle that she had been stood and that was why she hadn't seen a reflection. Surely.

"And Doofus seemed to want to leave the room when that report came on. Apparently there have been many strange happenings in which people have been trying to mimic typical demons and such." She recited, feeling silly. Still, that much had been true and she knew how it had started because of the news. Her only guess was that there was something that would cause a disturbance somewhere in the world - wherever it was - and then people would react from the ripple effect of the electro-magnetic waves. Ok, so it wasn't her theory, it was Cilan's as he did his best to explain to Iris how it could have happened logically as she was saying that she knew she had felt something bad happen somewhere and that her sixth sense was working over-time.

"But... It doesn't make sense! It doesn't!" She cried, instantly covering her mouth afterwards and holding her breath as she listened intensely. She only heard the loud silence bounce back to her and she sighed out in relief. "Well, I can't just stay here. I'll have to move. I know for a fact Idiot cleared off as the press were on the way over here. And I'm sure Cilan took Iris somewhere. Which only leaves..."

"Doofus?" A knowing voice interrupted her thoughts and she felt terror seize her. She whirled around and came face to face with her familiar rival who was leaning against her door frame, arms crossed across his chest.

"Ch-Chili." She choked out before she cleared her throat awkwardly. "I didn't hear you come up." She gabbled, managing to finish her sentence without stuttering again.

"Really? Maybe you're slowing down Ruby. Need any help with that?" He smirked as he gestured to the folder of music that was tipping over, raising a devilish brow in which she responded to with a flustered wave-off. Her fingers were quivering discreetly and she prayed he didn't notice. He seemed not to.

"No!" She cried, remembering the basics. Afterall, everyone knew that a vampire needed an invitation into the room or house in order to cause harm. However, she felt stupid when he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Alright then. I only asked." He laughed gently. "The name was a nice touch by the way." He added, refering to her earlier slip-up. Damn... Caught red handed.

"I-I mean... Sure. Come help me. Uh anyways," She began shakily as he stepped into the room. She hated the smirk she was receiving as he waited patiently for her to speak. It's like he knew something she didn't. Or something that she didn't want him to know at least. "I was just leaving. Honest!" She assured meekly. He chuckled, the usually melodious sound seemingly filled with danger. Though frightened, she couldn't deny the rush through her body; she enjoyed a good game, though there was a fine line between playing games and losing games.

"I figured you wouldn't leave without this." Chili smiled with a nod, handing her a sheet of music. "You dropped it when you ran off earlier."

She carefully eased the sheet from his fingers and held her breath as her fingers brushed his. At any moment he could leap at her and she was fully prepared for the moment he decided to do so. If he did and if she was actually right in the head for thinking he was a vampire, which was highly unlikely at it's best.

"Thanks..." She muttered, edging past him. Suprisingly, he did nothing; merely turned in her direction, his eyes following her loyally. He then scoffed briefly just before she disappeared around the door frame.

"You seem on edge Ruby. Are you alright?" Questioned the smiling red-head. She faltered, then slowly turned her body to face him.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be? God, keep up Doofy! Of course I'm fine!" The cautious female forced out in her usual sarcastic tone, glancing him up and down suspiciously. She felt a little silly; he seemed perfectly normal, but she'd seen enough horror movies to know that that's what "they" wanted you to think. That everything was alright and everything was normal; then there not any need for concern and they could get on with their terrible work in peace. Speaking of which, if he was a vampire, how had he been feeding...?

"...You're lying." He said. She stopped walking.

"No. I-I'm not." Ruby stammered, feeling her insides turning to mush. His eyes were... Intense as they gazed at her, narrowed slightly in speculation. She swear she heard him sniff the air.

"Yes you are. Why're you afraid?" Chili enquired, unfolding his arms and taking a step towards her. She backed off instinctivley, leaving him to frown lightly and take a large step towards her, arriving by her feet. Jumping backwards speedly, she gripped the folder tightly to her chest and shivered, feeling an unpleasant tingle fly up her spine.

"Leave me alone will you? Y-You know I don't like people in my personal space!" She exclaimed defensively. "I have to go. Bye..." She sighed, walking backwards, facing him, until she felt far enough away from him and deemed it safe to turn her back on him. She heard him discreetly walk after her.

"Please. Don't walk away from me." He called after her, waiting for her to turn around and question him. However, she seemed to ignore him until she spoke in a soft voice.

"I gotta get out of here. Some weird stuff has been going on recently and _I _don't wanna get caught up in it." She replied though she kept her pace in check and didn't run from him. Therefore she was scared when he suddenly snarled at her.

"I said don't walk away from me..." He growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Why not?" She quizzed daringly. She wanted to see him react so that she could study his movements and motions closely. He raised a brow and then frowned deeply, advancing towards her.

"...I didn't wanna have to do it like this," Ruby froze, frightened. He slowly opened his eyes to look at her, a crooked grin settling on his face. Then he finished: "But it seems I have no choice..."

**X x**

"Cilan...?" Iris mumbled, still dozy and her vision still blury. She couldn't recall what had happened. All she knew was that she felt a sharp stinging sensation on her neck and it ached profusely. What was happening?

"...Cress?" Iris voiced hesitantly, peering around. From what she could see, she was encased inside a little room, no larger than a cupboard back in the Striaton Gym. The feeling was awful; restrained and trapped as she flew to her feet and began trying to push the door out of the way.

"Move! Move!" She yelled, shoving her body against the door that was holding still, not budging in the slightest when she smashed against it for the seventh time. She was begining to slow in her movements, but she wouldn't be deterred. Not yet. Not like this. But before she could begin again, she heard a door edge open and her sensitive nose picked up the metalic stench of blood. How much, she wasn't sure, but it still made her grimace.

"You're making an awful lot of noise Iris." A familiar voice told her.

"Cilan?"

"Of course. Who else would it be?" The kind Connoisseur questioned with the same smile, though his normally gentle aura felt different and Iris backed off, afraid. "Oh, don't be frightened Iris." She heard smoothly. She turned her head back to the door and saw Cress stumble into the tiny room.

"Where am I?" She demanded, growling briefly. Cress and Cilan glanced at each other and Cress gave him a look that said: _"You take her..." _

Cilan smiled meekly.

"There's nothing to fear Iris. Soon, Ruby'll be joining you. For now, sit with me and tell me everything..."

**X x**

"So, you're saying that I'm a monster?" Chili quizzed knowingly. She had been knocked out (she still wasn't sure how; her mind was still fuzzy) and now she found herself in this small little room, Chili waiting for her in the corner of the room, same position as he had been in when he had come to her room: Arms folded across his chest, legs crossing over from time to time in order to keep them from going limp.

"Don't try the mind-game shit with me." She threatened, though it wasn't much use to do so as she was the one that was frightened. She'd never really paid attention before and alot flashed through her mind. Their encounters, their arguements, when they first met, the massages. Everything that had once seemed innocent now seemed perverse and evil and she was trying to make sense of something. Anything!

"I wasn't going to play games with you." Chili smirked, blocking the door so that she couldn't get out. No, he didn't have time for that. "I was going to tell you that... You're right. I am."

"You didn't tell me..."

"Of course I didn't." He smirked wider. "Why would I do that?"

Ruby sighed and felt her throbbing head. Had he _hit _her? She hoped not, otherwise he would have something to gloat about. She tried to stand up but her legs were too weak. Why did she feel so weak anyway?

"H-How did you-"

"Get here? Hmm, I stuck to the shadows." He interrupted, flashing a sharp-toothed grin. Ruby shuddered inevitabley. How could she not have noticed even the slightest oddity about him? He was a vampire and she hadn't once even thought about any of the odd things he did. Ever. She felt stupid and dumb as she sat there, fighting to keep her eyes open. All she wanted to do, despite being a heavy insomniac, was sleep. Sleep until the numbness faded away somewhat.

"Aren't you gonna, y'know... Do what... Vampires do?" She mumbled, feeling silly. She still felt incredibley skeptical even though he had confessed himself. Too late, she knew, but at least he had told her himself, though it had to be when she had finally had the brains to put two and two together, didn't it?

"...I already did." And that statement made her blood run cold. Or what was left of it after he'd been there and done what he needed to. "You're a strange case, you are. I've only seen such a rarity one other time in my entire life." He suddenly told her, swaggering towards her weak body.

"What are you talking about Doof?" Ruby uttered, feeling an alienated sensation in her gut as he knelt beside her, one knee on the floor whilst the other remained on a ninety degree angle, his foot tapping subconciously.

"You. You have such a... Strong scent. Trouble is, you're not like the rest. You haven't... Turned." He replied seconds later as he stroked her cheek softly. She naturally wriggled away from his touch, afraid and feeling down-beaten. She'd always thought that she'd be stronger than him, but not now. Not like this.

"Scent? Turned?" She asked, not understanding the loose terms.

"Of course. Scent. Us vampires... We smell what you can't. When you feel fear, we smell it. When you feel anger, we smell it. When you feel _desire_... We smell it." Chili retorted in a low voice, placing a hot hand on her shoulder. So hot, she could feel the material do little to help her as his hand remained still. She glowered at him and said:

"What about how much I wanna push you in front of a bus right now? Can you smell that?" drawled Ruby, sarcasm flying from her comment. All he did was grin.

"I smell your... Frustration, yes." He answered after little thought. "You're very brave you know. Well, foolish. But brave all the same. You know I'm a vampire and yet you treat me the same? Hmm..."

"Whatever." She stammered, trying to come across as nonchalent and unnerved, though it was terribley had to do with a vampire sitting right next to you. "Turned?"

"That just means the transformation from a human to one of us."

"Great." She stated, not in the mood at all.

"We've got Iris too. Cilan caught her. Honestly, I think he wants to keep her." Chili shrugged, smirking as he sat beside her. She shuffled away and stood up, Chili following suit rather quickly.

"Yeah well, you ain't keeping me. I've got places to go and people to see so..." Ruby snapped. Chili laughed at her and caught her wrist.

"What, you think I'd just let you go? I went to work in order to bring you here y'know..." He whispered pulling her against him possessively. "It's not often that Cilan thinks much of people by the way. His kind attitude is his cover but for Iris, he seems to feel something."

"Hunger? Or what about thirst?" Ruby growled and he chuckled lightly. Though when she tried to leave, his laugh turned into a snarl and he yanked her away from the door roughly. She'd never tell him, but it hurt a little.

"Harsh." He breathed in answer to her previous statement, thinking nothing of his hositilty. "C'mon Ruby. It doesn't have to be like this." He said softly, nuzzling her quietly. She made a small sound and tried to push him away, though he hung tight.

"Get away from there!" She demanded as his head travelled downwards and towards her neck. She wriggled and writhed desperately only for it to do nothing; his grip was so enticingly strong.

"Shh, don't be difficult..." He murmured, pressing his lips gently to her skin, leaving her to writhe in his prison-like arms. "You have two choices."

"I'm used to having endless choice." Groaned Ruby. She couldn't deny the acceleration of her heart beat as Chili worked his vocal magic. He knew how she liked it; low and smooth.

"That's over with now. You have _two_." He argued, staring at her with stern eyes. She faltered and gulped, not liking his close proximity. Well, she _did _like it, but not when he was like this; she felt frightened and small.

"Go on..." Ruby dared, though her courageous persona changed when she heard him breathe in her ear and she could almost _feel _the smirk he was wearing so cockil. She wanted nothing more than to slap him. Hard. And just really cause him some pain, though nothing would compare to the hurt she felt for him lying to her about who he really was. She should've known...

"Well, being blank and straight - y'know, like you tell me to be all the time? - you can _die_." He began in a husky, low voice, his voice not quite normal volume and yet, not quite a whisper. Just the raspy middle of the two and she couldn't help but get lost in his tone; he sounded... Gentle, but not too gentle. Soft, but not too soft. _Seductive_... But not _too _seductive. She felt her breathing rate increase slightly as the thought crossed her mind and made her blush briefly.

"Sounds great." She choked out and she heard him chuckle and before she could stop him, he span her round quicker than she could comprehend and he poked her nose with his. She was through with being difficult; it was too hard to keep up when he was this charming, in the blankest of ways. She felt disgusted with herself for not doing anyhting against him.

"Or because I like you," She blinked innocently.

"You like me?" She whispered, her voice not supporting her as it trailed away as she simply stared at him openly with an expressionless face.

"Of course. We're rivals aren't we?" He laughed softly. She smiled slightly, the fear sub-siding for a couple of moments. A pregnant pause sounded but it was neither awkward nor serious, just heart-felt and slightly eerie as he waited for her to process said information. "You have to like your rival, if only a _tiny _bit." He grinned and the sharp canines did litle to bother her as she felt herself wrap her arms around his neck, surpising him.

"Anyway," He started once more, allowing her to stay as she was, arms firmly around his neck. "Because I like you, you can... Join me and my brothers. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Explained Chili, raising his eyebrows humourously.

"But you said so yourself, I can't, for whatever reason, be like you lot." She frowned, confused. Why would he want someone who wasn't a vampire to tailing after them; wouldn't it feel as if the non-vampires were getting on their case if they followed them around and watched them do their work? Perhaps not as he waited patiently, that same thundering silence filling the room once more. He suddenly grinned.

"Maybe so. But maybe, just maybe, the first time wasn't quite the kick you needed." Chili smirked. Ruby suddenly yanked away from him and gave him a suspicious look, before shaking her head violently.

"Oh no no no. You ain't doing _that _when I'm _awake_!" Ruby exclaimed, begining to wriggle once more but he held firm until she tired herself out. The fact that she wasn't exactly healthy (due to her last blow) did help things run smoother for him as she had less chance of escaping. Not that he'd let it happen anyway.

"Think you'll find I can do what I want." He retorted before smirking his signature smirk and pulling her into a feverent kiss. She wanted to give in. It felt good, but she decided she had more dignity than that and pulled away at her soonest chance.

"What the-?"

But he simply pulled her back into the kiss, holding her right against him both to pleasure himself and to stop her from getting away from him again. Her defences were growing weaker that much was for sure but she refused to open her mouth and let him in, making him agitated. However, it was a strange occurence when she only felt him smile, before she felt a hand on her lower back, toying with the red hair lingering weakly. Bastard. He knew she loved that. Thinking about it now, they both had a thing for their hair didn't they...?

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a shrap tug on the end of her hair and she opened her mouth to protest, forgetting about his strong hold. She couldn't have gotton away, even if she'd wanted to; yes that's right, she was far past reacting in a cowards perspective. From here on out, she would face him, the same as she had before. He quickly came away from her when she _still _didn't respond, even when his tongue was in her mouth ever so softly.

"Ruby, stop being so damn difficult!" He growled.

"Sorry, sorry..." She mumbled knowingly, picking up her head and grinning. This only made him growl more forcefully. Therefore, he was dumbstruck when she shoved him backwards and kissed him roughly, shoving her tongue into his mouth ebfore he could even react to the fact that she was kissing him in the first place. Before he could react properly, she pulled away from him, still grinning hugely. He raised a brow.

"I never knew vampires liked _games_..." She teased, toying with a flick of red hair, leaving him to hum low in his throat slightly.

"Are you ready for this one Ruby?" He replied after getting over his brief moment of satsifaction. He was supposed to be blood-thirsty. Evil even. So why was Ruby so different? She seemed to mess up his entire scheduel. Not that he minded, though he did mind that he didn't mind so much; it should have been more important to him. But it wasn't. And if Cilan was allowed to keep someone - Iris - then why shouldn't he? Hmm yes, he'd play this one well and keep her around. She provided him endless entertainment anyway with her sharp wit and rebellious attitude.

"It's just you with sharp teeth Doofy. Don't think I'm gonna lose just 'cause you look _slightly _more intimidating." She smirked. "Let's play." She added, allowing him to pull her close and kiss her harshly. She pulled away moments later, teasing him as she pulled her head out of reach, still smirking her usual smirk.

Then, pressing a finge to his lips, she grinned.

"Just don't expect me to play _nice_..."

**X x**

**Done! I LOVE this one; it was fun to write for Chili and don't worry. The lack of detail about the vampire theory is only because this is a one-shot, so it's not really made for a massive amount of fetail. :) If this was somhehow transformed into a story (Hmm... Minds at Work Already...) I would explain ALOT more thorouhgly. Because I wante dto make this one pretty shippy, there wasn't much, if any, gore or violence in it, though Chili had his traits.**

**Yes, I know that vampires are supposed to be cool, but I felt Chili would be more suited with abnormally **_**hot **_**hands instead of cold ones; would suit his personatlity a little better as he IS a fire-type fanatic... x3**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Please rveiew and I'm sorry for leaving this for so long, though I had my other stories to work on too. Just t' let you know, "The Locket" is going to go on hold for a little while... Sorry for any inconvienience. But I'll attempt to start it tomorrow just for something to work with. God, it's hard work being a fanfiction writer... . Still, I appreciate your patience for the most part and I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long! **

**Oh, also, if you like Wishfulshipping (Who wouldn't? :P JK... Sort of...) I've started a brand new story, just like this one; a hundred theme challenge! Obviously with different themes but yeah, if you enjoy Wishful-shippy goodness, then head on over ther and check out "It's Memory Time!**

**I'm pretty sure it'll be worth your while. :)**

**~Jess~**


	8. Danger in the Face of a Purrloin

**Hi guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that!**

**So anyways, I'm quite anticipating writing this chappie because since watching the preview trailer for Chili/Cilan episode, I don't know why, but this idea sprang to mind. Fortunately enough, the theme is easily fitted with my idea with a few tweaks to my original plot, so here I go!**

**The theme is: Bully**

**Please review and thanks so much to WhiteRose for reviewing my last chappie! 3**

**~Jess~**

**Bully - "And bullies wonder why they're the most hated in their pre-school..."**

**X x**

_"Have you got the food?" The voice snapped in his face. He winced, feeling grim and his wants and needs slipping as he felt his control being drained away as the mean-eyed origin sneered and folded his arms expectantly._

_"Y-Yes..." He stuttered, before he clumsily dropped an orange out of fright._

_"Idiot!" The voice snarled before a sharp hand slapped his face. He winced once more, but said nothing. He nodded feebley and then stumbled away, trying his best to ignore the jeers at how "weak" he was._

_Hopefully, it would be over soon..._

**X x**

"Ruby?" Chili asked as he inched into her bedroom. She'd been awfully quiet these past couple of days and he was begining to get worried, as much as he tried to convince himself that this was his lucky break as she wasn't too fussed about teasing him. She wasn't completely ignoring him, just her sarcastic endeavours seemed to have slowed down a little and it was bugging him slightly. Even at dinner, the most argumentitive time for them as such a question such as this could set her off:

_"Hey Ruby. Pass the salt eh?"_

_"Pfft... Y'got two arms that aren't broken. Get it yourself." She retorted, narrowing her eyes at him slightly as a competitive smirk rested across her face. He smirked also, ignored the other occupants of the table and stood up in order not to be intimidated by her and her witty games. It was one way to keep on top of her without being too un-gentlemanly; just do as she said and she'd usually shut up herself._

_"Alright." He smiled meekly, before he grinned and reached for the salt himself, just as she had told him to do. She then chuckled and pushed it out of his grip._

_"Was joking Doofy." Ruby grinned as she pushed it across the table and to his place at the table, just beside his plate which was still half full. He twitched, his fists remaining by his sides. He'd never hit her - ever - but he couldn't help but contemplate it sometimes. Not to cause her real pain, moreso to squabble with her just a little more and have an excuse to touch her. It certainly would curb his satisfcation, if only for a little while._

_"...Thanks..." He spat sarcastically and she bowed her head with equal sarcasm as the pair shared a secret glare. One of the rare moments in which she would meet his eyes..._

As he watched her roll her eyes - well, he didn't see her do it, he knew she would - and roll over to face him.

"What?" She asked bluntly, her eyes flat and clearly uninterested. He eased a small smile onto his face and apprehensively wandered towards her, startling her as he sat on the edge of her bed. She sat straight and cleared her throat self-conciously, fiddling with a strand of red, eerily comment-less.

"I was just wondering if you were alright?" He'd meant it as a statement, though it came as a question, even to his own ears. He cringed slightly at his curiosity being so obvious.

"Do I look it?" She questioned, her eyes, as predicted, staying away from his as she agitated her fingers with her other hand. Chili raised a brow but said nothing. It seemed she had a new nervous habit. But why would she be nervous...?

"Well... You tell me." He responded, shuffling towards her a little. She didn't move, only twitched subconciously.

"I'm alright." She suddenly smiled and Chili felt himself smile too. Her smile, although a real one was rare (and coincidentally not shown hardly anywhere apart from around him...) it was definitely contagious. In the softest of ways.

"Good. Say Ruby, I-"

"Where's Pan?" Now, he knew she was talking about his most loyal companion, Pansear. Come to think of it, he had been sneaking off for a little while now, each time looking rather worried though he masked it well when his trainer confronted him about it. However, Chili knew something was wrong as when Pansear lied, his tail swished from side to side. And his tail certainly had been a-swishing...

_**X x**_

_"Hey! Get back here you little prat! What's wrong? Can't face us?" The familiar voices barked as the little monkey sought refuge in a nearby barrel, the top left open in his struggle to prise it off. He rocked on his small legs and silently cried. He wanted his trainer. He didn't look it, but his master definitely was stronger than he looked. He wanted to just be held and told that everything would be alright, just like his trainer always used to before he had to sneak off. Then, he could almost feel the mistrust radiating from him and he felt extremely ashamed as he made his trainer feel so misguided._

_"Please leave me alone... Please..." He silently begged. He'd given them the food. What more did they want?_

_"Suprise!" A rough tone snapped at him mailciously, making the monkeys eye's avert upwards in pure terror._

_Pansear let out a cry..._

_**X x**_

Having wandered downstairs, Ruby was left to think. She knew what she had seen and she didn't feel priviledged whatsoever as to have seen it. The question was, should she tell Chili? Or should she make it right herself? Maybe, seen as though she was impulsive and angry. She had seen those young teen-agers ordering their pokemon to chase another with maniacal grins on their faces, though she had not caught sight of the fleeing pokemon. All she had seen was an apple roll behind him as he dropped it in panic.

"What do I do? He'll be pissed if he finds out that I knew and didn't tell him. But if he doesn't find out that I know..." Ruby trailed, plotting aloud. No, she had no idea what she was going to do. Yes, she was more than willing to give it a go.

"Snivy?" Jaden chided from her blue-clad shoulder and she spared him a lazy glance before shrugging.

"But... Nah, I'm sure it has nothing to do with Pan anyways. He'll be fine. He always is..." She mumbled, wandering into the kitchen and grabbed the small step-ladder; she needed it to reach the top shelf. "Still, those douche-bags are seriously messed up." She frowned as she grabbed the familiar biscuit tin and rummaged around in search of novelty. She shortly found her wanted item moments later as she nibbled at the edge of the cookie thoughtfully. She then sighed and snapped it in half in frustration.

"But then again..." Ruby sighed, her eyes falling annoyed moments later. "Screw it..." She growled, jumping back up the stairs and towards Chili's room. She knew he was there and she also knew that he wasn't busy. She ran full-pelt along the narrow corridoor and smashed into his door, flinging it open precariously.

"Gah!" Chili cried as the book he was apparently reading launched into the air upon his panic. He then sobered and gave her a venomous glare, no sooner had the book landed on his head and then bounced to the floor. "Ruby, you scared me! What the heck are you doing?" He exclaimed, running a hand through his firey hair, leaving Ruby to try and ignore the need in her stomach. That flick right _there _was always a little too much to the left and she wanted nothing more than to straighten it out for him.

"Ok-so-I-think-Pan-_may_-be-in-trouble-and-I-thought-I'd-tell-you-before-you-flung-out-on-me." She babbled in one breath, leaving the curious male to blink, confused.

"What? Pansear? _My _Pansear?" Chili questioned, standing up and dusting himself off habitually.

"Nooo, Cress' Pansear." She drawled, rolling her eyes. However, Chili did nothing but raise a brow.

"Cress has a Pansear?" He quizzed, apparently excited about this piece of new information. And he had thought his brother was only into water types - moreso because it was one of the only things that could keep his younger brother, Chili, from causing mischief. Cilan was allowed to have an advantage over him type-wise because he never caused any trouble...

Ruby deadpanned, wandered over to him and shook him non-too-gently by the shoulders.

"Wake up!" She snapped.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He exclaimed. She stopped shaking but didn't let go of him, leaving him to secretly enjoy the warmth of her callous fingertips. She didn't know it, but this was satisfying. Satisfying to the fullest. His stomach went warm and fuzzy just thinking about it! "So... Pansear? Why would you think that?"

"Well..." She hesitated and he frowned upon noticing her sudden reluctance to tell him.

"Ruby, tell me. What's going on?" He questioned skeptically crossing his arms with stern eyes. She shook her head and exhaled sharply.

"Alright. But just so you know, I have nothing to do with it. It's just a gut feeling." She told him and he smiled slightly. "What? You know nothing if you don't know that your gut is usually right." She told him before shoving him slightly and walking out of the room swiftly. He blinked, then gained his bearings and followed her, ran after her and caught her by the sleeve.

She turned and rose a brow, her eyes discreetly manouvering between his fingers, her shirt being tugged and his face.

"So... This gut feeling?"

**X x**

_They weren't attacking today. Something was wrong and Pansear knew it. He flexed his ears for a sound, anything that told him that the deadly pokemon were close. Nothing._

_"H-Hello?" He called out into the usual dark alley that they were waiting for him. Nothing returned to him other than the hollow words that had left his mouth. Should he just leave the food here? Then they'd know that he'd been and wouldn't run the risk of getting beat up for not bringing said snacks. Then again, what if another pokemon got to them before the bullies got back. Pansear knew they were bullies and that's what disgusted him even more; that he still couldn't do anything about it. If Chili was here, he'd set them straight and teach them all a lesson for laying even an evil glance in his direction. But Chili wasn't here. Even Ruby and Jaden he would've been thankful for; her abrasive attitude would get the job done, even if she had to kick them each in the face to keep them away from him. But Ruby nor Jaden were here either._

_He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back but he clung onto the food, even as he skidded across the floor as he felt he had to preserve it so that he stood less chance of getting hit. Not that getting away unscathed was likely anyway. He suddenly felt angry: How could his trainer - or anyone else for that matter - have noticed the marks? But... These pokemon, although dumb for being so ruthless, were actually rather tactful when it came to his beatings. They'd do it in places in which he would have to physically show his trainer himself and he was simply too scared to tell anybody. What if they thought he was just attention-seeking for his losing streak at the Gym? But would Chili really be so dismissive? Either way, he wouldn't chance it._

_"Hey Jack," The familiar voice growled though the monkey had never heard the name "Jack" in the little group before. He then gestured to Pansear, kicking a lone apple out of the way so that it smashed against the wall, it's juices spurting out violently. Their trainers never seemed to come? Or had they been there all along? "Here's your first and only initiation test..."_

_**X x**_

"Confront him? Why?"

"Did you not listen to anything I just said? Are you telling me you're that much of a pansy that you can't even talk things out with your _own _pokemon?" Ruby growled. He narrowed his eyes defensively.

"No! Fine, I'll do it!" He argued, leaving her to nod.

"You should. 'Cause if you don't, _I _will. If there's one thing I hate more than you, it's cowardice." She grumbled. He couldn't stop the chuckle.

"I hope this gut feeling of yours won't land me in any trouble. I've already got Cress on my back and I don't need a straight jacket there too."He joked feebley, leaving Ruby to grin.

"Nah, you get yourself into trouble. I only tell you what's what." She told him, before waving him off dismissively and then pocketting her hands in her three quarter leggings, stalking off lightly. So it was up to him now.

"I wonder if Ruby's onto something? He _has _been going off alot. Maybe he's just depressed about our losing streak against my other brothers?" He tried as he slid down the wall of the corridoor, landing moments later, his fingers tracing the soft carpet idly. He knew that if Cress was to come upstairs, the first thing he said to him would not be "Hi" or even "Hello". No, it would be "Get off the floor Chili! What are you, five?" and the familiarity made him laugh softly. And that would be on a good day!

Speak of the devil.

There in all his limping glory was his little pokemon, his ears low, his tail dragging. And was that a cut on his leg...? Chili felt queasy at the thought of blood; he hated the stuff, though it could be good fun at Halloween. _Fake _was the key word.

"Hey buddy." Chili called to his little monkey pet and his head snapped up. Chili noticed a brief flash of determination in those brown eyes before he straightened himself out, presumabley forcing himself to walk normally instead of sporting the limp that Chili had seen with his own eyes. What was Pansear hiding from him? Either way, he found the monkey giving him a meek wave and then continuing down the corridoor. Not before Chili's arm came out to block him.

"Not so fast." Chili told Pansear gently, before hoisting him up by under the arms and pulling his small weight into his lap. He felt his chubby paws on his leg as he peered up in question.

"Pan?" He questioned wearily and Chili stroked him gently behind his ears, his favourite place to be petted. And Chili did it best.

"You're not in trouble, if that's what you're wondering." Chili grinned, ruffling the flame-like fur atop his head. "No, I just wanna know... Is somethin' bugging you?

Pansear froze conspicuously.

He slowly shook his furry head, though it didn't look convincing. His tail began swishing from side to side subonciously. Chili took note and frowned. Despite the fact that he trusted Pansear, he knew something was wrong. He peered down at the cut and saw just how deep it was. He flinched as Pansear tried to wriggle from his grasp. Now he _knew _he was hiding something as he most definitely did not want to share it.

"Pansear." Chili stated firmly, tapping his foot from his leaning position. Finally, Pansear squirmed enough and got out of his arms, dashing down the hallway at alarming speed.

"Pansear! Wait!" The red haired waiter called after the running pokemon. He knew it was futile to chase him; he'd never catch him. And he couldn't return him into his poke-ball since he was out of range. He'd have to work out what wasbothering him before he could get close and confront him. He felt simple; he should've noticed something out of the ordinary about his little pokemon, whether it was the hesitation to go outside with him over the past couple of weeks to lack of diet. Chili felt awful, guilt-ridden and silly.

He watched as Pansear disappeared around the corner, and he heard the distinct pad of his paw-prints going in the direction of the kitchen, even from his perch upstairs. The red-eyed male clsoed his eyes, shook his head and sighed. His pokemon would probably just eat off the problema nd then be happy again. But that didn't explain his ever-falling diet these days. Something was wrong and Chili had a right mind to stop it just as he heard the front door open and close...

**X x**

_Gotta get there... Gotta get there... Gotta get there... Gotta get there..._

_That was all that was running through Pansears head as he ran on two lithe legs, his arms filled to the brim with fruit, his tail also carrying minute items such as berries and seeds. Now that Jack was part of the crew, it was vital that he varied his choice of snacks to give the others. He just hoped the inititation part of things was far past over; it hadn't ended up too well and he could feel his insides still wonky from being hit so hard by Jack as he had wanted to impress the leader. _

_Blaze._

_She was heartless. Cruel. And it was always her goons, Boris and Mimi that brought him to her. What made it stranger was that she was probably the smallest of the group except for an unwilling participant who was Shady the Litwick. He was nice enough, but he was still forced to participate in the beatings and mockery. Sometimes, the name-calling and such hurt more than the physical side of things. The thoughts stuck in Pansears head and made him wonder constantly about their cruel truth. Blaze, on the other hand, was a Purrloin. A mere cat, and yet Pansear couldn't take her on either. He was simply too weak._

_Weak..._

_That's all he was. He'd let the others down too often because of his lack of strength. He'd let his __trainer__down too many times to consider himself as "worth it". No, he was just their tool for whenever they were feeling hostile or angry and although he didn't like it at all, he lived with it. It was all he could do and he didn't want to bother Chili with his own weakness. He would learn to handle it on his own and then at the right time, defeat them and take back his dignity along with everything else they had taken off of him. Pansear couldn't even remember how the abuse had begun and looking back now, he simply didn't want to. He felt slightly safer when he __didn't__ think about it._

_"Oi! Over here Pan!" He heard her voice. So she was bringing him in today?_

_Pan. That was what Ruby called him. He missed her; he'd done nothing with her for the pas few weeks and he silently growled; how dare Blaze use that beautiful name for him. Nevertheless, he staggered obediently over to the familiar ally-way nd saw her licking her paws, waiting for him._

_"Yes..?" He asked wearily, eying her carefully._

_"Don't be stupid. You know what I want." She purred in response and the monkey nodded regretfully, handing over the food in huge piles. He saw a satisfactory grin make it's way onto her face for a moment before her countenance fell blank once more._

_"You've done well this time around. Better than yesterdays pitiful forage anyways..." Mewed Blaze and she circled the food - And Pansear - possessively, licking her lips in anticipation. Praise? What was she plotting?_

_"Done... Well?" He squeaked out, too scared to ask her in a strudy voice. Suprisingly, she did nothing to tell him to remain silent, like the others usually did._

_"Of course. You deserve a rest." She purred in his ear and he twitched. This feeling, so foreign and he didn't like it one bit. Not from her. He'd admit, he had a little bit of a crush on Ruby's vulpix, Flare - a Pokemon she rarely used as she prefered to just play with her - but not Blaze. Definitely not!_

_"A rest." He copied, feeling slightly more at ease. Slightly. He still wasn't liking this particular advance one bit but he stayed silent and fought the urge to lash out; it would only end up in pain. For him. _

_"Come now," She grinned, licking his cheek. Pansear blinked innocently, ignoring the wet on his face. "Let's play..." And with that, she yanked him close, hurting his chubby arms and pressed her mouth to his, growling low. He was disgusted! But what could he do? She pushed him over roughly and loomed over him as he wriggled and writhed; she knew he was trying to get away, which made it all the more fun to make him squirm. Later, the boys and Mimi would be back anyway, so they could take him then._

_Little did he know that a waiting shadow in the corner had witnessed everything and rode back to Striaton Gym by skate-board, red hair trailing behind them..._

_**X x**_

"Alright! I want no more lies!" Ruby yelled as she burst into the door, ignored Cress who was giving her a disapproving look and headed straight for Chili. "Tell me straight." He nodded quickly, so quickly it was a wonder his neck didn't snap. "Do you like it rough?"

"Wh-What?" He cried out as she grabbed his shouders and glared at him, awaiting his reply. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. "Where on earth did you come up with _that_? I don't have to answer _that_!"

"Well then you'll be pleased to know that your pokemon is far more a man than you'll ever be. Good day." She smirked as she shoved him and stalked off. Before she could get very far, he grabbed her wrist desperately, trying to make sense of the situation.

"What are you talking about? Pansear? What's he done?"

"He was plaing tongue twister with a Purrloin." She smirked proudly, though he saw a shiver pass thorugh her, the idea of kissing startling her briefly. Cress left the room whilst adjusting his collar, clearly uncomfortable.

"A Purrloin? He was makin' out with a Purrloin?" He cried, flustered.

"Gee, could you be anymore blunt?" She asked with a large fake grin. He sneered at her and then folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh sure. I love it rough, especially when they yank my hair out and rip half my face off. Any more questions?" He spat, meaning to use her previous statement to prove his point. She was definitely the most blunt girl he knew. She was probably the most blunt _person _he knew! Apart from his nephew in the sitaution of his dead goldfish.

_"Alex? Where's my fishy gone now he's died?" The young boy sniffled, running to his big nephew for support and some answers._

_"Down the toilet." _

"Well at least I'd only have to cope with _half _your face..." She pondered, leaving him to stand there detered, mouth open in shock. Well, to be fair, he _had _kind of walked into that one.

"Ha ha," He commented drily, following her as she wandered off with a callous shrug. "But what about Pansear? Was something wrong?"

She stopped short for a moment before she nodded slowly.

"Well... What was wrong? What was up?" Chili asked, spectating her movements carefully. Again with the hands that twitched by her sides. She was nervous...

"...I don't think he was entirely... _Into _playing tongue twister with Purrloin." At this, Jaden popped up from underneath her bandana and made a face, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes comically in disgust. He then inhaled sharply and fell back attentive, listening to the words being exchanged betweent he two red-heads.

"Y'mean...?"

"Yeah." She answered and an awkward silence fell over the pair as neither of them knew what to say. Chili recovered from the silence first.

"Well... Take me to him." She faltered and looked at the floor. "Ruby please." He begged ocne he noticed she wasn't responding

"...Alright. But we'll have to run..."

**X x**

_Backing up against the fence, he had nowhere else to run._

_"C'mon Chump! Stop being such a scaredy-cat!" They hollered, still advancing towards him. "Y'got nothing left? Is that what you're telling us? That's what you're telling Blaze?" They spat at him i perfect unison. Boris and Mimi, the pair of Watchogs had arrived a little later than Pansear needed in order to escape from touching Blaze to some extent. Luckily, it stopped before it could start properly and that he was thankful for. Shady sat solemly in the corner, praying not to be noticed by the other two pokemon so that he wouldn;t have to join in. He hated it, he really hated it!_

_"P-Please. Enough now..." Pansear mumbled, too weak and breathless to fight back._

_"D'aww that's cute. He's begging. He's actually begging!" They Boris mock-cooed whilst Mimi sneered nastily and threw a glass bottle in the direction of Pansear. He managed to dodge it, though he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up; he was ever so tired and he would gladly lay down with Blaze if it meant that he could just rest. Just sleep the pain and numbness away._

_"So the little monkey __can__ fight." Mimi taunted. Pansear felt the anger inside, begining to get to him. It was enough for her to taunt him, much less she (unknowingly) bring in his his personal life. Of course he could fight! So why was he here in between these narcissistic bullies...?_

_"Too bad he's so bad at it, otherwise he may well have been able to just get away. Isn't that right Shady?" Boris barked. He never spoke, only barked or thundered or boomed._

_"Hmm..." Shady remarked passively, silently telling Pansear he was sorry, the little flame atop his head flickering in apology. Pansear understood; he was one of the many victims of this group and Shady, just like himself, could do nothing to stop these ruthless fools. He understood perfectly._

_"I'm not a bad fighter..." Pansear whispered, clenching his fat paws closed. "I can fight!" He argued, suddenly finding his voice. He was sick of the bullying, sick of the abuse, and sick of being under-estimated by these puny pokemon. Sure, they were tough in a pack, but who wasn't? One on one? No problem, just not in this current condition._

_"Can you?" Mimi spat as she launched a shadow ball at him. It hit him as he was too weak to move and he fell to the floor, quivering. She laughed sadistically. "Looks like it." She chided sarcastically._

_"Enough!" He cried but the others just sneered, excluding the little Litwick in the corner._

_"Nope. Don't worry though. Blaze'll be here in a couple of minutes and she'll finish you." Boris thundered with an intimidating false smile resting on his face._

_"Please. Please finish me..." The pityful monkey murmured into the hard concrete floor. "Blaze, come quick. I need relief..." He whispered though his eyes refused to fill up. He would not give these delinquents the satsifaction from seeing his tears since they'd already heard him cry. He just wanted his trainer. Chili. He wanted his second best friend, Ruby. and her kind-hearted Flare. He wanted Cress, Cilan or even Iris; he wanted __someone__ who would keep him safe and those people were more than perfect for the job._

_"Hey." A voice cooed from around the corner and he looked up to see the purple fur of Blaze. Finally. She silently charged her own Dark Pulse, aiming directly at the shivering monkey. "Oh and... Now that you're out of food, there's no use for you anymore. So... Thanks for the grub I guess." She smiled before she shot it at him. He readied himself silently, waiting for the impact._

_But it never came..._

_**X x**_

"There he is!" Chili yelled to Ruby above the racing wind before he overtook her and sped forwards, dashing towards the beaten fence. In that small gap, Chili could see Pansear was laying face-down.

"Pansear..." Chili murmured, watching as a Purrloin charged up what looked like a Dark Pulse.

"There's no time for sentiments Chili. Go rescue him!" Ruby urged desperately. Hearing his name made it all the more worth it but still, one thing held him back.

"Ruby, I-I-" His voice cracked. "I don't have anymore pokemon."

"Me and Jaden will take care of them. You just get to Pan!" She told him before she turned to Jaden who was standing alert on her bandana-covered head. "You up for it Jay?" She asked with a determined grin. Said Snivy nodded firmly and charged into the battlefield on all fours, charging up an Energy Ball on the move, his tail glowing with a Leaf Blade attack simoltaneously. He could deflect the opponents attack and then use his own attack; Ruby had taught it to him a while back and it was genius! Easily his favourite tactic to use!

He leaped for all he was worth in front of the charging Dark Pulse and managed to fling his tail in the direction of the attack, blocking it successfully. It burned, oh it burned, but it was nothing compared to the anger Jaden felt for these pokemon abusing his best friend. Oh, they'd pay and he'd make sure of it, one attack at a time.

_"Huh. So you're here to fight for Pansear. Alright. Deal. You win, you get the monkey. If I win... Well, that would be most incovinient for you, dear Snivy. Jaden was it?" _Purrloin asked in a sneaky tone, her eyes half-lidded as if to flirt to lower Jaden's accuracy. However, he didn't falter.

_"It's Snivy to you pussy-cat." _He spat in return and he watched her eyes flash. She was apparently not used people standing up to her and Jaden's abrasive attitude had Ruby to blame, though it seemed to help them out more than it did hinder them within their battles and endeavours together.

_"Fair enough, __Snivy__. But can you take all three of us? Hmm?"_ She grinned, showing sharp white teeth, a single threatening protruding fang to the right of her mouth. Distinctively, he saw something flicker in the corner of his eye and smirked a knowing, confident smirk.

_"I won't have to,"_ The Snivy growled, bending low on all fours. At that moment, a powerful Flame Wheel rolled into the cats back, knocking her face-down onto the floor. She shot up again, holding her fluffy face in two purple paws.

_"What the-"_

_"Three against the one isn't very fair is it?" _A feminine voice purred and Purrloin turned to see a Vulpix. _"So we came to help. It also helps that Pansear is a very sweet pokemon who doesn't deserve your abuse. Me and Jaden, possibley others, will put a stop to it, you see if we don't!" _She growled, kicking back dirt and bending her front leg as to leap into the air.

"Jaden! C'mere!" And Jaden went running. Once he reached there, he waited. Flare would be able to take on Purrloin for a couple of minutes alone no doubt. "Look, Chili's having a little trouble getting to Pansear past those Watchogs so the fight's in your hands. Ok, tell Flare when you get the chance and another pokemon may well accompany you. Probably Shadow or Buzz." Now, Jaden understood completely and also anticipated the thought of her Murkrow or Pachirisu joining in to battle. Though Buzz was dis-obideient, it wouldn't matter since the battle was their own. He nodded and used a vine-whip to grab onto the fence and pull him towards the scene quicker, getting back into the fight almost instantly. Because Ruby's pokemon were a fan of fair-play (definitely a trait NOT taught by their trainer!), Flare stood by and let Jaden and Purrloin battle evenly.

Meanwhile, Ruby had edged around the fight scene and had reached Chili in which two Watchogs stood in the way of him getting to Pansear, each wearing menacing snarls.

"They won't let up." He stated grimly, frowning deeply.

"Hmm..." She mumbled taking a step forward. Chili listened to the pair of pokemon growl

"Ruby, they'll attack!" He cried.

"Right that's it. I've had enough." Ruby decided before she simply stalked forward and walked past the two pokemon who went from snarling to dumbstruck in the blink of an eye. She carefully cradled the little monkey, listening closely to his breathing; faint but definitely there.

"Is he-"

"It's fine. He's alive." She answered him, her eyes a little brighter than usual. Was she considering crying? He let out a breathless sound of relief.

"Thank God!" He gasped, taking a step forward but the Watchogs growled at him, making he jump backwards. They looked angry and he knew they had no hesitation to attack. Then, they suddenly rounded on Ruby who was hugging Pansear tightly. She had to get him back to Chili before the poor guy fell to pieces. Returning Pansear now was too risky as he was so weak; the return may have affected his health even more: Unlikely, but definitely a possibility

"Watchog!" They both heard and Ruby's head snapped up.

"Ruby! Pansear!" Chili cried, though he could do nothing to stop it happen. A powerful thunderbolt came hurtling towards her; she'd never been able to dodge these attacks. It was always the electric ones...

Before anyone contemplated anything, a screech of pain emmited into the air. But it wasn't Ruby. Or Pansear.

"Buzz...?" Ruby asked, more confused than anyone. Buzz was her disobidient Pachirisu and it rarely ever helped her out. So why now? Did he maybe realise that his trainer needed him, just as Pansear needed his.

"Chiii..." He exhaled, the electric still fresh around him as it fizzled and sparked clearly. His eyes then grew stormy, much to Chili's satisfaction. For Pansear, for Ruby, for him.

"Pachi." The small squirrel-like pokemon spat, glowing with both provided and his own electricity. "Chiiiii!" He yelled into the air as he dissolved into a fit of maddness, running rabid towards the Watchogs with a powerful volt tackle.

"Whoa!" Chili cried as he side-stepped the lightening speed attack with difficulty. With the Watchogs knocked flat, he took hischance and leaped over them, getting successfully to Pansear and Ruby who was still transifxed with wonder.

"Ruby? Ruby, speak to me yeah?" Chili smiled lightly, pressing a hot hand to her face. She snapped out of her daze and then blushed upon feeling his hand, then giggled uncharacteristically.

"I-I'm alright Doofy." She smiled drunkly. A lack of a hiccup was the only thing that reminded Chili she was not, in actuality, drunk, though it sure looked like it. He laughed softly and pulled her and Pansear both close. "What's this for?"

"Just to make sure you're alright." He breathed, stroking Pansear's tuft of hair lovingly and caressing Ruby's head softly. They didn't even notice as her other pokemon had taken out Purrloin, alongside the lone Litwick, Shady who had been forced to battle by Blaze herself. He'd tried telling the other two that he wasn't involved, but they'd been relentless and finished him off. This caught Pansear's attention he struggled to open his eyes.

_"Shady!" _Pansear called to the face-down Litwick.

_"Y'mean the Litwick right?" _Flare questioned, leaving Pansear to nod his head feverently.

_"He was my friend! He never caused me any harm! He didn't wanna be part of their group." _He told her sorrowfully. Flare faltered as Pansear shakily got to his feet. He couldn't find the strength before, but he felt empowered with passion for his only ally whilst he was whisked unwilling on this rollercoaster of pain.

_"Sorry." _Flare mumbled, embarrassed whilst Jaden curled up into a ball to conserve strength. Though she was annoying, Blaze was a rather formidable fighter. That much he couldn't deny.

_"It's fine. I'm just glad you saved me._" Pansear whispered before he staggered back to his trainer and nuzzled against his leg. He was safe now. The safest he'd been in a few weeks now and he couldn;t dney the happiness.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_"I was too frightened..."_

Chili sighed, a fond smile on his face as he snuggled close to his companion and closed his eyes, Ruby allowing him space to enjoy his moment. Then, he pulled out the poke-ball and placed it in front of the monkey, giving him the choice. "Strong enough?" He asked and Pansear cocked a weak smile, before prodding the button and returning himself. Chili smield fondly and promised to get to a Poke-Centre as soon as he possibley could; that much he owed for not helping sooner. And Ruby had helped too.

Speaking of which, Ruby was standing with her back to him, giving him privacy with his partner. Jaden smoothly jumped onto her shoulder and licked her cheek affectionately. She casually returned Flare, telling her that she was so thankful for the help and that they wouldn't have done it without her, ding the same to Jaden moments later ad holding him tightly in a sharp cuddle.

"Ruby." Chili smiled and she turned her head to him just as he wrapped her in a hug from behind, holding her close. She was unpredictable really as he expected her to shrink away but she did nothing to stop him from holding he close.

"Doofus." She stated in recognistion, nodding her head slowly. There were so many things he wanted to say. So many things he wanted to do, but only one conclusion that he drew in his mind ended perfectly. He slowly turned her around and pulled her close, pushing her against him softly in the dark of the ally-way, the broken fence shadowing them completely.

Then, without another word, he placed a finger under her chin whilst his thumb stroked her cheek softly and pulled her into a slow passionate kiss. Nothing fast and speedy but the opposite, thought he passion remained the same. Taking her chance, she dived a hand straight for his hair and brushed through it, the red just as soft as she expected, as she fantasised it would be. Apparently appreciative, he made a small sound and continued to kiss her, speeding up _ever-so slightly_. She followed him smoothly, placing her hands on his chest whilst he put his hands mischieviously on her hips, holding her to him possessively.

Breaking apart and breathing heavy, he looked her in the eye.

"Pansear is safe now. And it's all thanks to _your _gut," At this, they both grinned as he placed his fore-head to hers and kept his voice low, just the way she liked it. "Everything that's happened today. Thanks. Really. I would've been screwed without you. And everything made me realise that... I- I love you Ruby. I really do." He confessed, a sheepish looking expression sitting on his face as he told her his deepest secret. He'd always knwon about the feelings, but he didn't know how far down they went. Evidently, they were _alot _deeper than he originally thought.

She smiled briefly, before brushing a cool hand against his face.

"I suppose I may have a teensy bit of... Love for you too." At this, he grinned. He knew her well enough to know that that was simply her way of saying "I love you too" but of course, she wasn't one for much. "Make that a little more than a teensy bit." She added bashfully and he laughed and then pulled into a fast, heated kiss, not stopping for even the pokemon that gave them curious glances as they emerged from underneath rubbish piles and bins. They didn't stop for Jaden either, though they didn't have to as he'd known all along about Ruby's feelings for him; why else would she pick on him so?

"Let's take this home..." He grinned as they yanked apart, struggling to breathe. "As soon as we've been to the pokemon centre of course." He added as a note to self.

"Alright then. If you say so." She shrugged, acting indifferent though she was smiling which was a huge give away to him.

"Oh I _do _say so Ruby." He smirked, which made her grin also. "Oh and it's official." He stated, leaving her to raise a brow.

"What is?" She asked, cocking a smirk of her own.

"I _love _it rough..."

**X x**

**Done! Wow this is long! :D**

**Anyways, reviews please! I loved writing this one!**

**~Jess~**


	9. Abuse Or Not?

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, Strawberryshipping is in some desperate need of updated and such. Handcuffed has been updated quite a while back but nobody seemed to really notice. Doesn't matter though - it's there if you ever wanna read it. :) Oh and this fiction ISN'T how they met at all, but I felt like I should do it this way in order for it to work. :) Oh, and Altaria isn't one of Ruby's legit pokemon. :)**

**Please review! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Raining - "It's funny. I love getting caught up in the rain with you..."**

**X x**

The rain drizzled down as the red haired female lay under the fruit stall, just waiting for people to distract the shop-keeper so she could sneak something. She was very good at these things by now: hiding and stealing, although she wasn't too proud of it, were just a couple of her talents she'd had to pick up after living on the streets for a good couple of months. She thought it would be a lot harder than it actually was, but it was rather simple (as long as you didn't get caught...).

She could hear him chatting to a regular customer - she'd know that annoying voice anywhere - and she creased her forehead in agitation; the shop-keeper would be natterig for another good half hour and she was already starving. She didn't know if she could wait much longer without losing control and simply stealing from under their noses and making a break for it. She'd done that in the past, though it was the last situation she wanted to be in when she was drowning in her own fatigue.

"Yes, the storm is getting worse as the days go by..." Ruby heard as she listened, wavering in between sleep and day-dreaming, not quite knowing what to decide.

"Ah yes, but poor ol' Ronnie can't live without his potassium! Poor lad needs his bananas, bless him!" the mother (or so Ruby could safely assume) chirruped, awfully preppy for the terrible weather, the cheerful chime rudely out of place in the pouring rain. The floor was starting to get soggy around her and she compressed herself into a ball to conserve heat, not quite working up the nerve to send out her trusty companion; though he loved the rain, he wasn't fond of the cold - in fact, he actually rather hated it.

"That's it... I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna go find food somewhere else." she decided firmly, narrowing her eyes as she plotted a safe route to run from. After all, if people saw her emerging form underneath a stall, it would only look bad for her. She already had a bad reputation with the police (having been caught a couple of times when she was careless) and so she didn't want anyone thinking she was up to no good when she really wasn't.

Gingerly, she poked her head out when there seemed to be a lack of feet at her particular stall, indicating there was also a lack of people. She was right as she managed to throw herself up, lurching to the side a little as she did it slightly too hard. The seller at the stall gave her a strange look but said nothing about it. She continued to frown, not having the dilligence to smile at him, even when he did. She then pivoted smoothly on her feet and marched away, determined to show him that she didn't want any of his tacky fruit anyway.

"Thanks for nothing..." she muttered, cursing under her breath, hoping that something bad would happen to him along the lines of his perfect orange pyramid collapsing or his fruit suddenly turning bad. She'd been waiting there for a few hours at most, and she was still empty-handed, not in the mood for a chase. She felt lonely, all by herself as she wandered onwards, through the streets and towards an open field. She scanned her surroundings, before she took a cautious step into the field, the ground sloppy and wet from the rain. Still, it wasn't a hazard to her; she'd been living in it for the last few days and it hadn't let up once! She sighed irately and grabbed a poke-ball, sick of getting soaked already. She threw it nonchalently.

"All...?~" the pokemon sighed, fanning out her huge fluffy wings, before she recoiled from the rain.

"Let's go." was all she had to say as she leaped onto her pokemon's back; she petted her silently, not wanting her to think that she was angry with her. It was her hunger, bubbling away at the pit of her stomach that was making her agitated. She had to eat something!

As Altaria took off, her wings slowly growing accustomed to the terrible weather, Ruby sighed, feeling more lonely than ever. She needed her partner and so she sent out the little Snivy, making sure to hold a hand over his head until he could hang his tail there instead. The little green pokemon shivered in the cold, though he was busy taking in the nutrients from the rain to properly take a retreating action. Ruby coiled her arms around her pokemon's small frame, trying to help him keep warm and he cooed thankfully, nuzzling against his trainer's tattered clothes. He knew that she hardly ever meant harm; she was rambuctious and... creative when it came to revenge, but she was still his hero. He'd never met a human who had put up with so much as Ruby had, from families to life on the streets.

She just wished she could be so thankful for the rain; all it did for her was make her wet, though she supposed it was the only shower she was going to get when outside alone...

**X x**

The rain hadn't stopped once throughout the entire journey and Ruby was thoroughly soaked. Still, she felt bad for the cotton wings of the flying type pokemon that was carrying her throughout the wind and rain, loyal as loyal could be (though it had taken some persuading...). The drips were still pounding, mericless and relentless.

"Damn this crap!" Ruby yelled as she fled underneath a huge tree. She sighed and wished she had something warm, before an idea sprung to mind. She picked up a poke-ball and rolled it, a vulpix coming from it. The red head picked up a thick stick and smiled. "Ember. Please."

The little fox pokemon did as she was told, setting it alight. Ruby smiled and beckoned her grass and fire types to her knee, holding the flame at arms length. Although the flame was small, it was meticulously warming in her mind and body alike. She now knew that she wasn't completely helpless; after all, she was smart enough to know not to let herself get too cold and how to amke a fire. The skill didn't seem alot when said in such a basic way, but when living out, it was a very necassary skill. Still, Ruby missed real food - bread even. The things that she had taken for granted before - sweeter things, like fruit, real fruits, like apples and kiwis. And pineapple. She missed her favourite fruit like no other!

"Excuse me!" her and her pokemon heard and the small foursome (including Altaria behind them) turned their heads in the vague direction of the voice. Narrowing her eyes briefly, she stood up, reluctantly pulling herself from the sodden yet soft wings of her Altaria, casually returning her. She understood that her cotton was a "delicacy" and people would pay alot of money for it in some parts of Unova. If this was a creep who wanted such things, she'd make him understand that she wasn't cruel enough to do such a crime and sell her friends out like that. She'd show him!

"What?" she replied curtly as a young man arrived at her feet. He was wearing black work pants and a black jacket, his hair suprisingly upright, despite the heavy rain. How'd he managed that in the atrocious weather conditions? His hair, much like hers, was fire-red.

"As much as I love fire, you might wanna put that out when you're so close to something that's _wooden_..." he informed, making Ruby rise a brow. Who did he think he was to tell her what she could and couldn't do? He probably wasn't the one, judging by his clothing even, that was in the difficult position and yet he had the nerve to tell her what to do and how to live?

"Look, I appreicate the concern, with the enviroment and everything-" at this, the young man's lips quirked as he smirked slightly in amusement. "but I'm the one who needs this. Now, you can run home to your fancy house and snuggle under your ten-pound-a-strand cotton duvet whilst I camp out here, got it?" Ruby snapped, earning respective chortles from her pokemonas she did so.

"You're camping?" he questioned, raising a brow. "Quite a site you got here." he finished snidely, still smirking widely. Who did he honestly think he was?

"Listen here!" she yelled, jabbing his chest with a sharp finger. He peered down, watching her touch him, before he looked back up and locked eyes with her. "What _I _do is none of _your _concern! Turn your snobby ass around and leave me alone!" she then paused, glanced the side and then added: "And no, I'm _not _camping."

"Wow, quite the mouth y'got. No worries. I was just trying to help you out."

"How is telling me what to do and what not to do "helping me out"?" Ruby demanded, going closer to him as she narrowed her eyes angrily at him, snarling slightly. Her pokemon were too mature to get involved, yet they could sense the tension between the pair. Simmering with hatred, Ruby stayed close, but the teen opposite her moved backwards slightly, showing her he was giving up.

"I'm Chili." he introduced, ignoring her statement. Her eyes bulged slightly at the comment. He wasn't arguing anymore? _Why_? "We've met before, but I don't suppose you remember. We had an encounter at the _fruit stall_... remember?" he finished, folding his arms, smiling a smug smile, as if he held power or something. Ruby frowned and tilted her head slightly. Come to think of it, she did...

"I'm-"

"I know who you are. Ruby Cooper." Chili smirked, raising his eyebrows competitively. She sighed, silently telling him that she didn't like him. He seemed to stare back at her, reading her thoughts as he shrunk away from her slightly. Then he spoke up again: "I saw you fly over here. In the pouring rain. I just wondered if you needed anything...?" he asked cautiously. Why he had changed his tune, she didn't know, though he seemed much nicer now than he had only a couple of minutes previous. Why did people change so easily? And why was it only _after _the fights that they decided to?

"I don't need _any _help. I can do it on my own." Ruby answered briskly, pushing past him, her pokemon following. She could feel his eyes lingering on her partners and grew sensitive, pulling out their poke-balls and returning them all, excluding her main partner, Jaden. The rain was still spattering in small amounts, but it didn't bother her anymore; the wind had died down so it was merely wet outside, not cold and brutal like before. But she was still starving. That she couldn't deny...

"I'm sure you don't," at this she turned round. "But you look hungry. And tired. Unlike you, I _am _camping. I just thought you could use the shelter for a few hours before you're on you feet again." he explained, scratching his head lightly, as if nervous or apprehensive. Ruby raised a brow. Hadn't she just told him "no"?

"Why would I go with you, _Chili_?" she spat his name like poison on the tip of her tongue, trying her best to push him away. She knew how it was, even with aquaintences; once attached, it took a while to go back to normal. She wanted to avoid that situation at all costs since life was hard enough at the moment already, without the added stress of a "friend".

"Do you have anyone - or anything - else? Do you really have any other choice? Other than to stay hungry and cold and miserable?" he offered, continuing to draw her near. She had stopped completely now and had turned to face him, though she wouldn't quite meet his eyes; she knew that implied honesty, trust and loyalty. She didn't want him to feel as if he could find that in her. She wanted him to go away, but her stomach betrayed her and gave a rumble, reminding her just how hungry she actually was. Come to think about it, she never _had _got any fruit from that stall had she..? She'd forgotton upon arguing with the handsome red-head opposite her!

"...No," she sighed pityfully, suddenly seeming vulnerable to Chili. He frowned and then smiled bashfully, trying his best to look genuine. "I don't." she finished.

Chili cleared his throat. "Come back with me. At least take some food?" he asked, seemingly pleading. She slowly let down her guard and sighed. What else could she do? After all, he was right: she didn't have anywhere else to go or anyone else to see. Without him, she'd just be stuck in the rain without him all over again...

**X x**

"So, what brought you out here?" she questioned in the serenity of his tent. She'd felt warmth before, but never welcome. It was a strange feeling and though pleasant, she wasn't entirely sure if she was willing to accept it yet; she was so used to fighting for everything that she'd ever had, that it seemed to easy to simply take it without working or going through some sort of pain to get it in the first place.

"Meh... felt I needed a change of scenary." Chili answered lightly, flipping the cooking berries in a saucepan over a fire. The very thing he'd told her off for by the tree. But then again, he was being careufl and he had the fire for a reason. But so had she: to keep warm. But tat wasn't enough for him, no. Still, she didn't have the heart to challenge him as he was the one feeding her. She didn't quite understand why she had accepted his invitation to "dinner" (maybe the desparation for food?) but she wasn't exactly regretting it as she warmed herself in the corner of the fabricated tent.

"Is that all?" Ruby asked knowingly, watching the food cook slowly. How dare those berries taunt her by cooking so slow! Still, he seemed experienced, which made her think twice about buying his story; that's why she'd asked.

"...All right. Y'got me..." he mumbled lightly, smiling sheepishly. "I'm from that fancy restauraunt in Striaton. Y'know, Striaton Gym?" at this, Ruby nodded lightly, prepared to listen. While she remained quiet, she could hear the rain outside; it had grown worse once more and she knew that soon enough, she'd be cold and wet all over again. "Well, work was getting a little bit much, being a waiter _and _a Gym Leader. There's so much on demand these days that sales were picking up dramatically. One of my brothers - there's three of us including me - left to go on a journey and so me and my other brother didn't have enough between us to keep it running. Luckily, we were helped out by some family members, but my brother was still stressed. One night he told me he didn't need me and that he could run the business on his own, so I'm determined to make him think twice about what he said to me. Of course, if it doesn't work out in my favour, then I'll look dumb, but hopefully it'll teach him to be cruel about it..." he finished and when he had, he seemed to sigh, as if he'd gotton a lot off of his chest. Ruby frowned sympathetically.

"That's a tricky situation you're in there, buddy." she tried to spur him on lightly, successfully making him chuckle, seemingly relieved.

"Yeah, I'm in trouble either way. It's not too far from home, but my brother doesn't know that..." at this, he let out a hesitant laugh.

Ruby then thought something from the corner of her mind. "What are your brothers called?" this time, he looked up from the food, catching her eye sharply. She briefly wondered if she'd over-stayed her welcome, though she was determined not to seem concerned. He was a stranger after all, so he didn't mean anything to her. And she was sharing lunch with him... gosh, it was all so confusing! "...Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no!" Chili cried quickly, making Ruby breathe out in relief. "I'm just surprised you don't know them. They're very popular about girls your age, me included. They're Cilan and Cress."

"Ah... hey! What do you mean, 'girls my age'?" she spat, not liking that he was judging her based on other girls. They all seemed fake nowadays, even though she felt she was bad for looking down on her own gender in such a way. It was like being unpatriotic, but regarding genders. Suddenly, a plate entered her vision, filled with a food that both looked and smelt delicious. Her eyes shone discreetly, though he noticed and smiled to himself silently.

"I just mean teens like you. Y'know, fourteen, fiteen, sixteen, sometimes even seventeen-ish. Around your age." the red haired male explained. She was definitely a lot of work, but he didn't mind. After all, though she wouldn't admit it, she needed his help as much as sheneeded feeding. It wasn't only her who had noticed the bad weather picking up again; he wouldn't let her go out in it, especially as it would be dark soon. "Enough about me! What about you? Why are you out here?"

The question she'd been dreading.

"I wanted to come here."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"..."

"Ruby?" his voice seized her attention, her name spoken softly. She wasn't used to that. She was used to her mother screaming it, or the numerous men she had around slurring it. Or Hailey wailing it as she begged for some sort of attention. "You can be honest with me. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but it wouldn't hurt to share. I'm not a 'chat 'n' tell' kind o' guy." he said light-heartedly, making her smile at his weak joke.

"Then what kind of guy are you?" she couldn't stop herself from asking. She quickly ate something from her plate, wanting an excuse to remain silent as a slight blush raised to her cheeks. Why she was so interested, she didn't know, but he had her thinking a little.

"A guy who apparently has a snobby ass." Chili replied smugly, referring to her earlier comment. This time, she scoffed, forcing her mouthful down so that she could. "But seriously," he started again. "I'd like to know."

"I'm running." she answered slowly, fondling with her fork, drawing various patterns around her plate, suddenly nervous. He seemed to think for a moment, before he nodded lightly. She seemed like the type of girl who would have the guts to do that anyway, though he had no idea why. Even from a distance, she looked ragged; it wasn't usual for a girl as far as he was concerned, but perhaps it was because he'd been brain-washed by the prepped-up fangirls at his restauraunt into believing that if a girl wasn't absolutely caked in make-up, there was something wrong with her. Regardless of what was right though, that was the reason he had gone to her in the first place; he had just executed himself wrong.

"From what?" Chili quizzed, picking up a forkful of pecha berries and spooning it into his mouth, chewing slowly as he sifted through the possibilities. The wind rattled against his tent and he saw Ruby shiver minutely, though it was much too form to get blown away. It would stay in the ground until he himself took it out again.

"...Not necessarily _from _something. More like, _for _something." Ruby elaborated ever so slightly, thoughs he didn't know if she was prepared to open up fully to a stranger. Granted, he was kind enough to offer her shelter and feed her, but was he kind enough to keep her darkest secrets, secrets? She slowly returned Jaden, not wanting him to hear. "They shipped my sister off somewhere."

"Why?" was the shocked response.

"...Because she wouldn't stop crying." at this, Chili grew shocked and Ruby grew defensive. "Look, I tried my best. I tried my best to look after her and get her to do things on her own but it didn't work. She just wanted her mom and I wasn't her mom. I'm still _not _her mom. But now that they've seen how quiet it is without Hailey," she weakened as her name let her mouth, feeling grief for her little sister. "they were thinking of getting rid of me too, even though I stay out of mom's way anyway. But I'm going back to get her. I'm gonna get her back and then I'll look after her on my own."

Though Chili found the last part unrealistic and dangerous, he didn't comment. "Why would you have to stay out of her way? What did you do?"

"Nothing! That's the point." she paused, growing cautious under his ever-intent gaze, his red eyes filled to the brim with questions and unspoken theories. "I didn't stop her from drinking or taking things. I didn't stop her from bringing people who she didn't even know home. I didn't stop her from doing anything, Chili." she sighed sadly, not able to deny the urge to cry as her eyes shimmered slightly. She wouldn't cry - crying was for wimps - but she would always get so damn close.

"How were you _supposed _to stop her? Oh Ruby, I'm so sorry..." he murmured as he put down his plate. She finished her food slowly, not wanting to look wounded, though it hurt more than anything. She'd always told everybody who questioned it "meh, it's no big deal" or "stop being so careful! She got paranoid and turned to drugs!" with a huge smile plastered on her face, though she knew she was lying. To them and herself. She knew it was a big deal. She knew it wasn't right and she certainly knew that it was to be sorted, though she'd never worked up the guts to talk to anyone professional about it.

"It's no biggie..." she recited, stretching and rubbing her eyes as if she was tired, so she had an excuse to hide the tears and get rid of the evidence. The evidence of the upset.

"It _is_." Chili argued. "Look, I don't think it's right and though it's none of my buiness, I'd actually talk to someone about it. That's the best solution to any problem."

"Not mine. She'll kill me! And her man as well. Which ever one it is this time." she stated crudely, knowing she was talking about her mom behind her back. But then again, she didn't have any other alternatives; if she caught her chatting about her, she'd knock her flat straight away. Her mother looked feeble, but she could pack quite the punch. She would know, though it wasn't excessive. It wasn't even abuse as far as she was concerned. It was the occasional punch or slap and often, she would be in the way anyway, making her deserve it. Still, she knew that that in itself was wrong, whether she deserved it or not, and Ruby didn't exactly appreciate her mother's potty mouth when speaking to her. Surely she didn't deserve all of the verbal 'abuse' that she got everyday whilst she lived with her. Except she didn't get it anymore. Because she had run away. She wouldn't let anybody take her, not social services, not care-workers, nobody! She'd show them all! And she'd show them that Hailey didn't need to be in there either. She was just a child and children need their mothers, whether they're willing to take the responsibility or not.

"Then at least stay with me for a little while. At least till I go back. It'll only be a couple of days anyways." he gabbled, trying to reason with her. Little did he know that there wasn't any reasoning to be done; she was rather content with the warmth, the food, the sleeping sack in the corner and, surprisingly enough for her, the company. It was nice to have someone to talk to, though she barely knew him at all. Not even how old he was or what he liked to do, but somehow, she felt safe with him. Not exactly comfortable, but safe and secure at least.

"I still need to get to Hailey though... so why?" she still saw the need to ask.

"Because it's not right to have you going out there on your own. Plus... I kinda like you. You've grown on me a little, Cooper." he grinned, giving her a good-natured wink. She mock-grimaced, before she laughed (slightly uncertain) and punched him playfully on the arm. Smiling, she nodded. "Plus, I'm sure Hailey's being looked after just fine. She can wait a couple of days."

"...All right. Because I am such a good person, I will ease your mind and keep you at rest by not going straight away to save my sister." Ruby mocked.

"Come off it!" Chili cried, nudging her. "You're only in it for the food!" he joked, making the pair of them chuckle anf giggle between them. Calming down shortly after, Ruby sighed, smiled, laid back against the soft tent floor and said with a wink:

"You don't know how right you are..."

**X x**

**Done! GAH, I don't know why but I like this one! Sorry it's a little dramatic. Unfortunately, this was one of the only things in my idea bank so... :/ Yeah, really, Ruby doesn't think much of her drunk family, but anyone else would, if you get me. So... I'm not trying to make people feel sorry for her, because that makes her seem a little mary-sue-ish and the last thing I want is rock-solid, tough-as-old-boots Coop completely transforming. And yes, "Cooper" is her second name. ;)**

**PLEASE review!**

**~Jess~**


	10. BathTime is Better With Two!

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probabyl already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, the next chappie is nice and lovey-dovey marriage type stuff and I hope you enjoy it. I've been having this idea for a while, but was waiting for the appropriate theme to write it for. The theme is "Bath" and I know pretty much **_**exactly **_**how it is going to play out! Wish me - and their **_**two **_**kids - luck! ;)**

**Please review!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Bath - "No matter what situation you're in, a bath is pretty much **_**always **_**sexy..."**

**X x**

Well, this was certainly interesting! True, he'd always dreamt of sharing a wash or shower with Ruby, but it seemed being _given _a wash was just as arousing and sensual as his initial ideas! Damn, she was good at this, kneeding the soap in, rubbing up and down his bare back like she knew how. She didn't miss any oppurtunities to make him groan and squirm and he allowed her, loving the feel of her hands on his body. It had been too long since she'd touched him anyway, the children a constant reminder of the lack of... "fun" they'd had over the past couple of months. They always required the upmost attention, whether they were playing or fighting between themselves and they hadn't had an ounce of peace since they'd been able to walk and toddle on their own.

Being married was difficult - especially with two kids - but it was well worth it; being close to her permanently was like a little piece of heaven to him, knowing that if his day had been rough at work, or if everything had gone wrong, she'd be waiting back at home for him with arms wide open. Definitely different to how it had once been when they had deemed themselves mortal enemies; in a way, it was slightly comical to think about them together in such a proper fashion, though it made him smile. Even when she had abused him so when they were younger, he had kept crushing on her. He couldn't help himself! Plus, constantly being able to hold her was definitely something he refused to take for granted. He hoped she felt the same about him. And to think this whole situaiton had started with a single word...

_"Bathroom..." she ordered in his ear as she passed him. holding her four year old son, Jake, close to her chest to keep him from falling out of her grasp. She was awfully protective of her children, always trying to keep them safe; Chili hadn't expected it of her, in fact, quite the opposite. He'd expected her to be almost lazy about it and need constant spurring on, but she was brilliant with children, particularly her own. Her other child, her slightly older daughter, Suki, was clinging eagerly to her mother's hand, chanting:_

_"Suki's gonna get you, Suki's gonna get you..." to the little boy. He was already balling his eyes out; Suki was making it worse, scaring him. She was stopped by Ruby's hand tapping her on the head, though it was only just hard enough to get her attention._

_"Stop teasing your brother Suki," though she said it with a smirk, letting her daughter know that she wasn't __very __angry about something so trivial. After all, Jake had always been a bit of a cry-baby, though Ruby supposed it was because he was young and too little to understand that monsters weren't real._

_Meanwhile, Chili put down his book and turned his head to look at her, the shiver still making it's way down his spine. He couldn't help but be charmed, her voice soft yet seductive as it slithered down his back, leaving a pleasant batch of tingles in it's wake. He caught her eye for a brief second before she disappeared up the stairs with her two kids trailing behind her, arguing that they "weren't tired" or they "wanted their blankies". Of course, he had done as he was told, though not entirely sure why he was stood there - he hadn't expected her to come back so soon, so eager to kiss him for a moment before she pulled back and tugged his shirt._

_"N-Now?" he stuttered, slightly taken aback._

_"Right now." she smirked. "C'mon. Chop chop," she mocked in a motherly fashion, still grinning from ear to ear. Slowly, as if to tease her, he pulled his shirt off, showing his well-built chest; he'd really matured over the years. He'd taken up proper exercise and had enlisted in getting more active with the kids, happy to run around with them in the back garden. The whole family were often out in the summer playing in the paddling pool or playing kid games like tag around the garden. In the winter, Ruby would do her best to make sure the kids appreciated snow (partly because it was what she was accustumed to from Snowpoint City) and would often make sculptures and pokemon-snow-angels in the snow. Chili enjoyed taking them to the park, looking for leaves, Jake particularly facsinated with the way they changed colours every Autumn._

_These thoughts about nothing in particular were ceased when he felt wet. __Very__ wet. Had she __honestly__ just shoved him into the bath? The bath that was already half full, much to his astonishment. He peered up at her shocked, only to see her pick up a bottle. He raised a brow slightly, before he relaxed. He knew what was going on._

_She was going to massage him. It was definitely a long time coming..._

He remembered it fondly, though he couldn't quite remember how he had found himself naked in the bath, rather than covered by pants; he supposed he had agreed to one of Ruby's crazy demands somewhere along the way before he had been treated by her magical fingertips. He often forgot things when she was busy with him, whatever she was doing; she had such a way with her hands that it was almost magic. Perhaps it was to do with her brilliant guitar skills, but it certainly wasn't to do with her failed attempts at cooking! No, he was the chef of the family.

"It's been ages since we've... had any time..." Ruby mumbled as she dragged her fingers through his slightly damp hair. He closed his eyes, his mind in a state of blissful reverie, before he smiled fondly and did his best to turn his head towards her.

"_Too _long. Y'know, you don't have to stay out there..." he grinned, looking her up and down slowly; a sharp tug on his hair made him pull back, though he laughed at her still, despite the slight twinge.

"What are you implying?" she smirked, leaning close to his ear before she purposefully sighed and rubbed his shoulders, making him shiver. She knew what she was doing and she loved doing so; the fact that he was so vulnerable when with her was a bonus that she couldn't describe, though she supposed to she didn't have to. After all, it wasn't for anyone else to know. How much she loved _her _husband was _her _business, not the nosey's business.

"I'm implying you should get your ass in here." Chili breathed seductively, managing to keep his sentence steady, despite his slightly laboured breath. She smiled, thinking briefly about doing as she was told, though where was the fun in giving him what he wanted? She loved to hear him beg for whatever it was - from time to affection to sex, everything.

"Tell you what," she whispered directly in his ear, her lips brushing the sensitive deliberately. "Let me finish this. Then we can do something you want."

"Is that a promise?" he asked, turning his head slightly and locking eyes with her, a slight pang of lust there. Happy he was that he wasn't the only one who looked hungry for something a little more than secretive strokes of the knee under the kitchen table or small kisses as he left for work. He needed - and she needed - something to work with. Something to devote themselves to, and something to cherish. Their intimacy was just that, if not slightly animalistic at times.

"It's a _dare_. Just let me finish." she answered competitively, glad that the argumentitive side of their relationship had never changed between them, only softened slightly. After growing up, she saw there was no need for quite so many rude comments, though she was still as competitive as always, challenging him constantly, though most times, it was light-hearted rather than meaningful. She pressed down his bare arms, stroking his muscles in all the right places, making him sigh lightly. It wasn't enough for her, though she remained silent.

Squirting his usual soap onto one hand, she then wet his hair thoroughly with her other, before coating the brilliant red with the thick, white substance, kneeding it in roughly. Chili bit his lip, not sure what to do. He wanted so badly to groan and fidget as per usual (or as far back as he could remmber, he'd always done so - which was a couple of months ago...), but he didn't want to give the children a reason to wake up and put both him and Ruby in an awkward position. That had happened once before when Suki had come into the kitchen for a snack and they were sharing a little bit more than a peck on the lips.

"C'mon..." she whispered, moving her face to his neck and nibbling there softly. His breathing picked up and he gave a slight mumble of appreciation. "You're holding back." at this sentence, she seized hold of his hair and pulled with a certain amount of pressure, making his back arch slightly in pleasure. "I know all the tricks of the trade. You _won't _beat me." she finished with a smirk, biting his ear softly. He couldn't hold back a moan any longer, her soft touch and alluring words too much to go without some kind of noise.

"Good God..." he groaned as she rubbed his chest with soap, the edges of her fingertips brushing his stomach, though whether this was intentional or not, he didn't know. Chili was at a loss for words.

"Good boy." Ruby mocked. "Now kiss me."

With no hesitation, he turned his head and locked lips with her, doing exactly as he was told. She muttered her consent into his mouth, grabbing fistfuls of red between her fingers as his hands found their way to her shoulder and cheek, each one caressing a different part of her body. Just as the exchange was getting passionate and heated between them, a shout from upstairs interrupted them. Pulling away, Chili groaned, making Ruby giggle.

"Now now... keep yourself under control." she teased, trailing her hands around both of his shoulders, before she finally allowed her arm to drape by her side. The loss of contact disappointed him but he said nothing, merely smiled meekly at her and then swrled his fingers around in the water of the bath.

"It's difficult."

"Get dressed," she whispered to him, patting his shoulder. He glanced around and nodded slowly. "And I'll sort them out. As usual." she teased, moving from the bathroom with a quick, subtle movement. Wow, he was in love with her mood tonight! Utterly sexy with a touch of crazy. Perfect.

Fumbling with the towel that was in there, he wrapped it round his waist and breathed in heftily. She could distinctly hear the kids arguing upstairs and Ruby trying to guide them back to their own beds; Jake was always sneaking into his (and Ruby's) bed, which was another thing that was stopping them from having any time together. He sighed feebley. He knew children were hard work, even from being a teen himself and it was only when she was utterly ready that he had made the commitment to a family, rather than their kinky little twosome. Still, he'd never once regretted them, them being one of the best choices he had ever made., alongside getting with Ruby for real.

After drying himself off and easing pyjamas on, he slipped out of the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen, tapping his fingers on the side as he waited for his wife. She was taking longer than he thought, so he set about making her favourite drink: Pineapple. Yes, it was her favourite food _and _drink, so she wasn't very hard to please. Turning and pulling a cookie from the top shelf, he smiled and pulled out a small saucer from the draining board, placing the cup and the snack onto it and made his way to the living room, sitting down carefully on the sofa, waiting for her to come down.

Eventually, he heard the ruccus upstairs settle down and smiled slightly, jutting the cup on his knee to keep it from going flat and warm, tasteless and stale. No, she hated that and he'd never hear the end of it. And he definitely didn't want an arguement after such a sensual half hour beforehand. It seemed her fingertips had never felt so good, probably because he had bee so long without them.

"Hey," he heard and he tilted his head towards the door, smiling at her. She looked down and noticed the beverages on the tiny saucer, smiling an amused smile. "Get peckish?"

"Nope. It's for you, actually." he winked, raising his eyebrows cheekily afterwards and licking his tongue at her. She rolled her eyes, but then grinned and went to sit beside him, slowly taking the cup and cookie from him. "So, I thought baths were supposed to relax you..." he began slowly, watching her take a sip from her cup. She peered over the rim, the brilliant blue shimmering at him tauntingly. Swallowing, she then smirked.

"Why? Are you not relaxed?" she quizzed "innocently", tilting her head to the side mockingly. Her Snivy - after refusing to evolve - was napping in the corner of the dining room (visible from the living room), the fire tainting his green skin. She watched for a moment, transfixed, before she turned her attention back to Chili. He was waiting patiently for her.

"Hmm." was all he said, though he was giving her "the look". The look that said: "I know what you're doing", or the look that said: "You're playing games with me. I love it...". She nibbled the cookie tentitively, before she broke a piece off and shoved it towards him. However, he'd grown accustumed to this and accepted it happily, taking it in between his teeth and into his mouth with no complaint. Who didn't like a cookie every now and then?

"Y'know..." Ruby began, as she placed the cup down on the floor beside her. "It makes me think, Doofy. It really does." he paused, thinking what she could possibly mean, though the fact that she used his pet-name form so long ago brough a smile to his face. Now, he loved it. It made him realise that she took time to create and think of the nick-name and also to remember to use it everytime she was referring to him and that she had to think hard about it, meaning he was on her mind. It made him feel a mixture of pride, importance and triumph.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Chili questioned softly, beckoning her close. She complied more than willingly, moving to snuggle in the crook that he created for her with his long arms. She breathed in his scent - that heavenly scent - and closed her eyes for one blisfful second, almost remembering what it was like to be close to him. Not that she never was, more like she didn't get much chance to be as the children were under her feet left right and centre. Particularly Suki, who was closer to her, rather than to her dad.

"I mean... well, look at us, Chili. Happy, married, two kids, both doing jobs that we love... doesn't it all seem a little _too _perfect?" she explained slowly. The thought had never once occured to him. No, he didn't think so. He was just grateful that it was going so perfectly, rather than being filled with rough patches and things not working the way they should.

"To be fair, for the job part, we both worked hard to get where we are today. You love music with your heart and soul, so of course you're going to be a song writer Ruby. I just wish you'd put yourself out there a little more, take credit for the beautiful songs you write rather than letting soon to be celebrities flaunt their talent without once mentioning you." he reasoned, as he combed a hand through her soft red hair. His was still dripping wet.

"It doesn't really matter to me though. I'm doing something that I love to do. I don't need credit for it. Plus, I don't want people to praise me anyways. Don't they have lives of their own?" now _this_ was more like her, constantly putting other people to shame with her true, yet mean words. Still, it didn't bother him, for he knew she meant it good-naturedly.

"Hey, you know what I mean. As for me, I've always loved cooking, even though I sometimes make stupid mistakes-"

"Which is a lot of the time." she interrupted, smirking. He tapped her nose, commenting:

"Cheeky. Anyways, it's only natural that I end up cooking for a living. Plus, it helps out with you. We know what _you're _like."

"My second attempt wasn't so bad!" she cried indiginantly, making Chili grin at her, knowing he was teasing her. He liked to mess around with her, though cooking _really_ wasn't her thing!

"Sure, sure... so wanna tell me what the bath was about?" he asked, steering the topic towards them again, feeling that central bubble in his stomach whenever she smiled that particular smile at him. She was doing it now, her lips curling up slyly, slowly as her eyes sparkled mysteriously.

"Why don't you figure it out, -Cook-Pants?" she mock scolded, sitting up slightly and tapping his nose, holding him back from kissing her like he wanted to. He raised a brow, but played the game regardless.

"You want me to? 'Cause I will, Mrs-_No _-Good-Cook-Pants."

At this, she scoffed, allowing him to pull her in to a kiss, much resuming from where they'd left off in the bathroom. By now, Chili was already planning down to every last detail what was going to happen. He could see it going down right now, though it was making him much more eager to move than stay still. In actuality, it was hard for him to sit still as she straddled his lap, hands to his broad shoulders as she continued to kiss him. He broke away from her slowly, panting.

"I really love you, y'know that?" Chili grinned as her fore-head leaned against his, eyes locking, dipped in seas of lust and love. Despite being a married couple, they sure knew how to act twelve, rather than their ages. She tutted distinctively, patting his head patronisingly, before she rubbed her now-wet hand on his pyjama top-clad chest. He looked down, watching her touch him, before he looked up again and bit his lip.

"You'd better." Ruby warned, raising her eyebrows deviously. It didn't bother him that the kids were only upstairs. They were for sure sleeping by now; when Ruby put them to bed, she _really _put them to bed. Unless they were ill, needed to "go potty" or physically were going to throw up everywhere, they didn't once leave their beds once their mother had signed them to them. Probably because they knew she was serious; that, and she didn't take "No" for an answer.

"I do." he smiled, before he kissed her once more, delighted to feel her pushing herself against him, their bodies pressed together tightly. Chili gained an idea and stood up smoothly, quickly breaking their kiss. Ruby, dazed, looked up at him from her perch in his arms and blushed slightly, unable to stop herself. When did he get so damn handsome? It was a question she'd been asking herself for years now so that, even after marrying him, she wasn't sure. Luck must have been on his side. That, and exercise.

His voice broke her thoughts.

"We should probably go clean up in there. Hmm? We probably left it in a little bit of a mess..."

She knew what he was implying. She wanted to - badly - but what if they were to wake up? But even if they did, they wouldn't get up. And they weren't ill either. She lobed her kids to death, but she also loved Chili to death as well. And it was him she was lacking as she had plenty of the kids day in, day out.

"You mean _you _left it a little bit of a mess. I did the cleaning, remember?" she asked knowingly, lowering her eyes at him coquestishly. He was smirking that God-damned attractive smirk at her and she knew she'd lost it completely. Even if she wanted to say no - which she didn't - she wouldn't be able to, and she knew it!

"Yeah well... you look like you're in need of cleaning yourself... if you get my drift..." he lifted her higher so that his mouth could reach her sensitive neck. He nibbled it playfully, making her cling to his shoulders. She loved his shoulders, so tight and secure, she knew she could trust them. She knew she could trust _him_ and she did so with everything she had.

"Oh I get your drift, all right." Ruby managed to breathe out through the tingles and tickles that were flowing down her spine. She let him kiss her, very nearly begged for it, pulling him closer (as best she could) by his red collar on his pyjamas. She could tell that, even as she had walked into the room from putting Jake and Suki to bed, he hadn't wanted to be wearing them, a slightly tired look in his eyes as the thoughts of clothes weighing him down plagued his subconcious mind. Pulling away, he carried her down the hallway, past the kitchen and towards the bathroom, all the way smirking like a mad man. She knew that seductive, sneaky look; he needed the same things that she did, and he most definitely needed it _very_ soon. Suddenly, the words she'd been longing to hear flew to her ear, his lips alluringly close to it as he alternated between speaking and biting down softly.

The whisper was soft and husky, yet suggestive, as he murmured:

"..._Fancy a bath...?"_

_**X x**_

_**Done! Sorry it's vruddy. I will most DEFINTELY be referring to this one some time throughout my other chappies, because the children - Suki and Jake - didn't get much of a spot-light. It was mainly to show how close they were now and the change between rivals to marriage. I hope it wasn't too bad. :D**_

_**Please review! And due to popular demand, there will be much more couple-like stuff on the way! And expect another couple of chappies about them as a family (this family) in the near future - when the right themes come along! ;)**_

_**~Jess~**_


	11. A Light Worth Breaking

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that!**

**So anyways, I'm here with chappie 11 of "A Centuries Worth of Memories" and the theme is: Light. This one, I'm aiming to be kind of short as opposed to the 2000-3000 word range that I normally have in my chappies. This one is supposed to be short, but may be eventually turned into a longer one; meh, I'm not so sure yet... Hmm, well, here I go!**

**Please review! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Light - "The brightest light can be made with the dullest of resources..."**

**X x**

He'd always loved it when she snuck into his room with that mischievous glint in her eyes. Though her voice was innocent, Chili knew better, particularly when she made a concious effort to speak nicely to him; then he _definitely _knew that she wanted something. He just hadn't expected that to be attention from him so early in the morning, though when she arrived in front of him and slowly yet surely pressed her lips to his, how could he possibly refuse?

It was supposed to be one. Just one kiss. But somehow, she hadn't been able to stop herself like she normally had. After all, secretly dating him was difficult, especially with Cilan (who seemed to be everywhere these days), and holding back from their secret exchanges so that there was no chance of getting caught just built tension deep in the recess' of her gut. She had a feeling it was wrong, though the fact that he didn't judge her turned her to him; the fact that he didn't confess his love continuously made her all that more determined to hear it from him and the fact that every time he kissed her, everything seemed to just slip into place were also just _some _of her reasons, though if you ever asked her, she'd scoff and complain about his "Doof-like" tendancies.

"Y'know," he stated, his voice muffled against the warm, soft skin of her neck. "We're gonna be in so much trouble if anyone happens to pass here." Yet this fact didn't stop anything. It didn't make him _not _turned on, just because there was a slight "defect" that he'd simply have to cope with. Casually as possible, he nibbled her skin, loving the way she squirmed against him - though she was reluctant to do so. As he progressed to her collar bone, his breathing light yet fast, she let out a more generous whimper, making him smirk against her skin. And he _still _had the nerve to say:

"Shh... we wouldn't want to be waking anybody, hmm?"

She growled at him, a warning she hoped he'd heed as, though it was early, she wasn't automatically weak - she could still pack the punch, though she knew, right now, she didn't quite have the heart to, even if she wanted to. He simply continued with what he was doing, his sharp breaths making her mumble incoherent things; most likely broken syllables of his name as he came to her favourite spot on her neck (having worked his way back up) and hovered above it.

Just as he nuzzled the spot lovingly and gave the skin a teasing lick, his bedroom lamp suddenly shorted out, fizzling dangerously before his room disappeared into darkness. He paused, his mouth still to her neck, before he turned his head ever so slightly and eyed the broken lamp with annoyed eyes. Why now? Why was there always some form of distraction whenever he was so close to taking her completely? Last time it was Pansear bursting into the room carrying a tray of cookies close to his chest - how was he supposed to deny his Pokemon when he had snuck downstairs and taken something they weren't supposed to have? - and the time before that, it was Cilan walking in with the laundry, and now it was the lamp? This was just ridiculous!

"Damn." was all he muttered, slowly pulling away from her and going towards it, arms out-strectched as he couldn't see in the darkness. He couldn't see her face, though he could tell she looked irritated, even from the way the air had tensed in that far corner of the room. He fumbled around with the wire, though his feet were far past tangled and as he tried to move, it pulled tight and tripped him over, him landing with a loud _thud _on the floor. With his head throbbing, he rubbed his now sore legs and cursed under his breath, hoping Ruby wouldn't hear; not that she would care, because she cursed herself - and it was hardly _ever _a secret - but because of his up-bringing. Despite being the cool, hot tempered one of the group, he still had rules to obide.

He heard a giggle. And his thoughts shattered completely. He couldn't see anything, though he could feel her moving towards him, her feet padding softly across his soft carpet; he paused, not knowing what to think. Was she going to chide about the broken lamp? Was she going to scold or belittle him in some shape or form? Or was she simply going to sit there and laugh at him as he sat there, his feet wrapped tight, bound by the short wire; he knew it wasn't long, but without light, what was the point of trying to untangle himself? He'd only end up more tangled by the end of it!

"Real smooth..." she muttered as she arrived before him and he could feel her body warmth brush the edge of his feet, making him feel aniticpation in the pit of his stomach, his mouth watering slightly at the thought of just continuing from where they left off; to not even be bothered about the lamp - because honestly, he wasn't, he just had't wanted it to explode the next time someone tried to remove the bulb or change it's state - and to just hold her close again. Little did he know that she was thinking the same thing, but wasn't quite brave enough to say so. Perhaps it was the darkness that held a new level of intimacy between them, with it's secretive vibe and the thought that nobody would hear them, no matter how loud they became. Or perhaps it was the feeling of need that was frightening them slightly. He knew he loved her - and he knew, more importantly, that she loved him - as he had told her countless times, though she always complained about his lack of saying so. Still, to be contained in darkness with her just felt... _right_.

"Thanks." he grinned, though he knew she couldn't see. "I'll bet you twenty five doughnuts that Cress _still _slept through that." he added, successfully making her laugh quietly. He then tensed as he felt her hand on his upper thigh, apparently curious as it felt around; he just felt lucky that he was wearing his _long _pyjama bottoms, not because he didn't want her to touch him in such seductive, personal ways, but because he had a fear of letting go all together and doing something a little stupid - something they both weren't ready for, even though he figured to himself that he was. He actually made himself _hold _his breath as her careless fingers trailed downwards and away from his more private regions, making him feel the slightest bit safer, though he couldn't deny the slight pang of disappointment within his mind as she continued to feel around. As she pulled on something carelessly, it then clicked what she was doing: trying to untangle him.

He should've thought so all along - _of course _she didn't want to get into anything personal like that, even though it was perfectly legal. With them being seventeen and eighteen each, Chili being the slightly older one. He jumped as she pulled hard and his leg flew up, not graceful in the slightest. He actually blushed slightly at the thought of his own position and what had caused him to do it in the first place: her hands. Though not direct and purposful, he knew why it had made such an impact on his juttering heart, and it wasn't only because the mericless chord was tied tightly around his legs, but something a little more personal to him.

"There you go..." she whispered to him and he heard her throw the chord aside, before she crawled towards him, her knee in between his legs as she leaned over him. He could tell she was concentrating as he could feel her slow breath on his neck as she hovered over him, the sensation making him feel light headed as he grinne dinto the need for contact. He could feel her soft locks brushing the side of his face, the unruly flicks atop her head drooping with effort. She wasn't perfect, but to him, she was so close it was slightly scary. In the real world, she was really just another face in the crowd, but to him, she was an entirely different planet, and he wished to be taken there more often, motivated by her passion and fuelled from her wild tendancies when it came to dealing with him. Though straineous, he would've never given up secretly dating her, not for the world's largest amount of doughnuts. Ever.

He chuckled softly. "You actually took the time to unplug the damn thing?"

"I think I'd rather unplug it then be evacuated at four in the morning because a fire's broken out in your room, thank you very much." Ruby teased, pulling back, but staying where she was and in the same position before she was leaning over him: in between his legs (those on either side of her), on her knees, her hands placed innocently to her lap and her feet tucked neatly underneath, her body seated on them comically. He reached out blindly and felt something warm, taking hold of it, giving it a squeeze. When he felt her squeeze back, he could tell he he had grabbed her hand and carefully stroked the back of it with careful fingers, his digits tracing loving patterns all over her hand; she let him, obviously, her eyes drooping to a half lidded state, her mind in a state of blissful reverie. Slowly crawling towards him, she cautiously placed her lips to his. As soon as it had started, it ended as she softly pulled away, catching his eye strongly, even in the darkness of the room.

"This is wrong..." she whispered to him, carefully arranging herself to lay beside him on the floor; it was a wasted effort as Chili slowly stood up, easing himself on wobbley legs and then scooped her up effortlessly, placing her softly on his bed, the covers already pulled back from her yanking him out and pulling him to her. Of course, he had recovered quickly, but it didn't stop him from being startled. He busied himself by wrapping a strand of her red hair around his finger, his eyes deep yet contemplative as they stared into space; he was concetrating, but he wasn't fully focused - an almost forbidden collaboration of state.

"Is it...?" he asked passively, not very interested in arguing for the meantime. The atmosphere was so quiet that he could hear her soft breathing and it was relaxing, lulling him slowly to peace and quiet; he didn't particularly consider peace to be silence, just something - an area - that he felt comfortable with and this was definitely it: in his bedroom, surrounded by darkness, underneath the secrecy of his covers, with his secret grilfriend. What more was there that he could have possibly needed at that moment in time? He doubted anything.

She tactfully took a deep breath and swivelled around to face him, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. She smiled as she felt his arm wrap around her waist, holding her to him possessivley. "I-I mean... aren't we supposed to hate each other? It just feels a little weird." at this, Chili felt slightly discouraged. Why would she put something so perfect to the test? Was it not enough for her to just be happy? He'd told her countless times that she needn't be so careful at all times; simply to let herself go would be enough for her at times, as long as she was careful not to get lost in the confusion of life and get left behind within her own unawareness.

"Ruby, we've already talked about this," he chuckled, unable to be truly agitated at her when he felt he was so in love. Which he was and he hoped she felt the same way. She most definitely did as she told him, though there was always that doubt in his mind - that sinking feeling that said: "She's messing with you, man!" - he prayed to God that it wasn't true as he'd be more than heartbroken if she'd played him all this time. He knew it was wrong of him to hold that doubt so close to his heart, but it couldn't be helped, his caution too high to be left uncharted with defence. "We're not _supposed _to hate each toher. I can tell you honestly as many times as you like that I never actually hated you. And that it killed me every time you made me say it." he added after a couple of minutes silence, the meaningful tone of his words hitting her heart and making it beat faster and much more rapid. How could he be so kind to someone who made his life difficult? She had realised too late that he really _was _a gentleman, despite him hiding it well with his love for fun and sticky, sweet beverages, rather than the pristine nature of silverware and the glossiness of a perfect business. Somehow, though he was interested in helping his brothers out, he didn't actually care that much about it, moreso about making whatever he had work. And he intended to make things with Ruby, work.

"I guess you're right. I mean, it's not a law that we _have _to hate each other. I suppose it's just me being paranoid again." she muttered, slightly ashamed that she doubted the one she loved with ease; she knew she was supposed to have faith in him as he was supposed to be the one that she could rely on, secretly dating or to the public, he was there for her, and she knew it. She sighed and nuzzled his neck, pressing a kiss there with soft lips and an ache for some form of pleasure. It had come to the point where she actually _wanted _him to touch her - to feel the calm slip of his fingertips on her cool skin and to achknowledge the gentle strokes he made that made delicious tingles fly to her spine, making her arch her back and curl her feet in bliss. She loved every second of it and she was no longer afraid to admit so.

"Exactly..." he sighed, loving the feel of her lips on his skin. Everything was so personal now, whether it was touching to kissing her, even to glancing at her, everything meant something that little bit more. And Chili didn't mind one bit. "Hmm... that tickles." he muttered unconciously, not really aware of anything but the welcomed sensation of her hands rubbing his stomach, her fingers tracing delicate lines on his lower torso, obviously stroking his forming muscles with a mixture of wonder and pride: pride that that was _hers_. He smiled dopily, loving the feel of it; all of this passion over a shorted out bulb. And it was making him feel ambitious - to experience something that he already had with her, but in a new way: passion, but to a more intimate extent, love, but to a more delicate, refined extent and the need to touch, outlined and definite as the actions continued.

"Sorry," Ruby smirked, placing a lick to his jaw; he shuddered with delight and closed his eyes willingly, ready to feel more than think. Thinking just landed him in boring situations as he already knew what was going to happen; though he was careful not to move too fast for her, he also enjoyed the fact that he hardly ever knew when or how something was going to happen. He never knew if she was teasing him to make him angry (for her benefit - he knew she loved it for some reason) or if she wanted him to kiss her or anything. It was all a huge mystery and that was another thing that lured him even closer to her. The choices were endless when it was with her, or so it seemed to him and his pleased state. Breathing in deeply when he felt her hand move upwards and to his bare chest, stroking and tracing circles lovingly, he kept his eyes closed and grinned.

"Don't be sorry." Chili instructed, smirking definitely. "Be thankful."

"For what?" the haired female questioned in the darkness of his bedroom, suddenly feeling the alluring shivers down her spine attack her all at once, resulting in one huge overload of excitement as his hands made their way to her hips, his body turning to face her, her hands being cheekily removed from their perch on his chest as they slipped out from under the fabric upon his sudden movement. "Huh? Wh-"

"Be thankful... that that damn lamp of mine went out..." he finished in nothing more than a desperate husky whisper, pushing his mouth to hers, connecting in a sweet gentle kiss. She mumbled something into his mouth and then wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him increasingly close to her, feeling the heat begin to settle between them, that usual passion lingering in the air, just waiting to be taken advantage of. He did so as he eased his tongue against hers, tilting his head further into the darkness as his eyes closed much firmer, changing from their light lidded state to a pleasured state of bliss. Pulling away and panting softly, he smiled breathlessly, her mirroring him as her forehead leaned against his own involutairily. Feeling it was appropriate, she muttered:

"...I love you, Chili."

Hearing both of the things that he loved to hear (her love for him _and _his name), he felt empowered with a sudden urge to take her right there; how could he refuse when she stared at him like that, her eyes mirroring exactly what he wanted: his lust relieved. He couldn't wait for ever, as patient as he was willing to be with her, and knew he needed some form of release soon; he'd never be so low as to get someone as a temporary "sex-toy" - never ever - but Ruby needed to decide to do something soon before his urges took over. He'd never hurt her, though he could see himself upsetting her because he was going too fast. That was the trouble: he wanted to go fast. But he wasn't sure if she mirrored his desires. Though her eyes right then looked pretty damn convincing...

"You have _no _idea how much I love you, Ruby. No idea at all. Maybe not since day one, but something's always been there. That much, I know for definite." he promised with eyes of sincerity. He gently kissed her nose, successfully evoking a cute little giggle from her as she wriggled minutely; he grinned at the sound. He then pulled her closer to his face, but she took him by surprise and pulled him so that he landed atop of her; he blinked rapidly for a moment, before he felt his need for passion take over and began to get comfortable in this new position. She whispered something incoherent into his neck as she made herself busy, licking and nipping, teasing and playing fondly. He moaned slightly, before he lowered his head and caught her lips in a much more passionate kiss.

He loved her with all his heart. She loved him with all she had to give.

And no broken light would change that...

**X x**

**Done! So sorry I hadn't updated in a while, but I was far too busy with exams and such! Either way, I hope you enjoyed it; this has been left unfinished for God knows how long in my folder and it wa sstarting to do my head in the way it was just laying there - it really irked me! So I thought, meh, let's finish it and then it won't irk me. Next, either another chappie of this, coincidentally holding more Jaden in it, or some Wishfulshipping as that hasn't been updated in about a month due to my amazing timing skills! :D**

**Please review! I hope you appreciated the secret dating aspect - it was VERY fun to write for - and a needy Chili is a cutie Chili. Totally in love with the guy, y'know...~**

**~Jess~**


	12. You Wanna Play With Me?

**Hey guys! It's me, Jesspikapal but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**PLEASE review! I'd love to hear from my lovely reviewers again! :D A bit of language in this one guys, but don't worry – it's not excessive. Just some cursing, though the words said qre a little strong. Not sure if this will bother a reader, but just to let you know~ ^-^**

**Please review! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Let's play a game - "Just expect to lose... Dear Doofus..."**

**X x**

Cilan and Iris' loving kiss was interrupted by an abrupt crash coming from the kitchen. They both looked at each other apoligetically and then pouted, starting towards the room in which the noise was coming from. Getting closer, they knew who was arguing, and probably _why _they were; because _she _felt like it.

"What's all the commotion about?" Cilan asked bashfully as he came face to face with two angry red-heads. Chili, quivering with self control, turned his head sharply towards his brother and then jabbed an accusing point in Ruby's direction.

"_She _is questioning my superior pranking powers!" the red headed male out-burst, leaving Ruby to shrug and then stamp her foot upon realising what he said.

"I'm not _questioning _them!" she cried, arguing angrily. Iris and Cilan both breathed out and then smiled slowly. Seems she was genuine. "I'm _opposing _them!" What a way to drop a bombshell on the situation. Chili, outraged, jabbed a finger at her.

"Y'got _nothing _on me, y'hear me?" he exclaimed childishly, bringing himself up to full height (though it wasn't that much taller...) as not to be intimidated in any way. Ruby scowled and then slowly smiled slyly. Chili, slightly confused by her change of heart also stopped appearing angry, allowing a gradual look of confusion to flicker across his face. Cilan and Iris exchanged worried glances.

"Alright Doofus." Ruby spoke up, eyeing him skeptically. Getting defensive, he crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head slightly as to appear to be looking down on her. Still, she didn't falter as she stepped closer to him, allowing the confrontation to settle between them. Secretly, she enjoyed being close, but she'd never tell. "We'll play. That is, if you're man enough to go against me in a prank war." she smirked. Upon realisation of her offer, he smirked deviously and settled slowly into her challenge.

"I was _born _man enough. Challenge accepted. You'll be begging me for mercy." he grinned menacingly, making Ruby narrow her eyes at his confidence. If he was so sure, he obviously had some talent when it came to practical jokes... Right? Or maybe he was just so big-headed as to brag about talent he didn't hold, though he didn't seem that kind of guy, even to her.

"Beg _you_? Ha, I'd rather drink a cup of cold sick!" she growled competitvely, before she whipped around and marched out of the kitchen, Jaden clinging to her back who then turned to Chili and gave him an "I'm watching you" gesture with his sharp fingers, before he leaped onto his trainers bandana and held his unusually large tail high in the air. Chili rolled his eyes and then spotted Cilan and Iris' worried faces.

"Pfft, what's up with you?" Chili nudged Cilan, coming in the middle of Iris and Cilan, wrapping an arm around each of his dear friends good-naturedly. Iris turned to him.

"What a kid..." she sighed, though Chili noticed her shiver.

"What?" he asked sheepishly, not understanding why the pair of them looked so shaken. Seems Iris saw it perfectly logical to be shaken as she answered him quietly, as if afraid Ruby would hear.

"You've managed to single-handedly unleash _pure evil_..."

**X x**

"Pure evil my foot!" Chili scoffed as he rounded the corner and towards his bedroom door, his mind already devising mastermind pranks and tricks he could play on her. He wouldn't lose. He couldn't lose as he had a title to protect! "They just have no faith!" he cried as he pushed his door to go in. However, it didn't open.

"Eh?" he asked as he kicked it slightly, a curious eyebrow raised high. Pushing slightly more forcibly, the door budged briefly. Smiling in understanding, he pushed it open, walking into his room as normal, intent on thinking his battle style through. Afterall, Pansear still had Flame Burst to master after learning it in his last Gym battle. It had won him the match and he had intentions to perfect it so that even the champion, Alder, would be jealous of his undeniable skill.

Not before a bucket of water smacked him on the head, soaking him thoroughly. Shocked and gasping heavily, he tried to see through the waves of wet. Where had _that _come from? Violently, he shook his head and then slammed the bucket to the floor in agitation, something in his mind clicking. So Ruby had started already? He had to admit, he was slightly impressed by her eager attitude towards the whole charade. But then again, who wouldn't be eager? She was challenging _him_, not Cilan.

Still, she was infuriating.

"Ruby!" he yelled, unable to do anything else. At that precise moment, she came tumbling through his door and then gave him a hard shove. He stumbled clumsily and then tripped over his tangled feet, landing rear-first in a bucket. The bucket he had just previously put down himself.

"Woah...," she mumbled, catching sight of his posture as he glared up at her. "That was _not _what I planned." he raised a brow, struggling against the bucket's tight hold. He didn't move even an inch and Ruby stiffled laughter as she walked around him slowly, her mind apparently in action. Chili struggled harder as she walked out of the room, seemingly intent on leaving him there. At least he'd be able to humiliate himself whilst getting himself _un_-stuck on his own!

"Back!" she called cheerfully. Chili's face immediately turned to one of horror as he noticed a camera sat in her palm.

"Ruby..." he began slowly, chuckling with false nonchalance. Ruby kneeled next to him, tilting her head as she appeared to be listening. "I don't think there's any need to..." he didn't have to finish as he gestured to the camera, a huge grin smeared across his face effortlessly. She raised a thin brow and then grinned.

"I do." Ruby grinned as she shuffled so that she was directly in front of him. He looked at her pleadingly and she caved. "Fine... I won't take the picture. Gimme your hand." she smiled meekly and he exhaled, looking up at her gratefully.

"Really?" Chili questioned as he caught her eye. Suddenly, what he feared came true: She sniggered.

"Heh, nope. Smile!" and with that, Chili was blinded by a flash from the camera in her hand. He couldn't deny the quicken of his heartbeat as his mind began to flit through the many awful possiblities. What was she even planning to do with the picture? Torment him? Post it on the internet? Blackmail him? And they were just a few possibilties that came to his mind; when it came to torment, her mind was _much _more advanced.

"Ruby! Wait!" he yelled loudly after her as she exited his room, trying his best to shuffle towards the door, his butt still firmly in the bucket.

"This one's a keeper!" she shouted back to him and he heard her feet bounding down the stairs.

Not even wriggling was helping him to free himself and to top it all off, he was wet too. He hated water and not just because it was his battle-weakness, but because it was invasive and unnecessary as it dripped everywhere. It just generally distracted him and made a mess. But all the time, his mind was whirring. Whirring with pranks. He'd have to get her back now.

And he'd have to get her back _good..._.

**X x**

All he'd been doing since they sat to eat dinner was smirking. Wasn't he bothered about her power over him? She was definitely going to use it against him in more ways than one. Sure, there'd be a time when he just didn't care about it anymore, but now was not that time as he eyed her carefully, his eyes seemingly prying for information. She gave him a glance, before she turned back to talk with Iris.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" Iris quizzed, giving Chili a worried glance as the two conversed. He raised a brow, not knowing what they were saying but knowing that they were discussing him. What seemed stranger to him was that there was no sniggering or laughing or snide remarks. Had Ruby not shown anyone the picture after all?

"Of course not. I just... shook him up a little, that's all..." Ruby grinned in return, toying with the vegetables on her plate with obvious disinterest. Cress was giving her a look - the "eat your greens" look - and she rewarded him by shoving her plate away and towards Chili.

"I think he needs them more than I do." she commented, giving him a snarky smile which he returned habitually. Still, he took the plate and nibbled at them with little to no complaint, still eyeing Ruby definitely. He was plotting something and she'd be ready for his plan. He would not outsmart her. Not in this life-time!

Whilst Cilan and Iris departed the table to help clean up, Cress gathered up the two red-heads.

"Alright," he began, glancing between them skeptically. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" they both chorused innocently. Cress narrowed his eyes in speculation and then shook his head, disbelieveing them. There had to be something at foot and Cress was slightly unsettled that he had missed it completely. Ruby's sarcasm was in check this dinner time, but Chili's resiliance was not and it was begining to make his mind confused. How could one of them just stop reacting to the other, nevermind the most immature person he knew!

"You were awfully... quiet, Chili." Cress turned to his brother, not liking that he was being left out. Obviously, there was something going on as Chili simply smirked.

"Felt I needed to give myself a break. I mean, you were right. Just 'cause she says something, it _doesn't _mean that I _have _to respond." but this was a blatant lie and even Cress knew better. He shook his head, but decided not to press the matter; if Chili wasn't telling him the real reason for his quiet attitude, he obviously didn't want him to know and as he was naturally courteous, he decided not to intrude in his privacy.

"If you say so..." and then the blue haired waiter left, his loyal Panpour trailing behind him, it's tail flicking in time to his trainers fleeting footsteps. Once out of sight, Ruby turned to Chili and smirked.

"So, what do you have planned then?"

"As if I'd tell you." Chili smirked in return, walking past her slowly and towards the stairs. He had in mind the most evil prank yet; a prank so scarily brilliant that it made him grin to even think about it. She'd be dreading to face him once he was done with her. Heading upstairs, he filed into his bedroom and pulled the bucket out from under his bed. The very bucket that he had been stuck in beforehand. They were filled with the very things he had taken before.

"Hey," he heard and he turned towards the door to see Ruby leaning against his door frame cooly, totally absorbed in his fluffy red carpet, before she looked up and met his eye slowly. She was definitely plotting, because she hardly ever caught his eye, even when the situation really called for it. Something was going on, and Chili knew alot better now as to be on his guard. He stood up slowly, eying her non-too-discreetly, making her fidget under his gaze.

"What do you want, hmm?" he asked as he went towards her, his legs blocking the bucket from her view (or at least partially blocked). She raised a brow and then slithered away from him, Jaden clinging to her bandana comically as he stared with sharp eyes at the red-headed waiter.

"...Nothing." Ruby answered hesitantly, seemingly eyeing behind him, though he could tell by the angle of her eyesight that she wasn't looking at the bucket and so breathed a sigh of relief. Afterall if she saw what was in there, then she'd be enraged and he'd be pummeled. "Just gonna go shower."

The words he'd been waiting for. He grinned inwardly but outwardly kept a straight face.

"Ah, of course," Chili said, watching her closely. She was flexing her fingers beside her, looking to his bed. Curious he turned to see what she looking back at, only to turn back and not see her anymore.

"Huh..." he breathed as he slowly pulled the door close. "I wonder what she was looking at earlier..."

**X x**

"Doofus, open the door!" she yelled at the top of her voice as she banged hard on his door. He bit back laughter as he put the sheet of paper down (he'd been drawing battle stratergies to pass the time) and stood up, leaning against his locked door.

"Why?" he asked, though he knew why. He knew so well that it made him splutter with laughter.

"You - You bastard!" she cried, only making him laugh harder. "You took my _clothes_?" that was it; his control slipped and he burst out laughing, the loud, melodious sound ringing through his bedrom clearly. Ruby kicked his door in agitation, huffing, whilst Chili struggled to breathe.

"A-Are you _really _s-sure you wanna play p-pranks with me?" Chili stumbled for words as he slowly began to compose himself. He unlocked the door, but didn't open it. He didn't have to; she smashed into the wooden frame and sent it flying open, an angry scowl on her face as she stormed up to him and grabbed his collar with a hand, her other on gripping the towel - the only thing covering her body.

"_Not _funny!" she yelled, blushing ferociously. "Gimme them back!"

On the other hand, Chili felt differently, caught sight of her eyes and began to wheeze once more, unable to breathe all over again. This was precious! This was absolutely _rich_! Her stood there! With only a towel on.

Realisation suddenly hit him hard. With... _just _a towel on. Underneath that towel was... _nothing_. Slowly, unable to stop himself due to the way he'd been brought up, he began to blush. It was slow and slight, but it was definitely there. Surely enough, Ruby herself began to smirk, though her blush was still apparent as well.

"Not so hot now, eh Doofus? What's wrong? Can't handle it?" Ruby jeered, trying to make herself feel less humiliated. He looked down at her and then smirked himself, making her back off slightly. Ah, he loved being taller than her...

"Oh I can," he commented, looking her over and then meeting her eyes again. "I _really _can...". It seemed his flirtation was kicking back in; it seemed he still hadn't learnt from the first time he'd flirted with her, way back when they first met. He thought he was tough with that attractive body, those deep red eyes and that unruly red hair! Well, she'd show him! She'd show him not to mess with her!

So she did the predictable. She smacked him on the back of the head, leaving him to recoil miserabley. He deflated noticabley and then rubbed his aching head.

"Not nice." Chili commented blatantly.

"Not bothered." Ruby retorted, walking past him, hands still firmly gripping her towel. "So... you hid my clothes here then? Frickin' genius..." she mumbled sarcastically as she pulled her clothes - shoes and all - from the bucket behind his bed. She picked up the bucket by the handle and dragged it from the room, leaving Chili grinning. He wouldn't lose. He couldn't!

"So, are you gonna call it quits yet? Or do I have to completely batter you again?" he smirked knowingly, knowing she would get angry. She did, obviously, but said nothing, merely stepped from the room and fled to her bedroom to get clothed. How dare he?

Quickly pulling her clothes on, she sighed a sigh of held back relief and then went down the stairs, intent on finding Iris to have a little chat with her about her next prank. Granted, she probably didn't support the idea as she was "hurting her beloved" (Iris was seriously so nieve...) but Ruby'd twist some lie and say something about "wanting to impress him". Something sad like that, and she'd buy it; it felt wrong, lying to her best friend, but how else was she supposed to get the answer from her? Maybe she didn't even have the answer! But still, it was worth asking. Iris could actually be some help, whereas Cress could blank her out like usual and Cilan would disapprove - and a lie wouldn't suffice for him.

"I _need _a prank..." Ruby whispered to herself, lest Chili hear. She hoped she could make something work, but it didn't seem as if her creative side was working today. She sighed and trailed through the kitchen, picking up the scissors on the kitchen side. If she pretended she was chopping the "perfect" hair from a fan-girl, perhaps that would entertain her for two minutes or so. Tiredly, she sat down on the floor of the dining room and began to make blind snipping motions.

But then she caught sight of one of his shirts. It had probably been cleaned by either Cress or Cilan. Ruby slowly grinned, her eyes narrowing competitively as she looked down at the scissors and then back up at his clothing.

"Heh, I always wondered what he'd look like with _short _sleeves..."

**X x**

"Morning." Chili yawned as he trailed down the stairs, pleased with himself. She hadn't retalliated for about two days and felt safe to say she'd backed down; it seemed she wasn't even interested, though he did find it slightly suspicious that she wasn't making fun of him as much nowadays.

"Morning!" his brothers chorused brightly, pulling him into the dining room to get ready. Ruby gave him a lazy glance and they caught each other's eye, him giving her a smirk. A smirk that said "I beat you fair and square, li'l missy". She shrugged and turned her head away, waiting for him to walk into the other room, before she gave a slow, sly smirk that only Iris - the only one who hadn't left the kitchen as she hadn't finished breakfast - saw. Iris raised a brow and came to sit next to her.

"What's up?" she asked, earning a glance from Ruby. Nothing was wrong! On the contrary, everything was right; Chili was soon to be humiliated and it was all down to her and her superior skills. Because obviously she was better than him. Obviously.

"Nothin'" Ruby smirked, shrugging .

"No, I mean... what have you done to him now? Really Ruby, you're such a little kid. If you keep treating him like this, he'll go away for good."

"Good." she retorted hastily, though she couldn't quite bring herself to mean it, sort-of-friend or not. He was still her enemy but she couldn't quite wish bad upon him unless it was by her own hand.

"You don't mean tha-"

"Ruby!" came the shout from the other room, interrupting Iris' comment smoothly, not allowing her to even finish. Ruby rose a brow before she turned her head smirked, so glad to feel the triumph radiating from her own body. It had been torturous, waiting a couple of days, letting him think he'd beaten her so that he didn't suspect anything of her moves. He came into the room, red in the face and wearing a jagged shirt that covered his shoulders and nothing more; it looked more like a vest than a work shirt. His pants were also humourous as they were cut with a jagged line across the bottom so that they weren't quite three quarter baggy pants, but weren't half-way pants either. He looked ridiculous! And he was fuming, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"Aww, the look suits you," she mocked, grinning at him. He narrowed his eyes even further (which she didn't think was even possible) and shook with anger.

"No, it looks stupid." he growled, his voice _dangerously _low as he glared at her, daggers shooting from him and to her like fireworks. Still, she shrugged nonchalantly and stood up.

"Yeah, like I said, suits you." she repeated.

"_This _is one step too far, Ruby," he spat, still shaking with indescribable anger. Ruby simply peered at him, her cheeks bloated as she tried her best not to laugh at him. All the time, Iris was shakign her head slowly, though Ruby's main pokemon, Jaden, was smirking widely. Though she didn't approve, Iris couldn't stop herself from smiling when she looked over at Chili.

"Hey, you mess with my clothes, I mess with yours. We're square." she retorted, more than ready to take him on had he decided to charge at her and fight with her physically. Though she knew deep down inside that he was capable but he never would because of the way he'd been brought up, she wouldn't put anything past him and that temper right now! He was absolutely outraged! And she loved it!

"There's nothing _fair _or _square_ about kitchen scissors!" Chili yelled, fists clenched tightly, eyes dark and cloudy with that infamous temper of his, his sense simmering dangerously.

Iris suddenly decided to pipe in. "She's sorry really Chili," she excused lamely, trying to calm him down slightly. The red-head's eyes snapped to Iris' and she shook her head.

"I'm actually _not _sorry."

"No, she's not," Chili added, seething as he turned his gaze to Iris. "She's _evil_ and _rowdy_ and has _no respect_. Keep in mind I have to go to _work _in these clothes and I'm gonna look totally stupid out there with these on. I'd better go change- you did it to _all _of my clothes?" he cried upon realising her facial expression. When she nodded, he stormed out of the room just to keep from hitting something - or somebody. He thought she was done! He thought she'd given up upon realising that he was indeed, better at pranking!

Turns out he had been wrong...

**X x**

Sorting through his ruined shirts and pants, his temper still at full, he grumbled under his breath, muttering threats that he would never actually say for fear of getting beaten up by her. Really, she was rather intimidating, with her strength (goodness knows where it came from since she was so small and her frame was so slight) yet she could mask her intentions with those deep eyes of hers. He didn't quite understand why she was the one who was quite so cautious about meeting _his _eyes rather than the other way around. Well, it didn't matter, he had a title to protect.

"What is there? It needs to be pretty damn good to top the shower prank... ah, the satisfaction never gets old..." he sighed to himself, the nostalgia lulling him into state of pride, before he deflated and sighed. "And it definitely needs to top my ruined clothes." he added flatly, clearly discouraged. For now, borrowing some of Cilan's clothes (since he wasn't too much bigger - he was only the next brother up) was his solution. What was there left to do? Maybe he could do a series of trival pranks and get her good continuously. This idea appealed to him a lot!

He paused, before he eyed the clock and then grinned. It would have to wait until the following day, but it would be well worth the wait, the pride in what he was going to do too good to ignore. He could literally feel the excitement in the pit of his stomach, knowing that what he was going to do was risky, yet it couldn't be helped. He was going to get her back big time.

Eventually, he'd fallen asleep from all the planning he'd been doing, but had woken up once more around five in the morning. He forced himself up and out of bed, his long pyjamas trailing along the floor, his sleeves bunched up. Remembering his early morning tasks, he immediately perked awake and rushed downstairs, trying (and failing) to hold the chuckles back. He entered the kitchen and picked up the salt pot, shaking it deviously to himself.

"This is gonna be fun..."

**X x**

"Get off, Doofus. You know I'm not a morning person. And stop shoving that cup in my face. You know I'm not a tea drinker." Ruby complained as Chili tried to give her a cup. Cress and Cilan were at the kitchen table, sipping their drinks, Cilan happy whilst Cress remained contemptuous as normal. Iris was busy upstairs, though what she doing, not even Cilan knew.

"Not even if it's seasoned with pineapple?" he asked knowingly, quirking a brow at her. She frowned, apparently torn, before she sighed and finally accepted the cup, muttering something along the lines of him being "annoying" and "a social reject". He just shrugged to himself and watched as she sat down.

"You're awfully friendly this morning, Chili," Cilan commented, turning his attention towards his red haired brother. Chili looked to him and shrugged; though he knew what he was doing, Cilan or Cress didn't and that was the beauty of having a secret. He winked playfully and then crossed his arm across his chest, his eyes flitting to Ruby as she fiddled with the handle of the cup on her lap. Then, slowly and droopily, she raised it to her lips and sipped.

And then she spluttered.

"W-What the-"

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Cress interrupted before the _word _could leave her mouth. She put the tea down and wiped her mouth ferociously with a sleeve, her eyes confused yet suspcious. Weirdly enough, despite being in the middle of a war with Chili, she seemed not to have to suspected him at all; she hadn't even seemed to consider his involvement. He frowned, but remembered her reaction and smiled once more.

"This tastes weird. Like crap, actually..." she muttered, getting up and tipping the contents down the sink.

"Funny," Cilan began, jumping slightly as Iris appeared out of nowhere and gripped his shoulders, rubbing them in slow circles lovingly. "Mine tastes fine." as he said this, Iris took his cup and – after giving the rim a flirtatious lick when she knew he was watching, delighted to see him blush at her before he turned his head away – sipped Cilan's tea, nodding shortly after.

"It's fine to me," she almost sang. She then crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, before shaking her head and deciding against saying anything at all. Ruby just sighed and washed her cup out, going to the fridge to get some pineapple as per usual – the thing she ate every morning. However, it was empty. She sighed in frustration and threw the container away, leaving Chili to smirk though she didn't catch him. Slowly sweat dropping, Ruby had nothing else to say. How could her favourite thing – that was full yesterday as Cress had been grocery shopping and knew to get her more, lest she went on a rampage – be empty? Nothing made sense this morning: first the drink with the weird, almost salty taste, and then the empty pineapple tin... nothing was piecing together!

Slowly, she trailed from the room, not saying anything about leaving to anybody, her eyes suspicious. She caught sight of a screw driver on the table and pulled a curious face, but let it be, jogging up the stairs and down the hallway, towards her room to sleep the bad start to the day off.

But her door slipped right open and she fell face first onto the floor, her face planted to the carpet ungracefully. Jaden jumped from her shoulder, raising a comical eyebrow at her – Ruby was almost always too careful to make a mistake so stupid – not that she was perfect, moreso she was _too _careful and aware about what was going on around her. It even tired him out, and he was her partner, the one who had to stick by her all the time! It was difficult, but she was Ruby. And at the same time, she had saved him; he owed her loyalty at the least.

"Ow, ow, ow..." she groaned, sitting up. Something yellow now pressed into the floor caught her eye and she diverted her attention to it. What she saw made her fume silently, her tiny fists clench by her sides and her eyes narrow dangerously, the blue hardly visible as an angry coal black took over.

Her pineapple chunks. Sprawled out on the floor, far past edible as they were coated with carpet and door paint that had peeled off from the transition. And they were squashed flat anyway. Suddenly, it clicked.

Doofus.

Storming down the stairs, angry that he messed with her food, no less, she shoved the kitchen door open, not caring if she hit somebody. Luckily, nobody stood in her wake as she did so, but she banged the bin so hard with the door handle that it toppled over, spilling the contents onto the floor. Iris grimaced in digust, shortly followed by the other brothers.

"Where is he?" she seethed when she saw the room was clear of the red haired waiter. Cilan raised his eyebrows and worriedly folded his arms in what looked like an uncomfortable manner. Cress simply pointed away from him, in the direction of the front door and she charged towards it, yanking it open, but stopping short when she saw it was raining heavily.

"Damn..." she cursed, before she pulled her coat on and ran to the shoe rack beside the door to get her umbrella and her shoes. Picking up her umbrella quickly, she pulled it open with little thought and was instantly coated with a sticky substance. She gasped heavily, having not expected it, and then attempted to clear her vision, bringing her hands up to her nose and sniffing deeply.

Coffee? What had been _warm _coffee. And it was obviously planted. Maybe Chili was sharper than she gave him credit for. She'd have to be careful from here on out, otherwise he'd eventually catch her looking like a fool; thank goodness, he hadn't been around as of yet to see her fall over and get coated with... whatever was stuck to her right now.

Huffing heftily, she jumped into her shoes and instantly recoiled, her face turning disgusted. The sticky substance all over her was nothing compared to the unpleasant sticky sensation on her sock-clad feet as she squirmed and wriggled. What on earth? Slwoly, she knelt down and dragged her finger across the rim of her shoe, pulling it close to her face shortly afterwards.

Syrup? Sticky and difficult to clean. Definitely _his _doing. How had he gotten so good? And seemingly overnight, too?

"...Fuck you, Chili..." Ruby hissed under her breath, cursing venomously. When she caught him, she was going to do some really bad things to him – and not in the way in which you'd think. She wasn't just going to beat him up. She was going to beat him up with her soggy pineapple chunks, whack him with her defiled umbrella, throw her syrup-filled shoes at him and then fill the bin so that she could tip the contents over him once more. He deserved it at the very least!

Giving the pathway a fleeting glance, she shook her head and picked up her skateboard that was by the door; she was no pro at riding it, but she had been when she was little, mainly thanks to her uncle, but then he moved to the Hoenn region. She hated that place for it took away one of the only family members who was stable, but then again, who was she to care? She didn't spend time grieving, she moved forward and dealt with it. She couldn't care less, though she would readily admit that she missed Uncle Joe's company from time to time.

"I'll ride rather than walk. I'll get him faster. If I can find the little..." she paused, screaming curses in her head,, and throwing the umbrella to the ground in frustration but decided aginst wording them. She threw the mode of transport up like she knew how, and then jumped onto it and rode out of entrance of the Gym, rolling down the road. "Heh, _one _thing that hasn't screwed up today..."

And then her skateboard gave a jut, before falling to bits.

Flying off and falling to the floor for the second time that morning, she let out an unladylike "Oof!" and skidded on her butt across the pavement, landing some ways off. Nothing was broken, obviously – she was tougher than that – but there was a burning sensation on her lower regions and her knees from when she fallen forwards. Rubbing at (appropriate) sore spots, she groaned and grumbled, muttering and mumbling under her breath in pain. She wasn't as invincible as she made out to be, it seemed.

"Very graceful!" came a voice from the bushes and she turned to see Chili stalking towards her, hands in pockets and a grin on his face. "And you look good too. What's this you've done to your hair?" he sniggered, referring to the coffee's stickiness that coated her; it hadn't been washed by the rain like she thought it would have been and she knew a long shower was in order to clean herself up.

"I thought I'd add a tint of douche bag to it. Y'know, so I could make your face seem a little less unpopular." she snarled, embarrassment playing on her face as she blushed. Chili just shrugged and she got even more annoyed that the things that usually set him off big time weren't having any effect – or he wasn't showing it. And what good was that? He loved to see that frustration playing across her features – not only did it look good on ehr, but it was nice to know that he had the power to make her tick too. She played him all too well, but it didn't eman he couldn't take control and have a little fun of his own.

"Ah, I see. Say, leave the "douche bag" to me. Doesn't suit you much, I'm afraid..." he commented, toying with her clumps of hair, not seeming too bothered by the fact that it was sticky and looked gross, even worse with the rain mixed in with it. She instantly pulled away, but he held on and her hair pulled shraply, making her whimper, though it was barely audioble and he seemed to not have heard.

"H-How?"

"How what?" he asked innocently, smiling up at her. Even Jaden was amused, stood in the door way and spectating the scene playfully, shruggin when his owner gave him a glare. Traitor.

"How... with the- the pineapple. A-and the umbrella. H-How did you _know _it would rain?" she tuttered, already worn out and it was only ten in the morning at most. She sighed and drooped, simply watching in defeat as Chili grinned.

"I watched the weather report. Duh." Chili stated as if it was obvious. Which it was. "And the pineapple was just to tick you off. I know you love it." he finished, jabbing an accusing finger into her arm playfully, though Ruby was far past grinning or even breaking a sarcastic smirk; she was exhausted!

"Skateboard?"

"Undid the screws on the wheels."

"The syrup?"

"Filled them when you were sleeping. Let it soak through."

"Well... what about the tea? It had pineapple and everything!" she cried.

"Sorry. Swapped the sugar for salt." he grinned in reply.

"...Oh..."

"Y'know, we can just call it a day. Doesn't matter." Chili suddenly perked up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and smiling kindly. Ruby shivered in the cold and moved away – much to the waiter's dismay - to pick up the pieces of her skatbeoard; luckily, nothing was missing. She smiled lightly, happy she had everything, but then made sure to scowl once she knew Chili could see her. She didn't want to seem impressed, though she was. He really _was _the king of pranking. But she'd never say that to him, never tell him. She was too proud and stubborn to admit anything to him.

"But then you win!" she argued, crossing her arms whilst he chuckled and pulled a container out of his pocket. She blinked twice, trying to make sense of something.

"I got you some more. I figured you'd kill me if I didn't replace it." he laughed as he shook the tin of pineapple teasingly. Ruby's shoes were still stcky and her hair was still in tight clumps, but she couldn't care less! She was seeing the thing she'd wanted all morning right in front of her – it was beautiful! Carefully, she accepted it from him and eased the lid open, staring at the familiar circular shapes floating in their delicious juices inside; she let loose a smile. "Let it go..." he finished, giving her a secretive wink. She sighed lightly.

"I won't say anything if you won't." she chuckled, nudging him, though her knees and butt still hurt from the spectacular fall she'd taken. Even Chili felt a little bad for her, when she'd been in such a slip up! It looked like it really hurt! Still, he wouldn't be shaken, not in his victory. Silent victory.

But victory all the same.

He grinned in return and then smirked.

"It's a deal." he promised, sealing hands with her tightly. She shook said hand firmly, determined to keep her failure a secret between the only person's opinion that she secretly cared about and herself. She'd probably have nothing more to lose if he was to _ever _tell anybody else about her epic mishaps that morning. Thankfully, he wouldn't: he was too nice to her for that. Alot nicer than he should be. Then, more to himself, he added:

"'Cause we both know who won anyways..."

**X x**

**Done! I wanted to take a break from the couple love between these two and make them friends/rivals again for a change. Love is cute and all, but I still like the arguements and little tiffs between them the best~ 3**

**Anyways, please review!**

**~Chili Chicco Sanyo Girl~**


	13. What's In A Name?

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, I haven't written any Strawberryshipping in SO long, that it's a little unhealthy of me. I mean, it sucks for you guys too, but I've been on the brink of dying without these two! D:**

**But yeah, this'll probably be kinda short as opposed to the others, because it's only a fleeting idea for a bit of a … difficult theme. XD**

**So, the theme is: Name(s)**

**Please review! ^-^**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Name - "It's funny that the thing that everybody knows you by, actually does next to nothing to help define who you are as a person..."**

**X x**

It'd always been a question of his. Why did she nick-name her Pokemon? Why did she feel the need to call them something else when everybody else (or everybody that _he _knew, which was most of Striaton's citizens at least) used the proper Pokemon names? There was something about it... it was adorable, but questionable; something he didn't quite understand. He needed it explaining for him. And who better to ask than the nick-name generator herself?

His eyes eventually found her, the red shining through the bleak emptiness of the restaurant. She looked busy, writing something at one of their pristine tables, the tablecloth in an unidentifiable bundle a few metres across the room. No, she didn't care for the fancy outlook of chivalry, especially not on her bad days. But Ruby didn't look unhappy, just heavy with concentration as her hands scribbled... well, whatever they were scribbling. She was a complete mystery.

Inhaling sharply, Chili shifted on his feet, combed a pale hand through his fire-like do, and then proceeded towards her, his footsteps smooth and confident in their rhythmic stride as he did so. As he moved closer, he could see her notorious partner, Jaden, laid flat out on his belly, his pointed feet in the air as his leaf shaded the pages of the ever-writing female. They were definitely best friends as it went, no one would ever separate them, even if they tried to enforce it.

"Ruby," he smiled as he arrived at the table. The female in question looked up, midnight eyes flitting between annoyance and question as she stared at the red-haired waiter for a timeless second. Why did he always come sneaking up on her when she least expected it, no matter how much she prepared for their next encounter? "What'cha writing?" he finished with a grin, grabbing a chair and pushing it beside her, seating himself flamboyantly.

She exhaled sharply, closing her eyes as she frowned at him. "Music," she replied curtly, before smirking. "I wouldn't expect you to understand about the literature that matters, since all that comes out of your mouth is rubbish anyways."

Nice. Uncalled for as per usual.

"Are you kidding? I didn't think that _you _would even _know _the word 'literature'..." he retorted, turning his head away as he grinned deviously. Jaden chirped at Chili, his tail slapping him lightly on the knee. After receiving a glare from the older male, Jaden shrugged lightly and sat on his trainer's shoulder.

"Why are you even here, Doof?" asked Ruby, a tiresome tone passing her lips as she stretched her legs beneath the table, her leggings riding up her legs comically. Reaching to adjust them once more, she spoke again, her tone much more in tact with her usual cockiness. "Come to annoy me, again? Don't you do that enough already?"

"Obviously not... why else would I be here?" he remarked, falling flat. Truth was, he didn't _always _talk to her, _just _to annoy her – he wasn't quite that shallow a person; she was rude and insolent, but not even she deserved annoyance on her back twenty four, seven. Of course, her reactions were nearly always golden, despite them almost always ending up with him getting hurt, but he just simply supposed he had to pay the price to see the good things – he'd happily.

Music was a _huge _thing in Ruby's life. So huge, that she wanted to make something out of it; and because it could be done alone, the way she liked things to be done. Too many a time she had told him that she wasn't going to _ever _"hook up with somebody" just to "waste her opportunities away" because she "wasn't that sad", but he couldn't help but have a sharp glimmer of hope for her. He supposed it was because she'd make a contemporary back-up plan – it wouldn't be too awkward. If his whole world came crashing down on him, with nobody to turn to, he could guarantee that he could come running back to Ruby, and she would berate him straight again. Plus, how could he pass up the chance to see her years later?

"What then? C'mon, some of us are busy, y'know!" she scolded, slapping his arm lightly to get his ever-drifting attention. Chili returned to earth a couple of second later, his vibrant red eyes now trained on the younger girl; for a simple moment, he studied her. Her long hair – it had always been there, and she never did anything with it... but it always seemed to look pretty cute to him. Of course, she had her bad days where she probably should've washed it _twice _for it being so unruly or untidy, but nobody was quite perfect. Not even the soon-to-be-fire-type-master that was Chili himself.

"I was just wondering," he paused, thinking of what exactly to ask. Should he general about it, or hone in on one Pokemon at a time and ask her why? But... wasn't she too busy for that? "Why you nick-named your Pokemon. Why _do _you...?" he pressed carefully, leaning on the table on his elbows. He watched as her gaze averted to the emptiness of the dining room, a suddenly happy twinkle there, mischievous, but Ruby-like. Ever so peculiar her mood swings were; she'd just that second been yelling at him!

"I like to be different." Ruby spoke after a time, her eyes eventually turning back him, though they never settled on his own. She would _never _meet eyes with him, unless he forced her to, and they were the golden times in his book. That strong connection he felt, even without her touching him or even being nice to him – he knew something was there, even if it was just (though hopefully not) on his side.

But the answer was missing something, he was sure of it...

"I-Is that all?" the young man questioned, his eyebrows tilting quizzically as he sat up straighter, his arms now tidily on his lap. The air around them was still for a moment and Chili felt restricted of air – if her silence could do such things to him – have such... _control_ over him – then what could the other things she did do for him...?

"No."

"No?"

Placing down her pen and shifting her notes to the side, her guitar long-ago propped up on the other side of the table, she gave him her full attention. Her full scope of perception. And he was intrigued. The answer could be simple. Couldn't it? In fact, knowing Ruby and her lack of ability to think deep most times, it probably was.

"It's because," started the female, twiddling a strand of red around her finger as she thought things through. Would he find her lame? She didn't want that... not that she cared what people thought anyway. But something about _him _thinking that... stopped her in her tracks. "I like to feel that my bond with my Pokemon is personal."

Slightly shocked from her response, Chili allowed the words to sink in. Did she _really _just say that? Did she mean it? Of course she did! Why wouldn't she? What a... nice outlook on her friendship with her partners; he'd never heard anything quite like it – he'd definitely heard sweeter things, said with more gentle tones and more promising values, but what she had said struck a chord, deep within him. Something about the intention behind that simple factor... it left him kind of stranded in his own train of thought.

"Really...?" was all he could muster. Chili wasn't one to get caught up in other people – more so himself! - but he still wasn't fully with everything. The way she was looking at him, as if it was a simple thing to say... it had his nerves in knots. "I-I mean... not that I don't believe you or anyth-"

"No, it's ok." she smiled slowly. "I tend to nick-name the ones that matter. I mean, then it's personal." she closed her eyes peacefully, still smiling happily. The expression made a brief blush rise to his face, though he refused to appear weak. He'd just smile and nod, smile and nod, smile and nod... and secretly be entranced.

And then a thought struck him intensely.

Smirking slyly, his eyes darted to hers devilishly and met hers, full of fire. Overwhelmed with sudden emotion, her eyes widened a fraction; the intensity that their eyes met... she'd never feel anything like it. It was like falling, but to safer limits; flying, but beyond the dangers; hiding, but not from anything scary; beautiful, but not over-rated in any way.

"Wh-What is it?" she asked uneasily and he leaned towards her, one arm resting on the table, the other crooked on his hip, even as he sat. It was her turn to blush slightly as his face neared hers. "Wh-What already?" she cried, her blush deepening ever so coyly. His smirk only grew.

"You nick-name _me_."

That comment was enough to make them both revel in the truth of that statement, though both with opposing intentions. How was she supposed to hide it from him this time? Why did she always land herself in sticky (to say the least) situations when with him? Why did he insist on complicating things for her?

"Yeah, well... that's different..." she excused lamely, turning her head away as she occupied herself by inspecting the rich red carpet.

"Ha! Is that so...?" he grinned, his voice unusually gruff against her ears. Something about the tone, so new and handsomely playful, made her heart skip a little beat, though she wouldn't be caught up in her rival. She couldn't be! At best, they were friends. Nothing more!

"Leave it, Doof..." she mumbled, embarrassed. "Fine! You're... maybe... sort of important, but _only _because you're my rival. I wouldn't wanna be losing you to somebody else who needs a Doof to pick on..."

She listened as he stood, set to walk away from her. She could hear his footsteps as they debated whether to stay or to simply depart and leave her to her music. And why shouldn't he? He had the answer he wanted – what would the sense be in staying. And then she felt him breath against her ear and the whole feeling started again – that bubble in her gut, that excited acceleration of her heartbeat, that quick rush of adrenaline that pumped her blood slightly faster than normal.

"Thanks," he said softly. "It's all I needed."

And then, as quick as he had come, he was leaving. Frozen to the spot, rooted by confusion, she simply cocked her head, curious as to why she was feeling so light-headed. Why should he have the right to affect her like that? Sighing, toying with her hair lightly, she realised she knew all along.

Because she let the Doofus win her over...

**X x**

**Done! **

**Told ya it'd be short! ^^; But hopefully it's still enjoyable enough – I mean, it was really the only thing I could think of for such a vague term... xDD**

**So yeah, anyways**


	14. God Damn Puppets

**Hey, guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that. **

**So, recently, I was reading over my story "Handcuffed" and felt sad to see I'd left it for so damn long, and on such a cliffhanger too; lucky to say, I have plans to complete this story in my Summer break, which is some time in June or July (I don't have a specific date as of yet) as it is only a couple of chapters away from being completed anyway. But, for now, because I am lacking time, I figured that I would simply write a few one shots to add to the 'A Century's Worth of Memories' count.**

**Also, I will have a week off starting from next Friday. Now, I will still have to study in order to ensure my success in my final Science exams (wish me luck, I'm terrified), but I will try to post a few oneshots around, so keep an eye out for me – if you're interested of course.**

**Without further ado, the theme is "Puppets" (which I am actually quite uncomfortable with due to a video I watched recently – I find it ironic that, of all times this theme could have popped up, it pops up now. Awesome.) and this one may or may not be pretty short. In my head, it is not long, but themes take me everywhere, haha.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Puppets – "Puppets on strings are one thing, but puppets shaped by the media are another."**

**X x**

She hated when she was stuck with her little sister, Hailey. She was so inquisitive, so curious about every little thing, and above all, she never shut up. She had that annoying habit of twiddling her adorable brown hair around her chubby little fingers while firing questions at whoever was stupid – or naïve – enough to listen.

As Ruby led her down the vast stairs of the Striaton Gym, she was really debating if all of this hassle was currently worth it at all; she had agreed to take her on because her mother had been transported to jail (again – this time for violent drunken behaviour) and Hailey was supposed to have been shipped across the Unova borders to go to Sinnoh, Snowpoint City (she was previously staying with an Aunt who was also in the Unova region), to stay with relatives there. But Ruby, feeling sympathetic for her little sister, had said that she and the Striaton Trio would take her under their wing until her mother was released yet again. Honestly, Ruby found it a wonder that she was even allowed to look after a child after all the trouble she had caused in her adult life.

"But you have a Pokemon! That's not fair!" Hailey wailed, her small, purple dress trailing behind her, the bow in her hair bouncing happily on top of her head as she followed her bigger sister down the stairs. At this, the older sibling sighed heavily, rolling her deep blue eyes at the statement. Life wasn't fair – and then you died.

"You'll get one eventually," Ruby told her. "When you're a bit older."

At these words, the smaller girl huffed conspicuously. She was sick of dumb older people telling her what she could and couldn't do – but she'd never dare protest or rebel like her sister did. She had seen the beatings (not always physical) she had received from people who didn't care for her cheek and was frightened of the same thing happening to her. She thought her big sister was brave. Brave, but stupid. And with such results, who could blame her?

As they arrived in the kitchen, the two sisters laid eyes on the dinner service that was currently running; the brothers, as per usual on week-days, were hard at work, even the goofiest of them all, Chili. Ruby smirked as he juggled trays expertedly – such a feminine talent, she mused. And wasted on a complete doofus too. The customers, mostly groups of gaggling females tittering like packs of brainless hyenas, were eating and talking amongst themselves happily, comparing which of the boys was most attractive, comparing their dresses and jewellery and just generally having a decent meal. The odd group of male customers chatted Pokemon battling, Gym badges and other pointless things none too quietly. Hailey stared with wide eyes at the scene.

"Is it always this busy...?" she squeaked, intimidated by the huge masses of people, her eyes like saucers as she scanned her surroundings for a second time, noticing the respective flares of colour for each brother as they rushed and raced throughout the service, handing out goods reliably.

"It isn't always," Ruby answered, taking a silent moment to admire the smooth way that all three of the brothers moved, aprons swishing comically, trays passed tactfully and shoes polished poshly. She'd never admit that she sometimes watched the boys at work, too confused as to why they enjoyed themselves so much to be amazed, but she did on occasion. She had tried to help with the services at one point, but the temptation to bully Chili in front of a crowd was just too great and so she retired to do more important things – like napping, and eating.

"Hey!" she heard that familiar dorky voice and turned around to see Chili holding a teapot with steam coming out of the spout like a volcanic mass. She chided:

"They trusted you with a hot substance? Either they're getting dumber, or you're _trying _to get fired," she remarked, grinning coolly. Hailey glanced between the two older teens and blinked curiously. There was something about the way the air tightened when they were both together that was different to anything she'd ever experienced. Was it her sister;s presence that was powerful? Or was it the red-headed male's?

Meanwhile, Chili snorted. "Of course they trust me with hot substances. They trust me with my looks after all." he winked, and Ruby gave a huge "Pfffftttt-!" in return. They began tip-tapping between themselves for a moment before Ruby got bored of his "stupidity" and left the arguing alone.

"When is the service done?" she asked him plaintively.

"Actually, I'm finishing up now. The customers are decreasing so yeah, Cilan said I could just kick the can for now," Chili replied, as he put the teapot on the nearest table and served, consequently being thanked by an elderly woman. He bowed his head respectfully, before turning back to his rival who was mimicking his previous action while sniggering. "And who's this?" he questioned as his eyes rested on Hailey; he slowly got down on one knee and to roughly her height, inspecting her closely with a jokey air about him.

Just before Ruby could answer for her, Hailey butted in. "I'm Hailey. I'm Ruby's younger sister." she smiled innocently. Chili grinned.

"Too bad y'got the Cooper gene," he mock-sympathised, before letting out a yelp as the sixteen year old female made her way round to him and kicked him sharply. Though she only wore slightly scuffed trainers, the blunt edge of them sent anybody reeling from the ache they caused. "That really hurt!" he snapped after little recoil. The girl just smirked and shrugged passively.

"Well, since you're slacking off and all thanks to your brothers being softies, you can help me entertain her," Ruby told him, before beginning to drag him up the stairs. He struggled, but he knew by now that it was to no avail; Ruby was excessively strong for a female, probably because of everything she had had to endure. Or perhaps just because she loved to bully him. In fact, the second one seemed more of a suitable option, really.

Down the hallway and past his brothers' (and Iris') rooms, the group of three entered Ruby's bedroom happily enough, Chili straightening out his vest as she eventually let go of him. The younger sister charged up to the bed and leaped onto it graciously, landing stomach-first on the surprisingly neat duvet and blankets. The pillow bounced lightly as the bed jolted unsuspectingly. Chili chuckled, amused. Ruby having a sister allowed him to see a quieter, almost bashful side, to her; with Hailey, she was still firm and didn't lose any of her firm-handed, blunt charms at all, but she gave in quicker, stopped fighting as passionately and definitely didn't curse or bad-mouth when she was in her presence. In all, she was a pretty good role model for the younger sister – minus the temper tantrums and the smart mouth.

"I'm bored!" yelled Hailey, her voice shrill and irate. Ruby winced.

"Then do something," she retorted meekly. As the two sisters began bickering, Chili sighed and left the room, going into his bedroom. He remembered a really odd Christmas present from a particularly artsy fangirl that he had shoved under his bed after his façade of happiness, and it hadn't been touched since that day. And it was mid-Summer by now. He felt slightly guilty – she went out of her way to get it after all, and paid for it – but it just wasn't his type of deal. The item in question, was a puppet-making kit. It was childish, but it had a creative charm that even he couldn't overlook; he was certain that Hailey would find at least _some _entertainment out of it. Rushing back to Ruby's haven, he was greeted with the sight of Ruby throwing Hailey in the air as some form of cheap entertainment.

He cleared his throat and the two girls looked at him.

"Look what I have!" he exclaimed all too enthusiastically, and though Ruby dismissed the box in his hands, Hailey looked straight at it and grinned a bright, goofy grin, the bow on her head seeming to stand up to match her childish excitement. She ran to Chili and snatched the box away from him, bounding to the open space of the floor and sitting down. Spilling the contents out of it, the pair of red-heads flinched; this would be a total pain to tidy away, and they both knew it.

Ruby moved closer to Chili, arriving by his side, their arms brushing softly. "Do you think this'll actually work, Doofy...?" she asked wearily. He shrugged.

"I think so, I mean, look at her," he answered after a moment's worth of watching her; she was sticking glitter to pom-poms and twisting pipe-cleaners to match the shapes of facial features (disturbing... facial features), moulding felt and sewing with the plastic sewing needle, weaving the thin and otherwise tacky thread through it quickly and messily. However, whatever it was that she was making was holding together.

"Thank you," she whispered to him without taking her eyes off of Hailey.

"You're welcome..." he whispered in return.

"Look at it!" she screeched happily after about fifteen minutes (in this time, Chili had helped the younger sibling sew whilst Ruby had stood in the corner and admired how well Chili dealt with her sister), holding up a highly deranged puppet. One eye was bigger than the other and they were both uneven. The base of the head was covered with a fluffy mess of stick-on feathers and pom-poms and the entire thing was practically doused in glitter. Unable to stop herself, Ruby's eye twitched. Chili kept straight faced, but Ruby knew him well enough to know he was completely chilled by how peculiar Hailey's creation actually was. They spared each other a look, before grinning sheepishly at her.

"It's... beautiful." Chili chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward fashion. Ruby fiddled with a long strand of red hair and nodded her agreement with nothing but a soft murmur.

"Yeah... what he said..."

The seven year old shot up onto her feet, and thrust a sewing needle towards Chili, encouraged.

"Make him a brother!" she demanded, jumping from one foot to the other in excitement. Only then did Chili's eyes widen briefly then. What was he supposed to do...? And, he found himself not worrying about Hailey... but Ruby. What would _she _think of him if he refused or gently told her he couldn't? Would she be disappointed in him? Would she get angry with him for refusing her? Or would she just not care...? There was so much he wasn't sure of when it came to her, and her blank expression at that moment wasn't giving him any hints either. She seemed so nonchalant about his choice that he was almost tempted to save no to save his _own _pride. But of course, he had been taught differently by his brothers: he had to please the customer, no matter what. And in this case, the customer was a seven year old girl who wanted him to make finger puppets with her. So he would comply, in order to follow the example of his brother's code. Despite this train of thought, nothing about making finger puppets with a seven year old was making him feel like a better or cooler person, just lame and childish.

Surprisingly enough, Ruby hopped down and kneeled beside him, seating herself next to him. She gave him a look, a look that said "Well? Get to it!" and so he silently took a tougher grasp on the needle and wound some cheap thread through the eye of it with no complaint. Hailey watched closely, examining his gracious technique with cool, calculating eyes – eerily clever for a small child, as if she was swallowing his every movement to use for later.

When Chili eventually had the base of the puppet made, he held it at arm's length in order to examine his work; Ruby had no words. But she picked up a lone pom-pom and stuck it on to the base of the thing's stomach, satisfied she had "done her part". The waiter gave her a stern look and so she began picking up more craft material and experimenting silently with them.

"This is so stupid..." she muttered under her breath.

"You bet..." the young man replied, continuing under the slightly off-putting stare of Ruby's younger sister. Only now, she wasn't staring so intensely – she was playing with her scary puppet, making it "run" across the floor of Ruby's bedroom. Feeling slightly more comfortable, he allowed a soft smile to make its way onto his pale face, before accompanying Ruby with the additional pieces.

When they were finished, they had put together quite a commendable puppet: it was smaller than Hailey's, but could still easily fit on any of their fingers, and it had crazy rainbow strands of hair (made out of precisely wound pipe-cleaners) and two big beady eyes, this time in the correct places and aligned with one another nicely. The stitching was neat – not perfect, but neat, and the puppet could even be said to look quite... well... _cute._

"It's perfect!" Hailey exclaimed, taking it cautiously from Chili who smiled serenely as he watched the younger girl's face light up with happiness and mystique. Ruby was happy she was quiet, but above all, that Chili had made her happy. She hadn't made any notion of telling him, but she admired how he coped with her sister very much. The way he handled her sent a pleasant chill down her spine and a warm, almost gooey feeling to her heart, and she was so happy that it was he who made her feel that way, especially through somebody else's happiness. She found it rather mystical, really; that somebody else could make _her _feel comfortable through making somebody _else _happy.

When she eventually snapped out of her blissful reverie, Hailey was not in the room any longer, and the puppet-set was left sprawled out on the floor messily: typical. She sighed, and began to pick things up, paying no mind to the waiter opposite her.

"What were you thinkin' about back there?" he smiled, propped up by his elbows as he stretched his legs out. She turned to him and looked at him reluctantly; she knew by now that meeting his gaze was dangerous for it was powerful. And not the kind of that sent a chill down her spine and that was it, but the type of powerful that hypnotised her and enticed her and made her want to look his way for a while longer – and that 'while longer' would continue on and on and on.

She huffed out purposefully. "Nothing."

"I hardly think such a wistful look from you was fake," he countered, his smile adjusting to a confident smirk, though still playful and rather innocent. She sighed at the expression, softened, and stopped picking up the cheap equipment. She shifted on her knees to face him.

"Fine," she sighed, a small smile appearing. This in turn made Chili smile too, he loved her smile so. So cute and genuine... too bad it was more often a smirk, and although that looked good, he'd give anything to see the more genuine side to her a little more often. "I was just thinking... about how you handled her. She was being a pain earlier. Thank you." finished the girl, averting her eyes to look at a particularly interesting spot in the corner of the room. He scoffed.

"Handled? I was just as scared as you were!" he confessed with a laugh. When she didn't join him with his soft laughter, he paused. "You're serious?"

Hesitantly, she nodded. "Yeah."

"Well..." Chili rubbed his neck once more, his entire head of hair shifting slightly as his knuckles bumped the bottom of it. "Then, you're welcome. You know I'm happy to help you, Ruby," he stated, and he meant it. Whatever they were, rivals, friends, good friends, perhaps even _best _friends, he would probably always look out for her until she gave him a reason not to. No... she had already given him plenty of reasons not to: she was mean to him, she was sarcastic all the time, she wasn't very respectful towards him and she definitely didn't respect his brilliant hair... why should he care about her in turn then? Well, he didn't know why he did, just that he _did _and that that wasn't going to change.

"But only when others aren't looking. Otherwise, I want you to leave me in turmoil," she joked, and the two chuckled together happily.

"Deal," he added, making them burst into another fit of giggles. As they stopped, they held each other's stare for a moment, before Hailey came charging in.

"C'mon! C'mon and play puppets!" and with that, she disappeared round the side of the door yet again. Chili stood up and offered Ruby a hand in order to follow his actions, and surprisingly enough, she took it gently and allowed him to help her. Still, she childishly wiped her hand on the bottom of her shirt, claiming that "she didn't know where his hands had been" and stuck her tongue out at him, to which he sneered at dutifully, before sighing as they all left the room.

Puppets. God. Damn. Puppets.

**X x**

**DONE!**

**Omg, for some reason, I like this piece a lot! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it; apologies towards the end though, I wrote this at almost five AM in the morning and I'm far too tired to go back and alter it now, so I'll do that at a later date when I am not practically dead.**

**Thanks for reading, if you got this far, and PLEASE review! Also, I'd appreciate anybody telling me what they want to see between Chili and Ruby – any ideas whatsoever would be highly appreciated! I want to try and keep my updates for these two at least _somewhat _frequent. I will be sticking to my themes for this particular story, but if I like your idea, I may make a separate one-shot revolving around your idea!**

**Again, thanks a lot, and have a lovely day; reviews are love. :)**

**~Jess~**


End file.
